Godrics Rebirth
by fi1102
Summary: One day a girl with a secret turns up at Fangtasia claiming to feel a bond to Godric. Eric is not convinced until human and vampire bodies are found. He learns her secret and puts her in danger and fractures his relationship with his maker. Godric/OC
1. Chapter 1

Three months after Godric met the sun pretty much everything had returned to nrmal. Everyone had returned from Dallas. Isabel had taken over as Sheriff and life had been for want of a better word normal for Eric Northman. This was about to change.

Pam opened the doors of Fangtasia for the annual Halloween Party and Sookie and Bill had attended at the request of Eric. Neither wanted to be there but all things happen for a reason.

Standing in the long line of humans queuing around Fangtasia was a small redhead, wearing black trousers, shoes and a red bodice. Kathryn Black had waited in the line at Fangtasia for half an hour before she finally reached the front where a female vampire demanded ID. Kathryn produced an FI standing she was 27, like vampires Kathryn looked younger than she as. Pam waved her through with a sideways look. "Save a dance for me" she said.

Kathryn rolled her eyes hundreds of years on vampires would never realise that the seductive talking didin't work on her and it never had and it was irritating. She strode into Fangtasia and sighed. Godric had told her that his progeny had run a bar in Shreveport, Louisiana, she had expected a winebar not a vampire version of a strip club. How was she meant to find Godric's progeny who she had never met in a strip club. All she knew about Eric was he was blond and tall. Godric had not been one for descriptions. As tempting as it was to walk into the middle of the club and yell "Eric!" when the music paused she decided that this was not the place to yell. Looking around slightly distastefully Kathryn noticed a throne and a tall blond man sitting on it. His attention was completely engaged with two lap dancers. "Great that would be him" thought Katy.

Kathryn turned and walked to the bar. Turning round from buying drinks Sookie Stackehouse very nearly emptyied them onto a red headed woman of about the same size. "Oh Dang" she thought "That's quite alright I'm fine" she heard. Sookie looked up and the girl smiled at her. "You're a telepath" Sookie thought. " I am" replied the girl. "My name is Kathryn Black. I am looking for Eric Northman. Do you know him?" " Yes I know him why are you looking for Eric?" " I knew Godric. Can you point him out for me?" Sookie nodded towards the throne. " Thought so Godric really did know how to pick them. Nice to meet you Sookie" Kathryn smiled and was gone.

Sookie returned to Bill and told him that she had just met another telepath who was looking for Eric and had known Godric. She pointed Kathryn out to Bill who watched her making her way towards Eric. That young lady certainly wasn't going to wait to be invited and Bill smiled slightly she reminded him of another telepath who would not have waited either.

Kathryn made her way to the throne she was not waiting to be invited she would be here forever if she did and it wasn't like Eric could smell her anyway. "Are you Eric" she said. Eric's fangs clicked out angry at the interruption and sheer rudeness of this girl. "I'll take that as a yes" she smiled " We need to have a talk". "Humans should learn their place " he growled. Kathryn stepped towards him smiling. "I am no human but I am a day walker". Taking another step Kathryn made her way towards him. Eric's anger sky rocketed were's were not disrespectful to vampires unless they had a death wish or were on V. This girl didn't look like a were or like she was on blurred towards her off the dais. Kathryn stretch out her hand and Eric was flat on his back before he had even had time to think. Kathryn bent over him "Forgot to mention that my bad". To Kathryn vampires didn't blur fast them moved in slow motion. It hadn't always been that way but Kathryn had practiced a lot with Godric. "Are you ready to talk?". She offered Eric her hand but he refused and picked himself up. "I am a Sheriff and you will learn respect" "Blah Blah Sherriff's are very important yes I know been there done that. Eric made to strike her as a mark of discipline in front of the gathering crowd. She did not cower and Eric swiped the air. Kathryn was not standing infront of him anymore. Eric felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hi" Eric bared his fangs. " Eric " she said "Eric Northman" Kathryn took a deep breath buying her time to recall a language she hadn't spoken for many years. "**Jag nöd till tala till du privat** **omkring Godric** ". Eric did not hear Swedish in Shreveport, Louisiana unless he was talking to Pam. Kathryn took advantage of his shock and placed her hand on his shoulder and marched him out of the bar. Eric registered his own language and realised he was in the corridor outside his office. Pinning her up against the wall he growled "**Godric är död**" She pushed back she was strong not as strong as him but stronger than a human an not prepared to put up with any bullshit. She reminded him of Godric a little who wouldn't have let him get away with anything especially when he was a young vampire. He reached to his left and flung open the door to his office and picked her up and dumped her in the nearest chair. He took his own seat and put his feet on the desk and fingerpads touching raised his eyebrow at her.

Kathryn took a deep breath and put her hands on her hips. "How could you let Godric kill himself? You think that is the first time he tried that tack? I have talked him out of it before. He disappears for 3 months and next thing I feel is the bond between us is broken. " "Godric would never have allowed a human to feed off him" Eric retorted. "I was dying at the time and I doubt that the no humans policy was at the forefront of his mind at the time and for the last time I AM NOT HUMAN. Honestly Godric said you were temperamental but he didn't say you were stupid"

Eric was livid who the hell was this girl? Why was she here? Why had Godric shared his blood? If she wasn't human why was dying? Did Vampire Blood heal non humans? What the hell was she? Out loud he said " We both know he is dead. Why are you you here! I didn't require confirmation of the fact" "I am here because I can feel the bond again and I don't know why but I can" Eric stood up " When did this happen?" "Three days ago I felt the bond again" "I feel nothing". "You are a vampire" Eric hissed this girl was getting on his nerves. She was like an amped up version of Sookie Stackhouse. She offered him her hands "Here let me show you" He took both her hands and elt nothing. Then he felt a warmth, vampires never felt warm, he then felt an essence, a presence, like he was standing in room with his eyes closed and Godric was standing behind him. Opening his eyes he started at Kathryn " How is that possible?" "That's why I am here. I don't think his soul went poof and if he was trapped or restless where would he go. He would go find his child wouldn't he. Duh" "How can you feel him and I can't." Eric was angry, Godric was his maker and he couldn't feel anything, however much he tried. How do you know him anyway? Kathryn smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Firstly my name is Kathryn Black. Eric nodded in acknowledgement. You really are a throw toys out of the pram ask questions later kind of guy aren't you? I met Godric 60 years ago, ten years after he freed you. My brother and I were in a car accident with the Dallas Sherrif's car. My brother was killed on impact but Godric pulled me out and gave me his blood and took me back to his nest in Dallas and I stayed with him until 6 months ago when I was asked to play with the New York Philamonic Orchestra. He couldn't or wouldn't come with nor would he let me pass up the opportunity. "What do you play" Eric interrupted. "Piano, anyway when I got back to Dallas he wasn't there and no one knew where he was. Isabel was desperately trying to find him and then the bond broke. He orchestrated the whole orchestra thing as he knew I had wanted to play with a big orchestra and that I would talk him out of it as I had before.

Eric had never felt that Godric had had a human companion before nor that he had shared blood before. Although as a vampire he would have felt lust and wanted to spend time with women but Eric had never felt the presence of another through his bond. As if sensing his question Kathryn spoke " I can hide our bond a bit like glamouring" The bond you feel could be an echo" Did it feel like an echo to Eric" Eric acknowledge that it didn't feel like an echo it felt like Godric was close to them, like he was outside. Kathryn continued. "Its stronger here than in Dallas but that could be because of you".

Eric looked up at the closed door and Kathryn turned around and then looked back at Eric. The door then opened and Pam entered "Vampire bodies have been found along with human ones". The humans were drained and the vampires spinal cords were severed. Kathryn looked confused why would vampires kill other vampires, it was against their laws, Godric had punished for it often enough. Where are they Pam? "East of the club". Eric blurred out of the room and Kathryn rolled her eyes and by the time Eric reached the front door Kathryn was standing in front of him. "I am coming with you" It was non negotiable like it was with Sookie when she wanted something Eric wondered how his maker had put up with her. She did however seem genuinely concerned about Godric. They went outsde and Eric looked at Kathryn. "Go on I'll be right behind you" she said

The site they reached looked like a battlefield. The humans had been drained like a vampire had fed on them. However, the vampires had also been killed and were headless. If vampires killed each other normally the heads if detached from the bodies where somewhere in the general vicinity. This was strange, if the vampires drained the humans who killed the vampires and where were the heads. If the humans had killed the vampires however unlikely who killed the humans. Kathryn looked at Eric and shrugged "This is new". Vampires drained humans but what killed the vampires. This was Eric's turf he was Sheriff. Eric's lackeys checked the surrounding areas and nothing. Can you smell anything ? Kathryn asked. "Can't you" Eric retorted. Not to the extent that you can. Eric could smell something but it wasn't a were not like he had first thought. This hadn't left a trail. It had left no tracks. "Can you track it? "There aren't any tracks". It flew in and flew away?" It or them?" "Why take the heads? Trophies?" "Not necessarily. If the vampires didn't feed on the humans the heads would give them away the fangs would have been retracted and there would have been no blood on the faces" With nothing more to be gained from that night they went back to Fangtasia leaving the lackeys to bury the dead. Eric spoke to Pam about establishing a watch for these creatures.

Eric invited Kathryn to stay in the bedroom he had for humans he had taken a liking for until he got bored of them. If she was Godric's companion and he was alive and she was killed by these creatures Godric would be angry knowing that Eric had allowed her to leave his care.

Watches went on for five nights the sixth night Eric and Kathryn watched and by the end of the night they would have begun to understand each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kathryn and Eric were sitting on the roof of Fangtasia keeping watch for these flying creatures. Eric looked at her.

"How old are you?"

"How old do you think I am?"

"Not as old as Godric"

"True or as old as you" Eric raised an eyebrow

"How did you stop me?"

"Years of practice with Godric. I can slow down time so that I can see you as if you were walking"

"Could you always do it?"

"No Godric blurring around the place got on my nerves. So I concentrated on following him and one day he slowed down and I ran in front of him. First time I did it he was as angry as you were"

"What else can you do"

"Well Godric taught me to use these" Kathryn pulled Sai out of her sleeves. Eric had spent some years in China. "Those are not Sai".

" They are just smaller ones as I have tiny hands they can't hold full Sai"

"So you have kiddy versions?"

"Well yes if you are going to put it that way Blondie yes they are kiddy versions. In answer to your question I am telekinetic and…"

Eric raised his hand. "I think that we are about to have company. We should go to the ground"

"Why"

"Because I don't want to be thrown off the roof thank you very much."

Kathryn grabbed a backpack and Eric put his arm around her waist and jumped. "What's in the backpack?" He asked

"Clothes"

"Why?"

"I have an inkling"

"An Inkling? Godric wouldn't kill vampires."

"I didn't say that he would"

Kathryn looked up at the sky "Party Time". Kathryn dropped the bag by a tree and drew the Sai. Three creatures landed in front of them with the head of a lion, body of a dragon, wings and a tail. Without warning two of the creatures attacked. Eric bared his fangs and attacked one . The other went for Kathryn she moved quickly dodging the creatures and used the sai to cut the right wing of the creature who howled and turned to face Kathryn who outstretched he hand and using telekinesis threw the creature against a tree. He was momentarily stunned and she used the sai to slit its throat.

Eric had grabbed the other creature by the throat and was strangling it. It kicked its front legs against Erics chest and he let go and fell backwards. Kathryn threw the creature against a tree and left it to Eric. She turned to the third creature and it didn't move. Kathryn tried to find her bond with Godric. It was very strong and she looked at the creature. She put her hands on her hips. "Where the hell have you been? Next time you go on a field trip to kill yourself I would appreciate a goodbye not to be dispatched to New York".

Eric blurred out of nowhere and through the creature against a tree. "Eric No!" Using telekinesis she moved him out of her way. Eric was still in killer mode and she looked at him and said "Stay!". Walking towards the creature she held out her hand and with her other hand she cut her palm with the Sai. She used the Sai to cut the creatures face with the sai and put her hand to the creatures face. Light blazed out of the blood exchange and fire appeared around the two. Eric lay stunned. What the hell was going on? The fire died down as quickly as it had come and Kathryn was standing there with a hand on his maker face. Turning to Eric she said " Eric would you bring my backpack. Godric needs some clothes". Eric got up dazed the smell of Kathryn's blood it was intoxicating he had never smelt blood like it.

Eric picked up the bag and brought it to Kathryn he knelt down in front of his maker. He tried to shield Godric from Kathryn. She laughed and said "Its nothing I haven't seen before. Smiling she laughed. Godric had yet to speak he took the clothes and Kathryn looked at him and held out her wrist. "Do you want to feed?" Eric interrupted her "I'll find you an AB-" "I am AB- blondie" Godric bit her wrist and fed. He appeared to be more alert. We should go back to Fangtasia he needs rest she said to Eric. Eric carried Godric back he still had not spoken. They blurred back to Fangtasia and Eric lead him to a coffin. "There is a bedroom at the end of the corridor if you want to stay Kathryn" "Thank you I am not leaving him again" It was nearly sunrise. Eric turned to Kathryn "How did you know if was him? She smiled I'll tell you tonight rest well Eric I'll watch him" His face changed to one of sadness. " Do you think he will be alright?" "Oh yeah we just exorcised a suicidal vampire who tried to kill himself… he'll be fine."


	4. Chapter 4

The following evening Eric and Kathryn rose. Godric was still asleep and they decided to let him sleep as being exorcised and weak he would need time to recover. On the second night Godric woke in the early hours of the morning hungry, Eric produced True Blood, which Kathryn removed from Godric's reach. Eric glared at her. "He needs to drink". "Not that stuff he doesn't" Kathryn held out her wrist and raised her eyebrow "Drink". Godric shook his head so Kathryn smashed the bottle of True Blood on the floor. "I am not asking Godric". Kathryn took out a Sai and cut her wrist and held it to Godrics mouth. He drank reluctantly, but he started to look less haggard and drank until Kathryn started swaying. Eric tugged at Godrics arm quietly saying "That's enough". Godric's eyes darkened with hunger and need. He roared in anger throwing Eric across the room. He leapt up and grabbed Kathryn by the shoulders and leaned to bite her neck. Almost immediately Kathryn flung out her hand and Godric flew across the room. Kathryn walked across the room and knelt down in front of him. "Someone is clearly feeling better then " "Yes I am " "I am glad". Kathryn smiled and hugged Godric who hugged her back. Eric watched amazed at the genuine affection between his maker and Kathryn. He had rarely seen Godric touch anyone during their time together unless he was fighting them. As Kathryn leaned out of the hug her expression changed to one of anger and Godric's face changed and he reached out to take her hands but she was too quick and slapped him across the face.

Standing up she shouted at him "What were you thinking? You send me away and then you killed yourself. Do I mean so little to you Godric that you didn't want to say goodbye? Were you only thinking about yourself? Did the last 60 years mean nothing to you?

"You would never have let me go. You never have. You have always been there to talk me around. I don't want to be talked around anymore. I am a monster, you know what I have done."

"Yes I do and I am still here and so is Eric. All this guilt that you feel for being a monster, for wreaking centuries of violence, you didn't even try and earn redemption. You gave up and walked away. You left me and Eric. All this guilt this emotion that you claim is human weakness and you don't feel, you were living through. Then you forget about love the strongest emotion that for the most part of the last 60 years I know you felt. You convinced yourself in a short space of time that you couldn't be loved except you had been loved for the last 60 years. I love you Godric and I always will" At this point Kathryn's voice cracked and she burst into tears.

Godric stood up forgetting his own pain and guilt and finally realising how much pain he had caused her. Eric who did not like humans crying left the room quietly. Godric put his arms around her and held her while she cried. Kathryn had always had a strange sense of humour. She could be sarcastic one minute and tearful the next. He liked the sarcastic part best, she could give as good as she got when she wanted to. He felt her stiffen in his arms. Round two he thought. She pushed him in the chest away from her. He felt her pain and anger through their bond. She had stopped crying. He resolved to let her get everything out of her system.

"I have no regrets about coming find Eric and exorcising you and giving you my blood. You don't care. Did the fire redeem you Godric? Do you feel better? Godric went very still and silent before saying quietly "No I don't feel redeemed. Redemption is personal. I was cleansed of this life and punished for my brutality. The creature that I became are forced to commit brutal acts against their will to force them to punish them for the deliberate brutality that they carried." "Is that why you took the heads off so we would know the vampires hadn't killed the humans? You wanted to be released" Kathryn asked. Godric's eyes blazed. "I wanted to burn" he screamed "I still want to burn and I will burn again" Kathryn raised her eyebrows and folded her arms, cue Godric the adolescent teenager she thought. They had rarely screamed at each other but he was hurting.

Kathryn placed her hands on either side of Godrics face "I love you and I don't regret freeing you from that brutal existence but I will not stand by and let you self destruct." Blood tears ran down Godrics face and he blurred out of the room towards the front door of Fangtasia. Eric who had been standing behind the door blurred after him. Kathryn was already in front of the door. Eric realised that he would never get used to her moving faster than them. Godric stopped, blood tears pouring down his face. "Let me go" he pleaded "I want to burn. I don't want to feel or cause anymore pain. Kathryn put her hands on his shoulders. "Pain is what make us feel and makes us human." "I am not human Kathryn" "Neither am I but you and I still feel emotions." Eric was standing further back down the corridor, not wanting to get hit by sunlight if Godric opened the door. "Godric please stay" Eric begged. He knelt down blood tears pouring down his face. Eric had been surprised that Godric felt guilt over his past. Godric had taught him to master his emotions and not be ruled by them.

Godric took Kathryn's hands in his and kissed her and then turned her around and pushed her back towards Eric. He opened the door and ran out. Kathryn rolled her eyes. "For heavens sake! Not again". Turning she saw Eric as the door shut, he had been burnt by the sun but was already healing. She knelt down beside him and offered him her wrist. "Drink" "I'll be fine" "Trust me drink" Eric drank and Kathryn swayed a little. She would need some of Godric's blood soon as he had had so much of hers. Eric held out his arm to steady her and forced himself to stop drinking. She pulled her arm away and Eric got up still holding her steady. He looked towards to door and Kathryn looked at him "Come on" "I'll burn the same way Godric has" "Feel for the bond between maker and child Eric" Eric closed his eyes and felt. He could still feel Godric it was not like before it was like he was on the other side of the door. He looked at Kathryn in confusion. She smiled "I am not completely human remember. I had a feeling that he might try again that's why I made him drink I will explain later but lets go and get the little idiot".

Kathryn opened the door and Eric instinctively tightened his grip around her waist. "Don't worry Godric was the same" She produced a pair of aviator sunglasses. Here it will take a while for your eyes to adjust." He put them on and Kathryn opened the door. Godric was sitting on one of the picnic tables outside Fangtasia with his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. Eric looked at Kathryn and raised his eyebrow. "Haven't you ever seen Godric sulk?" Eric shook his head "Godric doesn't sulk" Smiling Kathryn retorted "Maybe not around you" "I have known Godric 1000 years and he has never sulked" "Well what do you call that? It's not the behaviour of a Sheriff it's the behaviour of a sullen teenager." Eric knew that Godric has been turned young. He was more human that he realised. "What do we do" Eric whispered. "Why are you whispering? He can hear you".

Kathryn walked to the table and climbed up besides Godric. Putting her arm around him she said "That was rather a dramatic exit Godric. You forgot about my blood" " I am going to sit out here until it wears off" "Well the amount you drank you will be out here a while maybe even weeks" Eric saw the glint in her eye and felt a hint of annoyance. She had outsmarted his maker, not many people could. "Eric had some too so he could come out and talk to you" Eric took a deep breath "Godric, come back inside, stay here in Shreveport with me and Pam for a while. Kathryn can stay as well if you want her too". Kathryn closed her eyes. "Who is Pam" "Pam is my progeny" "Would she be the person freaking out behind the door" nodding towards the entrance to Fangtasia. "Pam" breathed Eric. He had been so focussed on Godric he had temporarily forgotten about Pam and now he felt the full force of her panic through their bond. She had seen him leave through the front door with Kathryn. He turned towards the door to go back. Kathryn called after him "You had better get her to move else she will get burnt. You can't stay out too long anyway you haven't had that much blood". He nodded and was gone.

Godric took her hand and slipped down off the table. Standing in front of her he asked "Will you stay with me" "Yes I will. But I am still really mad at you and if you ever do that again I will…" He kissed her cutting her off. Picking her up he blurred towards to door. He opened it and carried her inside. The sun was fully risen in the sky and both Eric and Pam had the bleeds. Eric suggested the vampires go to ground and Kathryn sleep in the usual bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kathryn woke the following evening to find Eric and Godric sitting on her bed waiting for her to wake up. They had been talking quietly in Swedish. She threw a pillow at Eric "What is it you want to know" Eric looked confused "You know if you two don't want me to understand you are going to pick a language other than Swedish". Eric turned to her "I forgot about that" Godric turned to her and smiled he reached forward and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Eric is just curious as to your history and what you are. Will you tell him?" "Of course I will. I told him I would" She smiled at Eric. "We were too busy dealing with your latest suicide attempt for me to explain my entire history. How is Pam? She is better now maybe you will take her outside one day" "Sure but not for a while. You and Godric have taken a lot of blood and I can't lose too much too quickly" With that Godric offered her his wrist with a cheeky smile. "No way you know what that will do" "What will it do " Eric asked. "Vampire blood affects me like it does humans but double strength". Godric smirked "If I hadn't have been sheriff I would never have left the bedroom" Kathryn glared at him "Overshare. Are you done trying to kill yourself then?" A shadow passed over Godrics face. Whatever was tormenting him was clearly not resolved and he wasn't about to enlighten anyone there and then.

Deciding to change the subject Eric asked Kathryn what she was. There is no term exactly for what I am. I am the only one of my kind. Kathryn took a deep breath this was going to take some explaining.

"Firstly I am a member of the Black Dynasty. Our blood is toxic to vampires if they try and feed without our permission. If we chose to give them blood or let them feed from us they may walk in the sun. Your blurring doesn't affect me as I can slow down time. I am the only member of my family who can but we think its because I am a half druid and half Black. You can't glamour me either just like you can't smell my blood when you first met me. Its why I had to walk up to you in Fangtasia you would not have sensed me else. You smell my blood now because you have tasted it. Telekinesis and healing also comes from the druids. My stepfather could do it and so can I. Powers in the druid families are absorbed from those around you, in the Black Dynasty they are inherited through your bloodline.

Druids were familiar to Eric but this Black Dynasty wasn't. "How did the Black Dynasty come about?" Eric asked. "We don't know exactly. Lucifer my grandfather was human and only discovered his blood was toxic by accident. A vampire bit him and dropped dead. The blood chokes you. Its effects can't be replicated in other humans by giving them opiates or barbiturates or any kind of illegal drug. The most those kind of drugs will do is make the blood taste bitter. The only common factor between Lucifer and his descendants is that they are all AB-.

Who created the blood type? Eric asked. "It evolved just like the others. AB- blood is not just seen in our family line but other families have AB- descendants although not all members are AB- like ours, their blood isn't toxic to vampires and you can smell it. Eric was silent. This girl was a vampire killing machine without really trying. "Lucifer believes that our family was one of the first AB- families. Some sort of magic protected Lucifer when vampires realised he could kill them and prolonged his life so he could have a child.

Godric moved to sit behind her, leaning against the headboard and put his arms around her. "Why don't you tell Eric about your family tree?". "Ok" Kathryn replied. "Lucifer married a woman called Adriel who bore him a son. Their son was called Lucius and is my father. Lucius too was human and is first human wife had passed away after a short illness and he had an affair with a married druid woman called Renee. They met studying art in France and he returned to his father unaware that she was pregnant and also married. She passed me off as her daughter for a time but her druid elders could sense some different about me and realized that I was only half druid and half something. Her husband and my step-father David was druid. Their druid order he was in practiced magic using the elements and natured to fight, heel and live at peace in the human world. David taught me healing from a young age and we worked together in some of the first hospitals. David vowed to raise me as his own. He had a son and daughter of his own. It was his son, my brother that I was with when I met Godric. Kathryn stopped speaking for a while. Godric knew that Kathryn missed her brother and she didn't like to speak of the accident that had killed him. He squeezed her reassuringly. She took a deep breath and continued. David's father was Italian and taught me the piano, hence why Godric used it to send me to New York. David used his own magic to locate Lucius when I was small and I met him when I was 16. He had remarried and his second wife Jillian was not over the moon about his illegitimate child. Although he hadn't been unfaithful to her as I was conceived before they met. I lived with the Blacks during my twenties and learnt about our powers and how to use them.

Kathryn stretched and smiled and looked at Eric "Anymore questions?" Eric shook his head. "The vampire killing machine is hungry. Eric is there any food in this bar?" "Not unless you drink blood." Kathryn made a face "Ewww Could you send someone for something. You know you could make some money doing food for the humans". He nodded and left the room. Godric whispered in her ear "You didn't used to mind drinking blood". She turned and looked at him "I didn't mind yours I still don't but I need normal human food as well. I have given him a lot to think about haven't I ". "Yes" Godric replied "Food is here" he said" "That was quick". "I know maybe Eric thought he had better not keep you waiting". She laughed "Lets find the kitchen then".


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Godric had taken Kathryn to a house behind Fangtasia. He explained that it was Eric's and that the kitchen and more importantly the food was here. He also said that this is where they would be staying from now on. Godric lifted Kathryn up and sat her on the kitchen counter. "Somehow I don't think that Eric cooks, nothing's been used" she remarked looking around. Godric and Kathryn had spent hours cooking together in Godrics nest. Kathryn loved to cook and had taught Godric. He had found a sort of peace cooking in the kitchen creating something for others to eat even if he didn't eat himself. It was relaxing and therapeutic. Kathryn was giggling and he turned to look at her." I just had a vision of Eric with a chef's hat and an apron and waving a wooden spoon. " "What do you want to eat?" he asked. "Well let's see what the vampire thinks that the human eats?" She jumped off the counter and opened the fridge door. Kathryn found a selection of fruit and veg and probiotic yoghurt. "Eric the health freak well I never, OK panic over he is not completely nuts there is ice cream in the freezer yay" she looked at Godric. "Back on the counter" he ordered "Or what". He blurred in front of her and put her back on the counter. "Stay" she made a face at his back but stayed where she was. Godric moved around the kitchen finding utensils and preparing food. "What are you making me?" trying to peek over his shoulder from her sitting position on the counter. "Patience was never your strong point was it" he teased "Patience is a virtue, one I don't posses" Turning around he picked up a teatowel and used it to blindfold her. "Just like old times and you have plenty of other virtues" he whispered in her ear. Godric continued to chop for a few minutes and then he turned around picking up the plate.

After Kathryn had taught Godric to cook he had become fascinated with food. He would seek out rare and unusual foods and blindfold Kathryn and make her guess what they where and then describe them to him. Tonight would be easy though for her, most of the food in the fridge was standard kitchen food, but he had other things in mind for tonight. Still he fed her the salad he had prepared and then some of the fruit, making her constantly guess and describe what she was eating. Moving the empty plate to the sink he climbed up on the counter behind her sitting with his legs around her. His fangs clicked out and he bit his wrist, she had lost a lot of blood between him and Eric and food would not replenish her strength as quickly as his blood would. He held it in front of her month. "Oh no, no no no no" Kathryn said shrinking away from his arm until she was flush against his chest. "You promised you would drink after you had eaten" "Godric you know what will happen" "I am counting on it" he whispered . His other arm was tight around her torso. "Now take your own advice and drink" he growled. She sensed his impatience and reluctantly drank. Godric's blood tasted amazing and she could just keep drinking but she didn't. She pulled away after a short amount of time. Godric growled "You need more". She pushed his arm away, he was not expecting her to push him away with such strength. Godric went into defensive vampire mode and pinned Kathryn to the counter with one hand. "Drink" he growled holding out his arm. Kathryn raised both her eyebrows. "Or what, you can't make me and you can't glamour me" "That's right I can't and even if I could I wouldn't " he said sadly he climbed off Kathryn.

He sat on the counter next to her and Kathryn sat up next to him. "You should only drink if you want too, Vampire should never force humans to drink their blood or do their bidding. It's what makes us monsters". "You were never a monster to me" Kathryn said stroking his face. He smiled "it's the blood talking" "Godric if I hadn't wanted to drink your blood do you really think I would have." He knew how stubborn she could be and he loved her for it. He jumped down from the counter and stood between her legs. Kathryn leaned forward and kissed him, his arms were around her in seconds. "Come on lets get you to bed". "Oh goody my bed or yours" "You will sleep alone in your own bed young lady". This was hard for Godric he wanted to make love to her and his own body was responding to her affection. "Godric I have never known you to not be in the mood but if you're not in the mood maybe Eric is" The blood was definitely talking now. "Your tolerance is not what it used to be is it" he whispered in her ear "You sent me away remember".

Godric picked her up and blurred upstairs to her bedroom. It was light tight so her could stay with her if necessary even though he knew he really shouldn't. She took off her t-shirt and her trousers and stood in front of him in her underwear. Godric's fangs clicked out "Well if you are going to do that you are making it hard for me to resist you" he growled "You never had any will power" she teased him. "Not when it came to you" He walked towards her and took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. His tongue desperately crashing against her lips until she let him in. Her hands moved from his shoulders down his muscular arms and across his torso and under his shirt. Kathryn ripped the shirt off and flung it on the floor. Godric tightened his grip around her waist, her tongue invaded his mouth exploring the familiar territory, her tongue grazed one of his fangs and her blood entered his mouth, he sucked eagerly at the wound, tasting her again not because he needed to but because he wanted too. His hands found their way under Kathryn's vest top and he pulled it up and over her head. His hands travelled over her torso towards her breasts, circling them and brushing her nipples until they stood out. Godric breathed out and looked into Kathryn's eyes. Her hands were on his chest and she pushed him across the room onto the bed. She was going to be so angry with him tomorrow. He blurred off the bed towards her and picked her up and pinned her to the bed.

He could smell her arousal and moved his hand down towards her panties. Stroking her clit through her panties, he felt his own arousal hardening. He ripped off her panties and stroked her clitoris slowly. She was writhing underneath him, so he gently worked his finger into her vagina, stroking her gently, before working a second one in followed by a third. He then began to speed up his fingers moving in and out of her and she was grasping his arms moaning. His own arousal painful against the waistband of his trousers. Kathryn sensing his discomfort ripped his trousers off him. He removed his fingers and positioned himself between her legs and entered her. She moaned as he entered her. He then picked her up and seated her on his thighs. He set a fast pace and Kathryn matched it. With his blood inside her he had never felt dissatisfied in their lovemaking she could keep pace with him easily. He had always felt that he was making love to humans but none ever made love back not until he had made love to Kathryn. His breathing deepening and Kathryn's moans grew louder, they both sped up the pace pushing harder and harder until Godric held her still thrusting one last time and spilling his seed inside her. Kathryn's body shook violently from the orgasm she had. Pulsing to a stop he laid her back down on the bed and withdrew himself from her. Godric then spooned her holding her in his strong arms as she fell asleep. "Sleep well little one" he whispered in her ear. "You are in so much trouble" she murmured back "I know. Go to sleep. You can yell at me tomorrow". Godric fell into a peaceful sleep with his lover in his arms. That night he dreamt of nothing and woke the next day refreshed. The dreams he had kept at bay for one night would soon return but this time he was not alone in dealing with them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kathryn woke the next evening to find Godric's arms wrapped around her like dead weights. This was unusual for her, as he had always risen before her claiming to not need that much sleep. He would often feed and return as she woke. It enabled them to spend as much of the evening together as possible.

Kathryn then realised that she was naked. "Oh no you didn't. Godric you are in so much trouble". Kathryn made to move but realised he held her tightly and she was going nowhere. She knew from previous experience that Godric didn't appreciate being woken before he was ready and would often pin her to the bed thinking that she was trying to kill him. It was not a pleasant experience. Wriggling didn't help, as he would only grip her tighter. She moved to lie on her back and reached behind her and removed the pillow from under her head. She wacked Godric in the face with it. He moved in his sleep and she hit him again and he opened his eyes "Oh good you're awake then" "Yes it would appear that I have no choice in the matter". Would you please let me go so I can do human stuff" "Nope" 'why not" "I don't want too and you can't make me" "Touché" Godric was being sullen a teenager again, but then she had just woken him up and as he was like her brother he was not a morning person. "Godric please" "Nope" and he gripped her tighter. She slapped his hands "I need to breath, now let me go" "Give me one reason why I should" "Urm because you planned last night, making me drink you blood knowing full well what it would do and after telling me to sleep in my own bed you came and joined me" "Well firstly you said last night and I quote if I if I hadn't wanted to drink your blood do you really think I would have and secondly you did take off your clothes which makes you difficult to resist." Kathryn opened her mouth and frowned and then closed it again.

He had played her and he knew she was mad. I am going for a shower she said. His grip did not release her. "Godric!" "Only if I can come with you " She raised her eyebrow. "I promise I'll be good" "You had better be." He released her. They both knew Godric was never good in the shower. Kathryn got out of bed and walked across the room. She got to the bathroom door (Eric had an en-suite in this room) and turned round. "Godric" "Yes" "You are never still asleep when I wake up… Did I tire you out?" Kathryn smiled mischievously. Godric sat up he would never admit to Kathryn that this was the first decent nights sleep that he had since he had sent her away over six months previously. He blurred so he was standing by the bed "I hope you aren't tired now Kathryn because I most definitely am not". He blurred about three paces and Kathryn squealed and ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

She climbed into the shower and turned it on and waited for Godric to join her. She knew it wouldn't be long until he did. Nothing happened for several minutes and Kathryn turned to face the shower and let the warm water run over her. She opened her eyes and leaned her head back and ran her hands over her wet hair. She saw an arm reach around her and pick up the shampoo. "Took you long enough" she scolded," I was enjoying the view" Godric replied. He moulded his body around hers and shampooed her hair. He then reached around and picked up the shower gel and proceeded to wash her. When he had finished he began to kiss her neck and ran his hands over her torso towards her breasts. He cupped her breasts and began to massage them. His arousal was pressed into Kathryn's back and his fangs clicked out. Kathryn knew he probably needed to feed but she turned around in his arms and whispered "Your turn" reaching for the shower gel she washed Godric and her hands stopped on his chest and she looked him in the eye. His eyes were dark with need and with hunger. She leant to kiss him but he was there first ravaging her mouth. He lifted her up in the shower, wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing her up against the shower wall. He entered her before she was ready and she cried out in pain. He hated it when he hurt her and it had happened sometimes when he was eager to make love. With great difficulty he stilled himself to give Kathryn time to adjust to him being inside her. He kissed her passionately and Kathryn thrust her hips towards him, which was an indication that she was ready for him to move. He needed no more encouragement and thrust himself faster and faster inside her. Kathryn had been slightly unprepared for his assault even though she knew if was coming but moved against Godric. He began to breath heavily and she knew he was close. He held her with one arm and moved the other down between them searching for her clitoris. He could tell she wasn't as close as he was and he began to finger her in time to his thrusts. Kathryn began to moan he began to feel her body tense. He thrust harder, knowing she was now as close as he was. He looked into her eyes and then kissed her and moved as fast as he could. Just as he came he moved her head to the side and bit her neck. He fed from her as their orgasm subsided. He lowered her to a standing position but her legs were weak from their lovemaking so he supported her. He pricked one of his fingers on his fang and rubbed it into the bite-marks on her neck and they began to heal. He reached around her and turned off the shower. Climbing out of the shower he found and tower and wrapped it around his waist and handed one to Kathryn.

Godric realised that the only clothes that he had were the ones Kathryn had given him and she had ripped his shirt off him last night. Kathryn had been thinking the same thing. "You could always go topless" she said winking at him. "Did you bring any clothes from New York?" "No I didn't I just jumped on a plane. I thought you might be in danger and the sooner I got here the better".

There was a knock at the door and Kathryn wrapped the towel properly around her. Godric opened the door to find Eric standing there with Pam and several shopping bags. "Come in my child" Godric opened the door fully and Eric entered with Pam. "Did you rest well Godric? Have you fed?" "Yes and Yes" "I realised that miss super prepared had only brought you one change of clothes so Pam and I have been shopping for you both". Pam dumped the shopping bags on the bed and walked towards Kathryn. She circled her appreciatively trailing her had across Kathryn's back and towards her breasts. "I doubt anything that I have brought would improve the towel on you." She smiled at Kathryn who rolled her eyes. Godric growled and glared at Eric. "Pam". Pam sighed and turned to bag and dug around throwing Kathryn a bodice and a pair of tight black trousers. "Shoes are in the boxes. Be sure to come and show me when you are dressed" she said and walked towards the door.

Kathryn was not used to being manhandled by any vampires except Godric and she wasn't about to start now. She appeared in front of Pam and flung out her hand. Pam flew across the room. Kathryn walked towards her. "Kathryn!" Godric had a note of warning in his voice. "Now Pamela lets get a few things straight. I am not here to be manhandled so that you can fulfil your fantasies. If you want to shop for me fine. But if you ever touch me again I will send you through every wall in this building capish? "Pamela nodded. She pulled Pamela up and turned to Godric and Eric and said, "OK we are brand new BFF's. Out! Both of you we are doing girly stuff". Godric and Eric left and as they walked out into the corridor. Eric turned to Godric "Should we leave them together?" "Don't worry Kathryn can hold her own. She is only going to wind her up. Come Eric we have much to talk about". Godric didn't see Kathryn until he went to ground. "What were you two up too all this time?" he asked. "Establishing boundaries that's all. I don't like being mauled" "You never did" 'It's the one thing about vampires that I hate that they think that they own you, that you are an object not a person. I was just teaching Pam that." "Like you taught me? No not like that you were different. You had a grasp on humanity she doesn't but she will".


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Eric had enjoyed his talk with Godric they had 70 years to catch up on. They were both still keeping secrets from each other. Godric had reacquired some of his humanity on meeting Kathryn but he was disappointed in how Eric had turned out. Eric had become brutal and ruthless and had no respect for others. Although Eric gave little away through their bond he noticed Eric never smiled or even laughed. He slept with all his dancers but had never achieved long term companionship human or vampire. Godric now understood what Eric missing. Kathryn had made Godric laugh with her sarcasm and she treated him as her equal not as anything superior or inferior.

Eric had been keeping something much more deadly from Godric. Eric had crossed another vampire in his area. Oliver Templeton was avampire who owned a rival bar in Eric's area and had been turning a generous profit from it, of which Eric had taken a large sum in taxes for his Queen Sophie-Ann. Eric had slowly been poaching Oliver's staff and dancers for Fangtasia over a couple of months. Now Oliver's business was suffering and he was demanding compensation from his Sheriff. Eric was not interested in a business showdown. His bar was making money and the competition was eliminated and that's all he cared about. However, Oliver was not going down without a fight and had demanded a meeting with Eric early the following evening. Eric had not seen a way out of the situation. He was fundamentally in the wrong and he couldn't stake Oliver and he could not banish him from the area as he hadn't done anything wrong and he would have had to refer the matter to the Queen. But a solution had presented itself in Kathryn. He could just offer her to Oliver to feed from against her will and her blood would finish him off. Problem solved. Eric had decided that the best thing would be not to tell Kathryn so the whole thing would be completely against her will. He could sort her and Godric out later. Godric would not be happy and he would probably lecture him about Kathryn not being a toy.

Fortunately for Eric, Godric had slept in his coffin that day and not with Kathryn, who often woke early. Godric had needed more sleep than before his possession, so Eric hoped that the whole thing would be over before Godric woke and he might even be able to keep Kathryn quiet. Eric rose just before sunset, Oliver was due at 9pm and all he had to do was to find Kathryn and get her to Fangtasia.

Oliver was early, Eric didn't panic he knew the less Kathryn knew the better. Oliver yelled a lot about Eric owing him money and poaching his staff. Eric was soon bored. He knew Oliver had didn't think much of True Blood preferring the real thing. "Oliver I have recently acquired a unusual human, perhaps you would like to taste her in compensation?" Oliver's eyes darkened. "I want to drain her" he demanded. "As you wish. I will fetch her". He blurred out of the bar and to his residence behind Fangtasia. Godric was still asleep as far as he could tell and Kathryn was in the kitchen. He entered the kitchen and leaned against the doorjamb. "Making a mess again" he said. Kathryn looked up smiling "Like you would know, you have never even used this kitchen'. "Come with me" he said tilting his head. "Why?" she asked looking for a towel to wipe her hands. He blurred to her side and handed her a towel. "I have been thinking about the food thing that you suggested and I have some plans and associates in the bar and I would like to show them to you. The bar is about to open and I need to be there. Would you come back with me?" "Sure" she raised her eyes to the ceiling. "You will be back before he wakes up, besides he will know you aren't far away through the bond".

Eric offered her his hand blurred towards Fangtasia. Kathryn was thinking Eric was being nice, which made her suspicious. They hadn't really spoken since Godric had come back, both overly concerned with Godric's health and wellbeing and in preventing anymore suicide attempts. Godric had spoken fondly of Eric and Kathryn saw no reason why she shouldn't trust him. She had gotten on well with Godric's underling Isabelle and her human Hugo although she had never liked Stan much. Godric had told her that Stan was dead and she was glad the guy was creepy. She never got that vibe off Eric. She didn't get much from him, only that he was fiercely loyal to Godric and although he was focussed on his business he wasn't happy.

Eric brought Kathryn in the back door and into the bar. Eric introduced her to Oliver who was instantly attracted to the half druid girl as she shook his hand. Oliver sniffed discretely he couldn't smell this girl and he looked at Eric who cocked an eyebrow. Kathryn didn't speak she knew that vampires didn't like humans starting conversations about business she looked at Eric and waited for him to speak. Eric turned to Oliver and said "She is all yours. Enjoy". Kathryn looked at Oliver as his fangs clicked out and stood up. Oliver blurred behind her putting one of his arms around her clamping both her arms to her sides. He tilted her head to one side with the other hand and bit her neck. "Eric " she screamed "Come back". He walked across the bar to his office and shut the door behind him. Kathryn was screaming in her head for Godric. Oliver stopped momentarily to whisper in her ear. "You taste divine" He sunk his fangs into her neck. She was powerless. She needed her hands to channel her telekinesis. Eric had left her alone helpless.

Godric eyes sprang open. He could feel Kathryn's panic through the bond and feel her screaming in his head. She was close and Eric was close to her but doing nothing. Feeling concern for both his lover and child he was out of the coffin in seconds and blurring towards Fangtasia. He burst through the back door and saw an unfamilar vampire feeding on Kathryn. He roared and Eric appeared at the office door. The look on his face was one of guilt. Godric fangs clicked out and he blurred across the room until he was in front of Oliver. He looked into Kathryn's eyes and tried to send feelings of calm through their bond. Kathryn spoke imploringly to him. "Godric I can't move my arms." He now understood her panic. Kathryn had done this before for him but her arms had always been free. She was unable to free herself. As he reached for the vampire's arms the vampire coughed and started vomiting blood. Kathryn spoke weakly "Godric, Help me" she was losing consciousness due to the amount of blood the vampire had drunk. He ripped the vampires arms from around her and pulled her into his arms. Kathryn was already covered in Oliver's blood. Oliver fell to his knees vomiting more and more blood. His eyes began to bulge and his face became swollen and Godric pulled Kathryn across the room. He turned Kathryn away from Oliver as his head exploded covering the nearby chairs and tables with blood. "Its alright little one its over" he whispered . Godric glared at Eric and opened his mouth. "Pamela" he shouted. Pam appeared at the opposite side of the bar. She had not known what Eric was doing and her mouth dropped at the mess in Fangtasia and also the fact that Kathryn was covered in blood. Kathryn was shaking and swaying. Firstly, Godric bit his wrist and forced Kathryn to drink. He turned to Pam and said "Take her back to the house and make sure she has a shower. Get her dressed and do not let her leave and do not leave her alone until I come back. I wish to speak to my child alone". Pamela nodded and took Kathryn's arm she was still shaking. "Come" she said. Godric nodded at her. He called over his shoulder "Don't try anything stupid Pamela. Once the blood kicks in she will be stronger than you."

He turned to Eric. "What the hell were you thinking? She isn't a get out of jail free card when ever you have people you don't want to deal with. She is a person and what is more she is mine. How dare you use her to clean up your own mess". Eric was angry "Oh come Godric you mean to tell me that you have never used her ability to get rid of people" "Of course I have but it was carefully planned. I had told her before hand and I never left her and I made sure that she could always free herself. I have only asked her to do it twice in last 60 years. You have known her less than one week and you are already using her as your own personal vampire killer. I don't know what is worse Eric the fact you used her or the fact that you left her. Did it not occur to you she might have been drained? Eric muttered "Her blood is toxic she was safe " "Eric" Godric shouted "Her blood is toxic but she can be drained like any other human. She isn't immortal. I could have lost her this evening all because of you and your lack of respect for anyone's life except your own. Now I am going to check on Kathryn and try and convince her to stay here but Eric I promise you that if she wants to go then I will go with her wherever she wants". Eric blurred to his maker and fell on his knees. "Godric please stay. I am sorry. I will not use her again without your permission" "My permission" Godric spat "what about her permission Eric? Do you not see a person? For the first time since I made you I am ashamed of you and I regret turning you. You have disappointed me child". Blood tears ran down Eric's cheeks he felt the sting of Godric's words but also the intensity of Godric's disappointment and disgust amplified through their bond. He looked up and Godric was gone.

Kathryn stood in the shower and let the hot water run over her. Finally when all the blood had washed away and she reached for a towel and got out. She wrapped the towel around her and went out. Pam was sitting on the bed with some clothes on her lap. "How are you feeling?" "Better thank you". Pam looked at her "I didn't know you know" Kathryn replied quietly "I know. I wasn't expecting it either. I would have done it you know. I have done it for Godric in the past. But he always had a plan. He would make me sit on his lap and he would bite me and feed in front of whoever he wanted to be rid off. He would then offer the vampire me and literally hand me over. That way he had one of my hands, the vampire would feed I would count to 15 and nod at Godric and he would let go of my hand and I could throw the other guy across the room and by that time the blood would have started working and he would be vomiting. I would be well out of the way and I would be safe. Eric left me Pam". Kathryn started crying. "I panicked I couldn't see a way out both my hands were clamped to my sides I couldn't move." Pam but her arms round the little creature. "Hush, Eric saw you as an opportunity. I don't think he actually realized how close to dying you would actually come "

Godric walked back to the house behind Fangtasia He was concerned about Kathryn, she was never in great shape after these killings even when she knew they were coming. But this one had shaken her, he could tell through their bond. It wasn't that she minded doing it so much it was the fact that she had felt trapped and alone in it. Godric was fuming with Eric, he never tried diplomacy or friendship or connections to do business. He just took what he wanted. Godric had never meant for him to become like this. He had not blurred back to the house as he was afraid of what he would find there. He was afraid that Kathryn would want to leave and he wasn't ready to leave yet. He had felt a sense of calm around his child and grandchild. The nightmares that had plagued him in the months prior to his meeting the sun had not returned. Godric walked up the stairs and towards Kathryn's room. Pam and Kathryn were sitting on the bed. Kathryn was still in a towel but she wasn't shaking and that was a good sign. Pam looked up as Godric appeared at the door. He nodded a dismissal at her and she put the clothes that were on her lap on the bed and stood up and walked out. As she passed Godric he thanked her.

He walked to the bed and sat down. "I want to leave now" Kathryn said. There was steel and determination in her voice "Not forever just for a few days. I just don't want to be here right now. Is that ok?" Godric looked at her. "I have failed you twice now" Godric said sadly. " I never thought that Eric would be a threat to you. I am ashamed to call him my child. If you wish to leave permanently I will not stop you. I only ask that you allow me to come with you". Kathryn looked at him and threw her arms around him. "Of course you may come with me. I wasn't planning to leave you anytime soon and definetly not with Eric. You always get suicidal around him and I can't have that. Lets go and see Isabelle" she said "We can stay away a few days but Eric can think we are never coming back for all I care and when we do. Will you do something for me?" "Of course sweetheart anything you want". "Will you command him never to use me like that without telling you about it first?" "Of course I will. We don't have to come back if you don't want too". "Godric I think we should. Eric is miserable. If you want to start working on your own personal redemption what better place to start than your own child. Providing he doesn't do something stupid while we are away". Godric's eyes flash "He won't I will see to that. It is time my child remembered he must obey his maker. "Kathryn I want you to get dressed and then I want you to come and find me in Eric's office in Fangtasia". He kissed her forehead and left. Kathryn breathed out. "Shish" she said to herself "he is livid. I am so glad that I am not Eric right now".

Godric walked into Eric's office thirty minutes after he had left Eric kneeling in Fangtasia. His child was trying to concentrate on some business papers and failing. He stood up on seeing his maker and lowered his eyes. Godric said nothing. "I am sorry Godric for disappointing you and for using Kathryn the way I did" "Eric, why are you are apologising to me for what you did to Kathryn you should be apologising to her not me. However, she will be along presently and you will be able to tell her yourself. You have underestimated how much that your little mess has taken out of her. I will be taking her away to Dallas indefinetly. You will bear the cost of our flights and any expenses that we will incur during our stay. " Eric nodded. "As you maker I command you that while I am away you do not leave Shreveport other than to answer to your Queen or myself. You will continue to run this establishment as normal until my return". Eric nodded again. " I believe there is a flight to Dallas leaving in an hour and I expect to be on it with Kathryn. You will make arrangements for a travel coffin and someone to meet us when we arrive. I will fly us to the airport. Now I will fetch Kathryn and I expect this to be arranged when I return" Godric turned and left and Eric picked up the phone to call the airline.

As Godric left the office Kathryn walked through the backdoor of Fangtasia. She was wearing a knee length V neck purple dress. He smiled at her and she gave him a small smile back. This was good he thought there was also colour in her face. Godric held out his hand to her and she took it. "Eric is making our flight arrangements. Now while he is doing that could I buy the lovely lady a drink". Kathryn laughed and nodded. Godric picked her up and placed her on a barstool and vaulted the bar. He turned and faced her and said "What can I get you darlin'. Its on the house" in a deeply southern accent. That was it Kathryn started laughing he reminded her so much of a lovestruck teenager desperately trying to impress his girlfriend. " Have you ever been behind a bar?" "No but how hard can it be" "Besides it's not your house should you really be offering free alcohol." "No but the least I can do is buy you a drink" Eric had appeared in the door of the office. Kathryn looked up and then turned back to Godric and said "Double Vodka on the rocks" . He frowned. So she said slowly "Two shots of vodka with ice Godric". She turned back to Eric and said "You are going to have to do way better than buying me a drink Northman". Eric walked towards to bar and leaned against it. He caught Godric's eye and turned to Kathryn. "I apologise for using you in the way I did this evening. I had no right to do so". Kathryn looked away "well that's stating the obvious". Godric placed the drink in front of her. "Are our flights booked then?" he said turning to Eric. Eric nodded "Everything is arranged but I implore you, I implore you both to reconsider. Please stay here" Kathryn looked at him "Not in a million years". Tears appeared in Erics eyes and he took her hands. "Please Kathryn, please stay I don't want to lose Godric a second time'. I apologise for manipulating you tonight. I hope you will forgive me in time but I cannot earn your forgiveness if you are in Dallas". She pulled her hands out of his "Dallas is a million miles from you and right now that is exactly where I want to be. Godric can we go now… Please". Godric nodded and vaulted the bar again and took her hand and walked her out of the bar.

Eric hurried after them. Godric picked Kathryn up in the parking lot. "Godric wait" Godric put Kathryn down and turned to his progeny. "What Eric? What can you possibly want now? Haven't you hurt enough people for one evening? Can't you just accept what I have said to you and let me take the woman I love away so she does not have to look at you every minute of her waking life". Eric was stunned Godric had never chosen a girl, a human over him. Blood tears were running down Eric cheeks and Kathryn let go of Godric. She reached into her sleeve and pulled out a tissue and wiped the tears from Erics face. She leaned up and held the side of his face with her hand. She kissed the other side. "Eric" she said gently "You need to give him time to calm down". He looked at Godric who glared back. Kathryn turned and looked back as well. She knew that Godric was angry. Eric took her hands again and said "Kathryn I am truly truly sorry." She leaned up and whispered in Eric's ear "Fader, broder, son. He will come back he loves you too much" she kissed him again and walked back into Godric's arms. Godric took off into the air for the airport. Eric fell on his knees. He was surprised that Godric had confided the depths of their personal relationship to a human to Kathryn. He realised how much his maker loved and trusted this woman to explain the intricacies of their own relationship. It explained Godric's anger at his behaviour. He had used Kathryn's abilities to sort his own problems out not realising he had actually put her life in danger. He resolved on their return when ever it would be to make amends with both of them whatever it took.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Godric was silent during their flight to the airport. He gripped her uncomfortably tight but Kathryn knew he was gripping her in anger with Eric. Godric was aware unlike Eric how dangerous this operation had been, with out proper planning she could have died and she nearly had. Kathryn wondered how Lucifier had not died before he realised the gift his own blood had. He didn't have a Godric to give him vampire blood. Kathryn could the feel anger in the atmosphere around him and through their bond. He didn't speak to her while they waited for their flight to be called for boarding and when the time came to go to his travel coffin. All he did was hug and kiss her lightly on the cheek. Kathryn didn't press him other than to say "See you when we land". She smiled and walked down the ramp to the plane. Kathryn slept for the whole flight and was woken by an air stewardess upon landing. The blood loss had been heavy and she was tired.

The flight was short and she waited for Godric in arrivals. Eric had booked a car for them under his own name, so Godric directed the driver to the Hotel Carmilla. Although they could probably have stayed with Isabelle he had decided not to initially. He was far to angry for company and he wanted some privacy from prying eyes. They arrived at the hotel 40 minutes later and checked in. Kathryn had slept the whole journey and if he hadn't have been so angry he would have realised how weak she actually was. He shook her awake harder than he had intended when they arrived and glared at her as she opened her eyes. "Come" he said.

Eric's credit card was already on the account for the room. Taking the elevator to their room on the 9th floor. Kathryn turned to Godric "Just so I know how long do you intend on giving me the silent treatment". He didn't respond. Kathryn looked away and said "That long huh". When Godric was angry he would shut everyone out mostly he would talk to Kathryn but on rare occasions he had shut her out too and this was one of the rare occasions. It meant he was so angry he didn't even trust himself with her. They got out of the elevator and walked down the corridor to their room. Godric opened the door and waved Kathryn through. Kathryn flopped down on the bed and started reading the room service menu. She was feeling a little bit dizzy from the nights blood loss and really tired. Food would help. She looked up. "Do you want any blood?" She asked. Godric didn't respond again. Honestly she thought does he seriously think he can rival human PMS? She understood why he was angry and he wasn't the only one she was mad at Eric too. Getting mad at Godric when he was in one of these moods was not productive even though it was extremely frustrating. She had got mad at him once in frustration in the early days when he had shut her out and the result had been between them the complete destruction of the top floor of the Dallas nest. There had been a lot blurring and throwing him through walls and shouting.

Kathryn ordered the entire room service menu just to annoy Eric and some True Blood for Godric. She doubted he would drink it but he couldn't feed from her tonight and he did need to feed. Food arrived and Kathryn walked into the bathroom where Godric was showering. "I ordered you a true blood. Its on the sink." He still said nothing. It was almost sunrise so Kathryn turned out the light and got into bed and waited for Godric. She had been dozing while he was in the bathroom but in her light sleep she heard the empty True Blood bottle fall into the bin. He got in beside her but didn't touch her. She was hurt by the rejection because tonight she needed him.

Kathryn woke the following evening to find Godric still asleep. She felt less tired and a bit less weak. She quietly ordered room service and had a shower. She debated calling Isabelle to let her know that they were there but decided to wait and determine Godric's mood. While she was eating Godric woke. "Evening" she said "Sleep well?". His fangs clicked out. "Ok still pissed then" You know you are not the only one. You didn't nearly die" she said. She rolled her eyes and turned away from him. If he thought he was angry how did he think she felt. Only she planned to take out her frustration and anger on Eric the next time she saw him. Reaching for the remote she turned on the TV and flicked through the channels. Settling on a crime drama she ignored him. Godric watched her. He was still angry at Eric but he knew he was wrong to take it out on her. It took several minutes for him to calm himself after thinking about Eric and last nights events. He could sense Eric's sadness and unhappiness through their bond but he didn't feel any regret or remorse and that made Godric angry. Kathryn was sitting cross legged on the corner of the bed watching the TV. He moved to sit behind her. "I am sorry" he said quietly "how are you feeling?" "I am feeling better now the dizziness has gone". "Why didn't you say that you were feeling unwell?" "You weren't speaking to me last night. I doubt it would have registered. Besides I feel OK now". Godric put his arms around her. "Kathryn you are going to have more blood and you are not going to argue" he said sternly. He bit his wrist and held it to her mouth. She drank for a few minutes and Godric saw her pale face acquiring some colour again.

"Shall we go and see Isabelle?" Kathryn asked him "Only if you feel up to it". "It will take both our minds of what happened in Louisanana" she reasoned. Godric called a car and Kathryn got dressed and soon they were on their way to their old house. It felt weird going back there as neither of them now lived there. Kathryn fell asleep almost instantly on getting in the car. Thinking back to the previous night Godric realised how much she had been sleeping. This was not good, she was sleeping far too much. Much more than she ever had when she had killed for him. He stopped the car and made the driver drive them straight back to the Hotel. The driver offered to call a doctor but Godric declined and carried her sleeping form back to their room. He had been so angry last night he hadn't realised how weak she actually was. He laid her on the bed and watched sadly as she slept. "How much time did they have left together?" Kathryn woke up four hours later to find herself asleep in their hotel bed in the Carmillia. Godric had the TV on quietly he turned as he felt her stirring. "Evening sweetheart" he said Kathryn sat up holding her head. "How did I get here?" "You fell asleep in the car sweetheart and I decided to bring you back. You have are much weaker than I initially realised. I am sorry. I was so angry with Eric I didn't notice. You need to rest. We will stay here a few days and then go and see Isabelle. I would like to know that you are healthy before I take you into a vampire nest." "Alright" she said. "Now lets see how much room service you can eat". Godric handed her the menu. He would have happily given Kathryn all his blood but he knew she was human and she needed human food. She wasn't a vampire and she couldn't live on blood alone.

While they were waiting for room service Godric came and sat beside Kathryn she turned to him "Godric what shall we do about Eric?' his fangs clicked out "I am being serious how are we going to get through to him. I could yell at him until I am blue in the face and you could wrap him in silver and where would it get us. If I yelled he would see me as an annoying human who he could just blank out and he would just see the silver as some kind of strength test he needed to withstand." Godric looked at Kathryn and said "I don't know. But I am going to command him not to use you again without my prior knowledge. And insist that he also tell you too. Kathryn looked at him. "He worships the ground that you walk on I can't see that being a problem." Godric sighed " But it already is… if he really respected me he would have come to me first about using you and it would never have occurred to him to use you anyway. I have been a bad maker." Godric looked down. Kathryn put her arm round "Godric, makers are there to guide their progeny's but you must accept that Eric is his own person able to make his own decisions and choices. Nothing you did as his maker would have altered what he did last night. Selfishness is one of his human traits that was amplified on becoming a vampire. "You are wise little one" he said "You resolve to make it none of my fault but as his maker I must bear some of the responsibility" "Godric" she said kneeling in front of him and taking his shoulders "Godric you do have a responsibility, the responsibility to put it right." He looked despondent, not really because of the guilt her felt over Eric but he knew that Kathryn would not return to Fangtasia again. Kathryn cupped his face and kissed him "Maybe you and I can't individually but together I am sure we will get through to him together and I am sure Pam will help us. He held her close burying her face in his chest and said "How in 60 years in my nest did you never lose your compassion or your empathy among all those monsters? Because Godric unlike you I never gave up my humanity. I remember my childhood and my upbringing. I was raised as a druid to respect the earth, nature and others. I guess I had enough for both of us." "Maybe we should send Eric to the druids?" Godric smiled. "That's not a bad idea". Kathryn laughed. Room service arrived and Kathryn began to eat. "He would never stay you know. Druid magic would never keep him in one place he would just leave." She looked up from her plate. Godric growled "Not if I commanded him to stay." Kathryn the ever practical said "But what about Fangtasia and his sherriff duties?" Godric looked at her " Pam and I could share them between them" Kathryn looked away. "What is it sweetheart?" She sighed "I like it now you are not a sheriff, we have more time together and I don't want you falling into that depression again and sending me away." He touched her arm " If Pam and I took over Eric's sheriff duties it would only be for a short time and Eric would take over again" Kathryn stopped eating "No I am not letting you do it. I can be selfish too Godric and you are more important to me than him. He was also responsible for nearly killing me. I also don't think sending him away would achieve what we want. I need to make him understand that I am not a blood bag. I am not his personal assassin. Maybe we should make him give up Fangtasia and spend some time away from everything just with us? Let him remember who is." "What about Pam? It is difficult for a maker to leave his progeny" Godric reminded her. "She could come with us or stay and run Fangtasia but I think she should come with us Eric is her maker and it affects her as much as us." "Kathryn" Godric said gently "if we take Eric out of Fangtasia and Pam we either close it or ask someone to run it. If we take him away we take him away from his duties as sherriff and that will annoy some people, Nan Flannigan and the Magister, the Authority and the AVL. Maybe we are overthinking this." Kathryn smiled " We could lock Eric in the house I guess and make him learn to cook and only deal with Sheriff stuff that might be better." Godric laughed "he would have destroyed the place within a week".

Godric and Kathryn sat on the bed in silence. Making Eric realise what he had done would be hard. There were violent ways to do so. Makers could be violent in punishing their progenies but that was a road that they didn't want to go down. Godric vaguely toyed with the idea of finding Eric a girl to love and then feeding on her in front of Eric forcing him to watch. Kathryn had dismissed the idea saying it was the kind of thing that Eric would do and that kind of behaviour was what they were trying to get rid off and he was being petty.

Eric moped after Godric and Kathryn had left. He felt the same emptiness he had felt when his maker had met the sun the first time. He didn't think he would ever feel it again. He knew his maker was disappointed in him but he hadn't cared about it until now. He hadn't in all honesty realised that Kathryn's life had been in true danger. He thought one taste of her blood and Oliver would drop dead. He didn't think that the actual turn of events would be so gruesome. Thinking back over the nights events he realised she had lost a lot of blood he had felt her tremble and seen her sway when she touched him. Godric had come so close to losing her at his hand and if she had died he would have met the sun again without a second thought. Nothing Eric could have said or done would have stopped it. He would have wanted to join her in death. He thought about how lucky Godric was to have found Kathryn. She cared deeply for Godric and she even gave a damn about Eric. She was indeed a very special person she voluntarily touched him with out repulsion and wiped his tears. No human ever did that and he only touched them in sex. She expected nothing in return only to give him comfort from his makers anger. It was a human trait of compassion and to him it was a weak one. Eric was unhappy he had been for a while. Others always had what he wanted, a girl, a profit anything but he always found a way to take it. Kathryn had Godric and Godric had Kathryn if he had tried to break apart that partnership he knew he would have lost Godric forever. Instead he had lost them both.

Eric was sitting in the bar while Ginger and some other girl cleaned up the mess. The bar door opened and a man dressed solely in black walked in. Eric looked up and said "We are closed". The man looked at him steadily "I don't want a drink I want to speak to you Northman" "Have we met?" Eric asked "No but you know my daughter. I am Lucius Black". Erics fangs clicked out he was immediately defensive. The man walked up to him before Eric had a chance to blur and lifted him off the ground. He had the strength of an old vampire. Eric remembered Kathryn could slow down time. Her father could obviously do the same "Retract your fangs" he said quietly. Eric retracted them and Lucius dropped him on the floor, using telekenesis he threw Eric against the wall. He didn't need his hands like Kathryn did Eric noticed. On hearing the noise Pam blurred into the room, silver chains flew out of the mans coat and wrapped themselves around Pam. She was bound where she stood. He walked up to her "You loyalty is admirable child. My quarrel is not with you but with your maker. He has revealed a secret his maker kept for over half a century". Eric glared at him "What wrong?" he growled "You are no vampire. I do not have to answer to you". "My daughter is not a toy Mr. Northman. She is a weapon just like me and until tonight she lived in secret amongst your kind. Your rather public display of her power has left her and our whole family open to attack". "No one else was here" Eric shouted. "Not Pam or Godric". Lucius turned and looked at him "Tell me Mr. Northman how do you intend to explain Mr Templetons vanishing act? The ways to kill a vampire and correct me if I am wrong require a body to remain. Wooden stakes pierce the heart and severed spinal cords still require a body. If he was burnt ash would remain and there is no evidence of a fire here and this is the last known place of Mr. Templetons whereabouts. Did you think about the aftermath? How do you plan to defend yourself regarding killing of one of your own. It is a crime amongst your kind I believe". Eric was silent. "People will ask questions Mr. Northman. How do you plan to answer them?". Eric remained silent he didn't know. Oliver had acquaintances, colleagues and friends all of whom would not let his disappearance go with out answers. "For my daughters own safety she will have to go into hiding. I will have to separate her and Godric for a lengthy amount of time until our existence has fallen back into legend. There will be debate for some time over toxic blood. In the short term there will be many questions over Mr. Templetons death. For Godric and Kathryn it will be many decades possibly centuries until they see each other again. I will have to take her away somewhere you and Godric can't find her. "No, you can't. Godric will try and meet the sun" Eric gasped. "You leave me no choice" Lucius said. "I can't in good conscience hold your maker responsible for your actions. I have known him many decades and I know he loves my daughter and respects the need for secrecy. During their separation you will ensure that your maker doesn't meet the sun. Their future reunion will hopefully give your maker something to live for. However, you will employ my son as a barman and he will see to it if Godric does try and meet the sun he will be there to prevent it." "I thought your son was dead" "I have had more than one son Mr. Northman. Vincent will be along presently and your maker will return to you in one week's time. I hope until the time I can safely return Kathryn to Godric we have no cause to meet again. I suggest you do not use my son in the same way as my daughter he is older and stronger than her and will not be used in such a way. Now can you tell me where Godric has taken her she is asleep and I cannot locate her. "Godric has taken her back to Dallas" he said quietly. "They have a room at the Hotel Carmilla. He did not wish to return to his old nest tonight." With that Lucius was gone and the chains around Pam vanished.

Lucius could use his own magic to travel to Dallas and to the Hotel Carmilla. He was saddened by what he had to do now. Kathryn and Godric had been happy together for many years and although Godric had chosen to burn it had not been a long-term effect. Lucius had the gift of foresight and it had showed him that much and now after the pain that separation had caused them. He would have to separate them again this time for a much longer period. He had not seen Mr. Northman's idiotic actions and he cursed his own gift. The receptionist gave him their room number saying that the young lady had been taken ill shortly after leaving the hotel and that the gentleman with her had taken her back to their room to rest. Lucius looked sad Kathryn had lost a lot of blood and was weakened by what Eric had made her do. He took the lift to the 9th floor and knocked lightly on the door. He knew Kathryn was asleep but thought Godric wouldn't be. Godric opened the door and his face fell at the sight of Lucius. He knew why he had come. When Godric had used Kathryn to kill another vampire Lucius had told him how carefully it had to be done so that Kathryn's gift would remain a secret and she would be safe. Lucius had told him 50 years previously that if anything gave him cause for concern for Kathryn's safety or if their secret was endanger of being revealed. He would remove her from the nest and from Godric and he would never see her again.

Godric looked sad " I was hoping you would not come" Godric said sadly. Lucien put his hand on Godric's shoulder " The amount of blood she lost and the public way it was done I had no choice. I must take her away Godric, away from vampires and where she will be safe and have time to recover fully. I must hide her until this has all died down. I do not blame you at all. You were always cautious with her but Eric has given me no other choice. Our family is a legend, an urban myth and so it must remain. There will be a time when we will need to fight to defend humanity and our numbers are not great. The element of surprise is all that we have. All of the Black children are sacred. I will give you time Godric to say goodbye. She will know what is coming but I will give you a week no longer. You have a little more time as you took her away straight away and no one knows that you are here in Dallas. It will be many decades even a century before you will see her again. Godric nodded. "One week Godric no more" With that Lucius turned and left. Godric's anger with Eric only amplified. In his anger he had forgotten his promise to Lucius. Now with Eric's carelessness he had lost Kathryn. A century was nothing to him he had lived through many but it would be a long time for her. Kathryn was not dead though nor was she not gone forever. Unwittingly Lucius had given Godric something to live for, a time when they could be together again. He re-entered the room and watched her sleep thinking how little time there was left for him to watch her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed the story you guys are awesome. I still can't believe how many people have read it. Chapter 11 will be up soon. **

**Chapter 10**

Godric kept Kathryn at the hotel Carmillia for two nights to recover and get her strength back, until she was going up the wall to get out. He relished this little bit of time they had alone together. He had not told her of her fathers visit but he knew he would have to. On the third night he gave in to her demands to leave. "Alright little one we will visit Isabelle". Kathryn was back to her usual self although she still slept a lot and got tired really easily. There was a small sadness in her eyes, she knew what was coming as he did but Lucius impending visit remained unspoken between them, to say it out loud would have made it real. His anger towards Eric had never been higher. He sent waves of it frequently through his bond to his child, anything to stop him taking it out on Kathryn and losing any of the small amount of time they had left together.

On the way to Dallas nest Kathryn gave Godric a hoodie. "Let's not freak everyone out immediately shall we, seeing as everyone thinks you are dead." He grimaced at her. Hoodies were not his favourite piece of clothing but he decided to indulge her. The car arrived and Kathryn jumped out. She was smiling mischievously. Godric looked at her puzzled. "Race you" she said. She ran up the path and he blurred after her, not that he stood a chance and he knew it. It was a game they played previously. It was a way of forcing Godric to relieve stress after difficult political discussions or meetings. Kathryn got there first leaning past her Godric rang the doorbell. Kathryn turned towards him laughing "I win again". Godric smiled and kissed her. Isabelle opened the door herself and Godric raised his hood. Kathryn turned to the opening door. "Since when does the Sheriff personally answer the door" she laughed. "I was passing" Isabelle smiled. "well I am honoured". Kathryn reached forward and hugged Isabelle. She had missed Isabelle in her time away they had been great friends. "I brought an old friend to see you. Can we come in?" Kathryn said. Isabelle looked dubiously at the hooded figure. Kathryn gave her an imploring look. "It's a surprise" "Come in.. Come to the study." Kathryn grabbed Godric's hand and led him through the all too familiar house.

Isabelle waved them into the study. Kathryn went and sat on one of the window seats at the far side of the room. Godric went and stood in front of the desk and Isabelle went behind it. As she faced Godric he lowered his hood. Isabelle gasped and lowered herself into the seat. "Godric" she gasped "how is this possible?" she looked at Kathryn. "Well" Kathryn started " to wrap up the last week in about 60 seconds. I felt Godric through our blood bond and went to see Godric's child Eric and Godric was in the body of some creature and he drained and killed a load of vampires and humans to get our attention. Then I exorcised him and he and I have been staying with his child who then decided to use me as his own personal assassin. I nearly died and Godric got pissed off with Eric. He even refused to talk to me because he was so angry but I wanted to leave Louisiana so we decided to come and see you but Eric thinks we have left him and might never come back. The end". Isabelle breathed out "That's quite a lot to process. Are you two returning to Dallas permanently?" Godric looked at Isabelle. "No we aren't returning permanently although with your permission I will return often to visit. " Isabelle smiled "you will always be welcome in this nest. Are you staying at the Hotel Carmilla?". "Yes " replied "I will this time but in the future I will take up your offer of accommodation here". He smiled at Isabelle she had always been one of his most trusted underlings. Isabelle noticed that Godric did not say we he said I and this worried her. "Well since you are here. I insist that you come to our gathering tonight. Kathryn you will have to change. You cannot possibly come in jeans besides I insist". Godric caught her eye as he knew exactly what Isabelle meant by gathering. Kathryn didn't. "What kind of gathering?" said Kathryn suspiciously. Isabelle waved her hand dismissively "Oh just a gathering of vampires and their companions". Kathryn folded her arms "Really, well believe it or not I did see the look that just passed between you two and I did not live in this nest for 60 years to not know when you two are up to something. Besides everything is at the Hotel Carmilla and I am guessing no one is going to let me go back and change" "No you can't. I am sure I have something upstairs that will fit you " Isabelle held out her hand and Kathryn crossed the room and took it. She turned back and looked at Godric. He smiled at her "Don't worry sweetheart I am among friends. I will await your entrance with great anticipation". "Look after her" he said to Isabelle as they exited.

Isabelle led Kathryn up some stairs. Kathryn sighed "He switched back into Sherriff Godric very quickly". Isabelle looked at her. "He is really angry at Eric at the moment. Eric used me without warning to get rid of a business competitor and I could't move and Godric felt me panic and burst into Fangtasia and told Eric he was ashamed of him. Eric crumbled and Godric told him if I wanted to leave Louisiana he was coming with me and Eric begged him not to go but he did." Isabelle hugged Kathryn. "He will calm down in time he always does. He values your company and wisdom you know". Kathryn laughed "I wouldn't say that I was very wise Isabelle. Isabelle, what made him meet the sun? He hasn't told me yet not in so many words. I can't believe that it was solely Eric's doing". "It wasn't anything to do with Eric" Isabelle acknowledged "He went to the FOTS and offered himself as a sacrifice." Kathryn raised her eyebrows "What?". Isabelle continued "He was trying to make amends for his centuries of killing" "I didn't know that bit. Isabelle did his behaviour change after I left?' "Yes it did. He slept very little and would often not sleep at all. When he did sleep it wasn't restful. He would appear at his door sweating blood like he was sick. Although he constantly claimed he felt fine". Kathryn looked away "He probably was fine. Isabelle, humans sweat in the night when they have particularly horrific nightmares. He was probably reliving what he had done. He must have thought the only way to be free of them was to meet the sun". They arrived at Isabelle's room and Kathryn was deep in thought. The pieces of the jigsaw were coming together slowly. Godric had felt guilty for what he had done in the past Kathryn knew that. He must have decided to meet the sun as a way of repentance. He sent her away so she wouldn't have to watch or talk him out of it and after she had left these nightmares had only confirmed what he knew he was. What she didn't understand is why Godric hadn't had these nightmares when they were together. She filed it away in her mind to think about later.

Isabelle interrupted her train of thought. "lets find you something to wear" she smiled. "Isabelle what exactly does this gathering entail?" "Well" Isabelle started "before Godric met you he had these parties all the time. They allowed humans and vampires to socialize in a formal situation before the Great Revelation. The humans and vampires would pair off by the end of the evening and the vampires would feed on the humans and " "Thank you Isabelle but I get the picture. So basically I have to put on a pretty dress and let loads of vampires leer over me all evening. That sounds like fun" Isabelle took her by the shoulders "Kathryn, you are Godric's no one else will touch you. He stopped doing them when he met you he didn't feel the need to do them. But other vampires enjoyed them and still do that's why we do them now. The most you will have to do is fend off a few advances if that and sit on Godric's lap all evening". "Why would I have to sit on his lap?" "Well you can't sit next to him. The rules state that the vampire has to show a display of dominant possession." "There are rules, isabelle. What are the rules?" Isabelle smiled and held up a green dress. Kathryn shook her head. " That once claimed a human belongs to that vampire for the evening." She held up a deep purple dress and Kathryn nodded. "Centuries ago these parties followed the social rules of the time and were strictly adhered too and are continued today. You will be perfectly safe". "So basically you are saying is that it's a way for vampires and humans to mix safely. That doesn't sound so bad in fact is sounds like a Nan Flanagan PR campaign." They both laughed.

Isabelle helped Kathryn change and did her hair. She too changed at vampire speed. Isabelle always looked amazing. She had given Kathryn a floor length deep purple v neck gown, black shoes and an amethyst choker. She and Kathryn descended the stairs together and Isabelle took Kathryn's hand and guided her into the ballroom. "Godric is on the sofa if you want to go and join him." Kathryn smiled mischievously "Isabelle there is no need for me to make it easy for him. If Godric wants me he can come and get me. Tell me there is alcohol at this gathering". Isabelle laughed and walked Kathryn to a bar and poured her a vodka. When Isabelle and Kathryn had entered all eyes had fallen on the Sheriff and her guest. A sideways glance at Godric told her he had changed into black trousers and white shirt. Kathryn did have to admit that he did look rather sexy. He seemed relaxed mixing with vampires he had known for many decades and not having to deal with the political side. The room had fallen silent at Isabelle's entrance with Kathryn both women looked stunning. Isabelle remained by Kathryn's side until she was called away. Kathryn knew several of the vampires and their humans in the room and spent an hour meeting old friends and generally catching up. Godric hadn't been near her all evening and neither had any other man. Godric liked games and this was clearly one of his cat and mouse games. Kathryn realised there was one person she hadn't spoken to yet this evening. She excused herself from a conversation and left the room. She made her way towards the kitchen.

As she left Isabelle sought out Godric. "How are you really?" she asked him Godric motioned to the window and both of them walked towards it. " I am fine" he said. Isabelle looked at him steadily. "OK not fine but not suicidal either." He watched Kathryn walk out the door "I am losing her Isabelle' Isabelle put her hand on his arm. "No you cannot be" "Lucius came to see me two nights ago. Eric has made Kathryn's ability too public. He has given me a week to say goodbye and then she will be gone. I will not see her for many decades maybe even centuries". The necessity of secrecy is too great.". "Godric" she said "I am so sorry. I remember the promise you made Lucius. I never thought that your child would be the one to break it. You were always so careful. Now you have found each other and there is nothing to stop you it is so cruel that you will be taken away from each other." Godric looked at her his face a masking his true emotion "I did not think Eric would ever use her like he did. I have failed her again. At least the separation is not permanent" he said. Isabelle looked at her former Sherriff and said "Then use tonight and every night you have until she leaves to make sure she never forgets you and has a reason to come back to you". Godric gave a small smile. "Oh come Godric you enjoyed these parties so much before. There is a reason that you haven't claimed her yet and she is not going to make it easy for you. Have fun Godric" She walked away

Kathryn had left to visit the kitchen and its resident chef. Louis was Godric's and then Isabelle's personal chef for the humans that lived in the nest. He had after many years of persuasion allowed Kathryn to cook in his kitchen. Louis was French. Kathryn poked her head around the door where Louis was having one of his normal meltdowns. Kathryn had grown used to them over the years and knew that Louis's bark was worse than his bite. She called across the kitchen "Bonjour Louis" He looked up and she smiled. "Cava" knowing full well everything was not alright. He threw down his spoon and shouted "Kathryn ma cherie. You look amazing darling. What are you doing here?" "I came with Godric" "Godric is here" "Yes long story. I thought I had better come and say hello before you found out that I was here from anyone else." . He came over and kissed her twice on the cheeks "Well I would expect to only hear of your presence from yourself. You know what sort of party this is correct?" She nodded. "Then why has Godric not claimed you, you should be on his arm and nothing else" "He is playing the field it would seem". "Well back to the party and tell him if he does not claim you I will" He said ushering her out of the kitchen. Kathryn laughed and "I am going." She paused at the door. "Out" Louis bellowed. Kathryn laughed again and fled.

Walking back down the corridor a young vampire stepped out of the shadows. "Well" he said "Aren't you a unclaimed sight for sore eyes?". Kathryn smiled at the vampire. "I believe we have not been introduced"" she said holding out her hand. She didn't recognise him as one of Godric's former underlings or member of the area. He took her hand "My name is Robert" Kathryn started walking towards the ballroom and he walked alongside her "it is a pleasure to meet you Robert. Have you been in Dallas long?" "No I am new to the area. Your Sheriff has granted me permission to live here." "Oh I don't live here I am merely visiting the Sheriff. I am the companion of her predecessor" "Well that is a great shame, but I will make you mine for the night". He gripped her hand and turned her to face him, looking her in the eye he said "You will be mine for the night". Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Are you seriously trying to glamour me? That is so not going to work…Idiot". She pulled her hand out of his grasp and walked into the ballroom. She went to the bar got another drink and went and stood by the window looking out over the garden. Kathryn had stood there many times waiting for Godric to finish Sheriff business. She was glad that he didn't have to attend to that tonight, but if he wanted to play games she could too.

Kathryn stood looking out over the garden sipping her drink. She hadn't looked for Godric on her way in so had no idea whether he was even still in the room. A strong pair of arms crept around her waist. "You look amazing" Godric whispered into her ear. "It took you long enough" she chastised him. "Well you disappeared." "I went to see Louis, He says hi by the way and if you didn't claim me then he would". Godric laughed Louis was incorrigible, but he knew Louis was only teasing and was fond of Kathryn only in a friendly way. "Well I claim you now" . She turned and faced him "What if I don't want to be claimed Godric? He folded his arms "You have no choice in the matter" he reached out and tucked a hair behind her ear. "Really, so you think that you can leave me alone all evening and then waltz over here and claim me. Godric, you are 2000 years old and a former Sherrif. You are going to have to do way better than that!". She turned to walk away from him. He grabbed her and turned her back to face him. He raised an eyebrow at her. He blurred behind and put his arms around her. "Kathryn, I am claiming you right now and you are not going to argue with me". Godric's arms flew out to the sides from around Kathryn's waist. "Really Godric, how do you plan to keep me by your side. I can slow down time so you never going to be able to blur anywhere near me and unless you have forgotten I am telekinetic.". He turned her to face him and looked her in the eye "Please Kathryn, Please can I claim you." "Why would you want to do that Godric?" He whispered in her ear "Because I love you" Kathryn pretended to think Godric leaned forward and kissed her. "Yes Godric you can. I am yours." He smiled. He took her arm in his. "I only had fend off one admirer but that was bad enough". Godric's eyes darkened. "It was some newbie, I didn't recognise him. His name was Robert. He looked like a youngish vampire.' Godric guided Kathryn to the sofa and sat down pulling her down onto his lap his hand rested on her knee.

Robert entered the ballroom and made his way towards Kathryn and Godric. He looked at Godric and Kathryn. "Sir" he said "I have already claimed this lady". Kathryn looked up "Glamouring is not claiming" she retorted. He hissed "You would prefer this child to a man". Godric's hand tightened on her knee in warning. " Robert I said that I am the companion of Isabelle's predecessor" she motioned towards Godric. "This is Isabelle's predecessor". The man paled slightly "if you feel like taking on a 2000 year old vampire go ahead and be my guest". The man bowed to Godric. "My apologies sir. I meant no offence" he said. Godric smiled and gestured to him to sit beside him. He moved his other arm so that it was around Kathryn's waist. "There is no harm done" he said "I am at fault for not claiming her sooner but as we are among friends I didn't see the need. I was not aware that newcomers were here. Please accept my apologies for creating a misleading situation". The man was immediately charmed by Godric's manners. "I am afraid I dropped in on the Sherrif without invitation and she invited me to stay". Godric and Robert talked about Dallas and Kathryn fidgeted slightly because she was bored. The political and diplomatic side of being a Sherriff had never interested her. Godric released her from his grip and pushed her gently off his lap. She stood up. "Go on" he said "I can tell we are boring you, you are among friends no one else will try and claim you". Kathryn smiled and leant down and kissed him on the cheek.

Isabelle was standing by the bar so she made her way over to her. She saw Kathryn coming over and smiled. "I see Godric is doing the Sheriff thing" she said. "Old habits die hard I guess" Kathryn replied looking over. "Isabelle is the piano still behind the curtain? I wondered if I might play for you all". " Ahh you are bored with vampire politics' She laughed. Kathryn always asked to play when she was bored and it had proved advantageous to Godric as she was an accomplished pianist and visiting vampires enjoyed the music. Isabelle waived her hand towards the curtain "Go ahead" she said. She called over two underlings to pull the curtains back. Kathryn went and sat at the piano and played some of her favourite music. After all that had happened in the past week it felt good to play. Isabelle came over sometime later and asked Kathryn as the evening was drawing to its conclusion if she would play something slower to set the mood for what would come next. Kathryn smiled and started to play a slower piano sonata. Godric recognising the change in tone came and sat next to her. Vampires and humans began to pair off and left the room either to return to their own nests with their humans or upstairs to the many bedrooms that the mansion housed. As the last of the guests left. Isabelle stood in the doorway. Kathryn was still playing. She called across the room. "Your old rooms are available Godric if you two wish to use them otherwise I can arrange for transport back to the Carmilla." Godric answered for them both. "Thank you Isabelle we will stay". Kathryn finished playing and Godric put his hands over hers to stop her starting anything else. "Come little one" he said taking her hand and leading her upstairs to their old rooms. For a moment Kathryn thought it was like that they had never left. But everything was different Godric was no longer Sherriff, he had tried to meet the sun twice since they were last here and it would appear that since she had left him here he had suffered nightmares. Godric had however entered into the full spirit of the evening while she had been playing. He had rested his hand on her knee and the longer she played the further up her leg it went. She had a feeling she knew what was coming next.

Kathryn walked into their old room and turned round and faced Godric who closed the door. "So what happens next at these gatherings?" He smiled at her and raised an eyebrow. She folded her arms and said "Don't play coy with me according to Isabelle you used to have these parties fairly regularly". He walked slowly towards her and reaching around her he moved his arms up from her waist to her shoulders. "First" he whispered "we have to get you out of this dress". He undid the zipper and pushed it off her shoulders and it fell to the floor. Kathryn stepped out of the shoes she had been wearing. Godric reached for her and pulled her towards her into his arms. He kissed and murmered in her ear "That's better. Now turn around and close your eyes". Kathryn cocked an eyebrow at him and he circled his finger indicating that she should turn around. Kathryn turned around and watched him in the mirror's reflection. He caught her eye in the reflection. "Eyes closed little one". Kathryn smiled and closed her eyes. She could feel a breeze behind her. It meant Godric was blurring but she couldn't see what he was doing. She felt him mould his body around hers and she realized he had been blurring to take his clothes off. With his hands on her waist he whispered in her ear. "Right, you now have to do everything I say. Understand" Kathryn nodded. "Firstly you are wearing too many clothes. Stand still" He blurred her naked and he returned to his original position behind her. His arms around her waist and he didn't move for several minutes. "I can hear your heart beating" he whispered. He moved his hand up her chest until it was over her heart. His other hand moved down towards her abdomen. He began to nuzzle her neck all the while his hand was travelling down over her stomach. As his hand got closer and closer to its final destination he felt Kathryn's heart beat speeding up. He smiled into her neck. "Your heartbeat is getting faster" he whispered. He stroked her clit slowly, she wriggled slightly encouraging him to move faster. His other hand moved from her heart to her breast and he massaged the two in time with each other. Kathryn's body began to writh and he could tell she was close to her first orgasm. He removed his hand from her breast and his fangs clicked out. He bit his wrist and held it to her mouth. "Drink" he whispered "you are very close, your heart is going crazy". He started to blur his hand and as he did Kathryn drank from his wrist. He felt her body tense and knew she was coming and as she did he bit her neck and drank. Kathryn screamed with pleasure both from his bite and from her orgasm. He removed his fangs from her neck and used some of the blood from his wrist to heel her neck. He then began to clean her neck with his tongue and held his wrist to her mouth for her to do the same. He lifted her up and placed her on their bed. He got on the bed beside her. He moved her in front of him and leaned to kiss her. He pulled her towards him indicating that she should sit astride him. He continue to kiss her hold her tightly in his arms. Kathryn decided that now was time to take charge. Godric never took the submissive position in sex. If this is what these gatherings meant maybe they should attend them more often. She pulled Godrics hands off her breasts and pinned him to the bed. He struggled slightly but Kathryn held him easily in place. Drinking vampire blood definitely had its uses. She smiled and leaned down and whispered in his ear "My turn. Now don't move ". Kathryn removed her hands and moved slightly so that she was better positioned for Godric to enter her. She lowered her slightly onto him. His hips jerked as he tried to push deeper inside her. "Godric, I said don't move. If you move I will stop ". She put both her hands on his chest and applied a small amount of pressure. He stilled himself and slowly she lowered herself onto him. His arms were still above his head and were grasping the sheets. Once he was fully inside Kathryn didn't move and all. His hips began to try to move to gain some friction. She raised her eyebrows at him and he stilled himself again. Kathryn then ran her hands over his torso, chest and stomach and leaned down and kissed him deeply on the mouth. "Kathryn" he moaned "please, please let me move". Kathryn sat up and pulled him in to a sitting position and Godric put his arms around her. She began to move very slowly and he tilted his head towards hers and kissed her. "Faster" he breathed. Kathryn didn't change the pace still moving slowly back and forth. Godric growled in frustration. She knew it wouldn't be long until he took over. He was currently in a position that meant his movement was minimal and it was frustrating him. Kathryn moved a fraction faster and he hissed in frustration at the minor increase in pace. He grabbed her hips and began to force her to move back and forth at speed. He moaned as the speed increased and so did his own pleasure. Kathryn moaned as well as his forced pace brought on the beginnings of a second orgasm. It still wasn't enough for Godric and he blurred off the bed and holding Kathryn in his arms pinned her against the opposite wall. He then thrust as fast as he could blurring his thrusts so they became even faster. They came together moments later. He breathed into her neck and after he was recovered kissed her holding her all the time in his arms. He looked her in the eye and raised his hand and stroked the side of her face. "I love you Kathryn." Before she could reply he kissed her again and carried her back to the bed. He laid her down and turned off the light. He laid down beside her pulling her into his arms he held her tightly. "Godric". "Yes Sweetheart" "You really shouldn't have stopped having these parties". 'He smirked in the darkness "Goodnight Kathryn, sleep well". "I am not tired' she wriggled around in his arms. The sun was rising and he felt tired. He sighed vampire blood was like caffeine to her and he had forgotten that. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and began to sing an old Swedish lullaby that he had sung to her around the time they had first met. Her brother's death had hit her hard and she had had trouble sleeping coupled with the fact she had initially been terrified sleeping in a vampire nest. The lullaby would calm her and she would eventually fall asleep. Tonight however, she was asleep at the end of the first verse. "You were more tired than you thought little one" he whispered. He kissed her hair and closed his eyes and sleep came to him just as quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Godric had risen before Kathryn on the seventh night of their stay in Dallas. At sunrise Lucien would come for his daughter and Godric was at a loss at what to do after she left. He had not thought that far ahead concentrating on the time they had left together. He had not decided whether to return to Eric or stay in Dallas. He could decide after she had gone. He watched her sleep for the last time in he didn't know how long until she stirred waking. They had had an unspoken agreement not to speak of tonight but Godric knew they now had hours not days left together. He wanted to take her away to hide her and keep her for himself but he knew he couldn't. Lucien could sense all his offspring and he would not be able to keep her hidden however much he wanted too. He had made no plans for them for their final night but would have been happy just to hold her in his arms. She had recovered almost fully from the ordeal she had gone through for Eric. She still slept a lot but that would reduce in time as her blood replenished itself.

He watched her as she stirred and woke up. He forced a smile "Sleep well" "Like a log" she replied. "What would you like to do tonight?". She looked at him and smiled and stretched. "I don't mind we can stay in bed if you want." She raised her eyebrows at him and he smiled sadly. Normally he would have jumped on her in a second but not tonight. She saw the shadow on his face and took his hand "He is coming isn't he?", Godric nodded. "It won't be forever you know. He isn't mad at you. He will let me come back. "I know" Godric said "Lucien came to see me on the night we arrived and said he would come for you in a week. A week is up tonight.". " Why didn't you tell me?" "I didn't want you to feel like we didn't have enough time and to try and stay up when you were tired and weak. I want you better. I want you stronger Kathryn and forcing yourself to spend as much time with me as possible would have sacrificed your health and I couldn't let you do that." Kathryn turned and walked away tears in her eyes. "Godric that wasn't your decision to make. Its my life to live how I want. You don't have the right to make decisions for me. I am my own person." He walked towards her and said "Please don't be angry with me Kathryn not tonight not when we have so little time left together for so long." She sighed and turned towards him "What do you want to do tonight then?" she said. " I am going to take Isabelle's advice and make sure that you never forget me while we are apart and ensure that you come back to me". Kathryn folded her arms "How do you plan to do that Godric?". Like this he picked her up and blurred her into the bathroom. She was naked before she realised and she smiled as he picked her up and placed her on the side of the bath. He began to run a bath. She laughed "We have baths at home you know." "Not with me in them" he said. Godric looked at her and she smiled again. He loved how much she smiled and tried to capture it for his memories. "Ok Godric I'll make you a deal I will do everything you say tonight and if you will do two things for me." He knelt down in front of her and leaned forwards and whispered in her ear "Deal" "Don't you want to know what they are?" "No not yet. So you are going to do everything I say" he looked up at her. "Within reason yes". "Not good enough" he whispered. "Or what". She was teasing him. Kathryn you are naked in the bathroom of a hotel I can do anything I want. She folded her arms and he pulled her into a standing position and put his arms around and he tickled her. She crumbled in his arms and soon she was begging for him to stop. "Kathryn just promise to do anything and I'll stop." She was laughing uncontrollably now. "Alright alright I'll do anything." He stopped and said "Promise me" she was still laughing but she took a deep breath "I promise Godric". He kissed her and pushed her down on the edge of the bath. "Now hold onto the bath" he said. He knelt down again and began to kiss her feet working his way up her legs to he knees and then opening her legs he kissed the inside of her thighs his hands travelling over the tops of her thighs. He pushed her legs open wider and he began to kiss between her legs. His tongue found her clit and he stroked away slowly building up speed as her moans grew louder. He saw her hands grip the side of the bath so the whites of her knuckles showed. "Don't come yet Kathryn" he said he looked up at her and saw she had her eyes closed. He knelt up and kissed her. "Open your eyes." He looked into them and said "Promise" she nodded. "Say it" "I promise." He kissed her again long and deep and his finger slipped inside her he moved slowly and continuing to kiss her he slipped in his second and third fingers. She was moaning again. "Godric" she moaned and he shushed her and withdrew his fingers denying her an orgasm. He picked her up and stepped over the baths edge and into the bath he placed her down in the bath and sat down behind her. "You are so beautiful" he murmured. "I am going to miss you so much." He wrapped his arms around her, tightly. She wriggled "Keep still" he whispered. "Can't breath" she gasped. He hadn't realised how tight he had been holding her and loosened his grip. He reached over to the side of the bath and took the soap and began to wash her all over. He paid particular attention to her breasts and when he determined they were clean he lifted her hips and entered her. He gasped as he entered her. This was the first time he truly appreciated what it was like to make love. He lay still merely holding her in his arms and when he couldn't hold on any longer he began to move slowly holding her hips down and thrusting his own up. He moaned and thrust harder. Kathryn had not had vampire blood in a while but she pushed against him at the same speed. He pushed harder and harder blurring his thrusts until she couldn't keep up any longer. Their bodies tensed at the same time and their releases were timed in perfect harmony. As he came down from his high he felt her relax too. She turned and straddled him. "I love you too". He lifted her up into his arms and climbed out and put her down on the bathroom floor and put a towel around her. He watched her while she dried herself and could feel himself stirring again. She wasn't ready for one of his sessions. She needed his blood if he was going to put her through that again and who knows how many more times tonight. His fangs clicked out and he bit his wrist. He came up behind and whispered "Drink" in her ear. Kathryn nodded and she drank but not for long he didn't blame her she just needed a bit for tonight. Kathryn could feel the blood rushing through her system. It didn't help that Godric was pushing against her from behind. He went to blur and she slowed down time. He didn't like it when she did that and she left the bathroom and shut the door. Kathryn hid behind the other side of the bathroom door and as Godric blurred through the door she stood the other side of the door with her arms folded. She giggled when he couldn't see her. He whirled round "This isn't hide and seek. You are supposed to do as you are told. You promised." "You didn't tell me to stand still you told me to drink and I did". He walked towards her and as he did he dropped his towel and when he reached her he removed hers. "Now Kathryn stand still". She looked at him defiantly but didn't move. His blood was rushing through her system and she wanted to make love to him again. He knew she was impatient but her was going to make her wait. He looked at her and smiled. "If you are going to disobey Kathryn you will be punished" "Godric your idea of a punishment is hardly a punishment". He reached out and pulled her into his arms. "It will be" he murmured "When you are screaming at me to let you come". She leaned forward "Two can play that game Godric" He kissed her gently and her response was just as gentle. Their hands roaming over each others bodies trying to touch every part. His hand found its way to her clit and without warning he blurred his hand. She moaned in pleasure and he pushed her against the wall reached down with his other hand he thrust two fingers inside her. Blurring both hands she began to shake and he felt her body tense and she stopped and removed his hands. She opened her eyes confused at the loss of contact so close to her own release. He merely leant in and kissed her. "I told you I would make you beg for it". She smiled mischieviously and knelt down. Taking him in her mouth she lubricated his entire member. Then she kissed his entire length. Finally, she took him in her mouth and sucked. His hands grasped handfuls of her hair. She moved up and down and he began to push back. His hands kneading her head trying to dictate her pace. He moaned her name "Oh Kathryn Oh God" and she stopped and stood up. "Like I said Godric two can play at that game." He leant forward and kissed her. He liked the fact that she could equal him in their love making he never felt dissatisfied. The next thing he knew he was flying through the air to the bed. He was pinned on the bed by an invisible force. "Kathryn that's cheating" "I didn't promise to play fair" He smiled as she climbed on top of him. Kathryn needed to concentrate to use her telekenesis and all he had to do was break her concentration and he could turn the tables. She bent over and kissed him. She kissed her way down his body and took him in her mouth again. He was way to close to be played with. He moaned and shuddered. "Kathryn I am going to come" She stopped "No you're not. Not until I say". She knew Godric was pinned so she climbed off him. "Where are you going?" " She walked over to the mini bar and got out some ice. "You need to calm down Godric". "You wouldn't dare". Kathryn had this thing about using ice on him in the bedroom. She took out one cube and ran it over his cock. It didn't hurt but it was an intense emotion with blood coarsing through him a mixture of fire and ice. She picked up another ice cube and said "Open your mouth" she dropped it in. He yelped at the coldness and rolled it around his mouth. His eyes glinted with mischief. He coughed and she looked at him. "Vampires don't cough Godric. You are going to have to do better than that." He coughed again and she looked at him concerned. That was it she lost her concentration in her concern for him and he smiled. He blurred and she was pinned to the bed in seconds. "Cheater'. "My turn now" he whispered. He kissed her running his hands over her body. "Do not move Kathryn". He blurred off the bed and returned with the complete ice bucked. "What are you doing?" she was raising up onto her elbows. "Lay down" he ordered. The look she gave him would turn men to stone. "You promised" he reminded her. She sighed and laid down and he put his left hand in the ice bucket and held it there. "My turn" he whispered. "Blah Blah Godric you keep saying all this stuff. Actions speaker louder than words you know". He bent down and kissed open her legs. He licked her clit and gently pushed one of his freezing fingers inside her. She wriggled as he gently stroked her. "Your finger's cold" "So warm it up" he smirked. He felt her relax as his finger became more comfortable and he pushed in his second one, repeating it with the third. He knew she was ready to come as her body tensed and she moaned. He removed his hand and pushed himself gently inside her. He kissed her slowly and began to move savouring the last time he would make love to her for a while. He lay down on top of her and slowly he moved inside her. As he kissed her her hips moved in time with his and her breathing deepened. Their last love making was slow and intense. The both sent each other to the brink several times only to pull each other back and continue. When neither of them could last much longer. Godric sped up, not blurring this time but creating more friction for both of them. They came together and collapsed in each others arms. Kathryn was breathing hard "I thought you didn't like tantric sex." "Tonight was different" he replied "I wanted to remember it and I think I understand now why you like it so much".

He went quiet and just looked at her. She looked at him innocently like butter wouldn't melt. He growled and touched her face tucking her hair behind her ears. Blood tears appeared in his eyes. "Hey" she said reaching up and touching his face. "its alright". She reached to her left and picked up a tissue and gently began to wipe away his tears. He moved her hand out of the way and kissed her. His mouth never leaving hers never wanting to stop and never wanting tonight to be over. "I love you" he whispered "and I don't deserve you" . She smiled "I'll wait Kathryn as long as it takes I will wait for you to come back. Promise me you will do the same" She looked him the eye and ran her hands through his hair. "I promise on one condition." Anything" "Let's talk" she said "There won't be anyone else" he assured her. "I know. I don't want to talk about that I want to talk about your nightmares". "How did you know about those?" "Isabelle told me you were sweating blood in the night and you said you weren't sick, so I figured it was nightmares. Humans sweat when they have nightmares. What were you dreaming of?" Godric was silent "I dreamt of women, children and men that I killed, those I raped , those I murdered. I saw the women begging me to stop when I raped them. I saw the children crying as I drained them. I saw men fighting for their lives as I snapped their necks. I walked through fields of bodies of those I drained. Then at the the end they would all rise up and walk towards me with unseeing eyes. When they reached me I could hear them calling for help, for their mothers, fathers, sons, daughters brothers and sisters and then I was alone. I was in the middle of a wasteland and I realised no one was searching for me, no one cared that I lived or died. No one missed me. They couldn't even see me". "Godric that's not true. I missed you when I left. I didn't want to go but you wanted me to go so much. I realised how much I missed playing". He took her in his arms. " I wanted you to experience a normal human life and I hoped in time you would forget me and find a nice man and marry him and have children." He smiled at her. "Godric I am not a normal human girl. I have toxic blood. I can move thing with my mind. I am not going to have a normal human life. Neither of us fits in Godric that's why we work together so well. We accept what is different about each other." She paused. "You are detracting from talking about you. Godric if I am leaving tonight I have to know that you are alright. I have to know that you forgive yourself. I need you to forgive yourself. Our past makes us who we are today. It has made you think and feel the way you do. Everybody is searching for something Godric, some people just take longer to find it than others. Godric what do you want?". He sat quietly for a moment. "I want to live quietly somewhere in Scandinavia with you and with Eric and Pam nearby. I don't want to have to deal with any politics. I am done with that. I want to wake up beside you everyday and hold you. I want to know the people I live next to. I don't want them to fear me. I want them to speak to me." She took his hands and spoke "Well then while I am away find a house near a wood and a lake and when I come back we can go and live there with Eric and Pam. She turned on her side and looked at him. "One of the two things I want you to for me is promise me you will not meet the sun while I am away. He remained quiet "I promise Kathryn as long as I know you will come back to me I will stay with Eric until you can come back. He leant forward and sealed his promise with a kiss. She looked into his eyes and smiled. "Turn over" she said and he rolled onto his side so he had his back to her. She put her arms around him. "Close your eyes Godric". "What are you going to do?" he asked, "Just do it". He closed his eyes and lay stiffly in her arms. "Relax" she whispered. He couldn't he was afraid of what she was going to do. " Godric" she assured him "I am not going to do anything other than hold you Just let me hold you". She tightened her arms around him and he took a deep breath and let the tension drop from his body. Kathryn felt him relaxing in her arms. She reached out and took his hands in hers and closed her own eyes. Gradually she filled her mind with happy memories from the last sixty years. One by one she let them flow through her mind. The first time they kissed, the first time they had made love, the first time he had walked in the sun with her. The first time he had taken her flying. Her memories flowed through his mind connected by their hands. They changed from first time experiences to cooking in the kitchen, to racing from the car to the house, to chasing her through the house. to making love in the library, the kitchen, the bedroom and the bathroom. Godrics mind went black and he could see nothing. Kathryn whispered in this ear. "Dream of those sweetheart" and there they laid together until there was a quiet knock at the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**This one is a short one because the next one is quite long, should be up in a few days. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

It was almost sunrise as Lucius walked into the Hotel Carmilla. He was uncertain whether either Godric or Kathryn would put up a fight to him taking her away. He could not sense his daughter's emotions over the last few days she had kept them carefully guarded and he had tried not to pry. Kathryn and Godric had so little time left together he had not wanted to intrude. He took the lift up to their suite and walked along the corridor. Lucius had wished and wished over the past week he could give them more time but Eric was already having to field difficult questions as to Oliver's whereabouts. He had a plan to solve it he hoped. He knocked on the door and Godric had opened it. It appeared Kathryn and Godric had merely been sitting on the bed waiting for him. No drama, no escape attempt just acceptance. His daughter looked sad and at that moment Lucius would have welcomed her fighting him on this. In her face and in her heart there was resignation and acceptance. He held out his hand "Come Katy… it is time". Kissing Godric on the lips she climbed off the bed and walked towards her father. Tears streaming down her face. She looked at him and said "I love you and I always will no matter how long we will be apart". Godric turned away unable to bear watching her leave. "Godric " she said "There was a second thing I want you to do". He turned to face her, blood tears running down his face. She walked towards him and took his face in her hands. "Forgive Eric please". She kissed him goodbye and took her father's outstretched hand. He watched her walk to the door.

Lucius turn to face Godric saying "I will return tonight. Your child is in danger but with your help I may be able to remove suspicion for Oliver's death from him. Ask him to call Oliver's brother and invite him to Fangtasia tonight. Tell your child Kathryn is dead and you will bring her body as proof tonight" Godric only nodded and turned away unable to watch his beloved leave him. What seemed like minutes later Lucius returned. "Do not ask me where she is?" he said before Godric could speak. " I only ask that you do not meet the sun in your time apart and in return I promise to return her to you as soon as it is safe to do so". "You believe Eric is in danger" Godric said stonily. "Yes" Lucien sighed "The questions he fields are suspect of our kind. There has long been talk amongst vampires of toxic blood or bad blood. It is believed by some vampires that there are some humans whose blood can kill a vampire. The characteristics of theses humans have never been identified. Some say toxic blood comes from the Africas, some say those with red hair and some say AB negative is toxic. There are many legends and urban myths but they must remain such. None of my children must ever be identified. David" he called. A man who Godric had never seen appeared with an unconscious girl in his arms. "This is Kathryn's step father and Renee's husband." Godric acknowledged him with a nod. " We have a body of a girl that we can project the image of my daughter onto. It would appear to those who see you that you are carrying Kathryn back to Fangtasia. I will also inject Kathryn's blood into her. The blood will remain toxic for 24 hours. If you take the body back to Fangtasia anyone who wishes may taste the blood, which will kill any vampire for the next 24 hours. If you are ask to demonstrate the toxicity ask Pam to drink her blood. With her death and your own proof that she is the last of her kind our existence will fall into legend again. Godric frowned "You found her in a car accident and her brother was killed in it. It should be proof enough that she is the last. She may return to you sooner than a century but I promise nothing." Lucien left the body with Godric soon after David had performed a ritual to make it looked just like his beloved.

Godric decided to fly the body of his lover back to Fangtasia himself so there were no uneasy questions at the airport. He arrived at Fangtasia to find Eric had gathered some of Oliver's employees and friends at Fangtasia. He merely walked into Fangtasia and dumped Kathryn's body on the floor of the bar. Although he knew it wasn't her, he still felt a jolt of pain when the body hit the floor. Godric spoke "This child is a member of the Black family the last of her kind. Their blood was toxic to vampires. She had been glamoured for the last 50 years to prevent her using her ability. My child learnt of her power and used it to kill Mr. Templeton. I am disappointed and sickened by his behaviour to kill one of his own kind. In order to revenge Mr. Templeton I have sought out the girl in her hiding place in Dallas and killed her. She was human in body and a simple shot to the head has killed her." Edward Templeton shouted "How do we know it is her?" "As further punishment to my child his progeny will taste her blood. If it is toxic to us as has been suggested she will die." Eric froze and Godric motioned to Pam who moved forward and knelt down and bit the neck of the dead corpse and drank. After a few minutes she was vomiting blood. A barman lifted her up and took her out of the room. Godric looked around the room "There" he said quietly "You have your proof". "How do you know she is the last of her kind?" Edward shouted. "I acquired her when the car she was travelling in hit mine. Her brother was killed on impact and on her recovery she told me they were orphans. She was the last of her kind she bore no children. I have seen to that. Now gentleman if that is all for tonight I suggest you leave. Justice has been served and there is no longer a threat to our kind. I will punish my child further as I see fit."Godric spoke sadly and Eric could feel his sadness through their bond. Edward had heard of Godric and had no wish to argue with a 2000 year old vampire. He merely thanked him and left. The threat had been neutralized, his brother avenged and Eric's child had met the true death. He could not ask for anything more to be done by his queen, or Sherriff or the magister.

After they left Godric lifted up the corpse and carried it outside. He had lit a bonfire in preparation and with so much as a second glance he threw the corpse onto the fire. Eric had followed him out. "It is over" Godric said to him. "You have your life back, no further suspicion will fall on you for Oliver's death." Godric had not told Eric that it was not Kathryn's body. He no longer trusted Eric with anything, he was angry at his child and wanted to punish him. He may well decide to tell him the truth in time but tonight was not that night. Eric stood next to his maker in shock. He would never have imagined Godric would have killed his beloved Kathryn to save him. He was beginning to realise that he did not deserve that kind of help. While they were watching the fire Pam and the barman came and joined them. Eric looked up not imagining seeing Pam again. His shock at Godric's plan had left him numb and he had not felt for his child. He reached out and took her hand. Godric looked straight into the fire "Hello Vincent. Thank-you very much for your help tonight. It is much appreciated." he said. Eric realised that this was Kathryn's brother the one who was to help him with Godric. Vincent looked at Eric and spoke "I am stronger than my sister and Pam did not have that much of her blood. I was able to reverse the effect by giving her permission to feed from me". Eric turned to him " Thank you" he said "I am in your debt". Vincent looked into the fire "I didn't do it for you I did it for my sister and for Godric" "Thank you" Eric said again Godric merely glared at him and turned away and walked up to the house, leaving the three of them staring into the fire.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Godric continued to live with Eric in the coming years. Their relationship had been slow to improve. After the cremation, Godric had not spoken a word to his child, preferring to spend his time in solitude. Eric was at no loss as to why. Eric had never asked why Godric had killed Kathryn or mentioned Lucien's own visit to him. He sensed his maker's sadness and loneliness at the loss of his companion. He never smiled, rarely fed and barely spoke to anyone. After a decade Eric could bear the silence no longer. One evening he walked into the library where Godric was reading. Godric didn't even acknowledge his presence. This was not unusual. He took the book from Godric's hands and threw it across the room. "I can't bear the silence any more Godric". Godric looked up at Eric and glared at him. "Yet still you behave like a petulant child Eric. Your actions have consequences, why do you still not see that? The woman I love is no longer with me and you act like all you did was break a china plate". Eric was furious at being called a child "I never asked you to kill her you did that all by yourself. I never asked you to pick me instead of her." Godric sighed sadly "You are my child Eric and you will always have a large part of my heart but Kathryn had a part of it too. The part that she earned through love and kindness and the part that after 2000 years I wanted to give her. I love you Eric because you are my child, but I loved her because I could and she loved me back. She spends a week with you and nearly dies. You would have been just as angry if it was your lover. I have to endure every waking night never seeing her, never hearing her laugh, never making love to her. Eric looked at him " I can find you any whore to make love to if that is what you want." Godric's anger broke he picked Eric up and threw him across the room. "After a decade you still don't understand " he screamed "I don't want any whore Eric and I don't need you to get me one. If I really wanted one I could go out and have my pick of human women to slake my thirst but I don't I want her. You may be able to find satisfaction in a long stream of whores but I cannot. " Eric looked at him "If it is that painful to you why do you not meet the sun?" Godric looked at Eric " You would not let me" he said quietly "Yes I would if that is what you want I would gladly come with you and meet the true death." Godric slapped Eric across the face. "You stood on the roof of the Hotel Carmilla and begged me not to do it and now you want to go with me. Do you really think Eric after all this time and after all that you have done I would want to meet the true death with you? I have to endure you moping around here implying you want forgiveness and now you want to follow me around like a faithful puppy until then end of time. I would rather swallow a pint of liquid silver than spend an eternity with you for company."

He walked out of the room. Eric blurred to the stairs. Godric stopped in front of him. "Why did you do it?" he screamed "If you hate me so much then why kill her?" "I gave her up Eric to save you so do you blame me Eric for hating you? I didn't always hate you Eric. I chose you for my child because I saw your human strength and prowess. I didn't care how you treated women then, but when you fall in love Eric everything changes and you hurt the woman I loved." Godric pushed his way past Eric and made his way up the stairs. "You nearly killed her that night Eric yet you demand forgiveness like you deserve it. In ten years you have not changed. At least I have tried to change and learnt to care for someone. Instead you are the same bastard of a vampire you always were. Nothing has changed in you Eric. You are the same you leave destruction in your wake and expect the rest of us to clean it up. Its not some spilled milk on the floor these are actually peoples lives that you are fucking with. Not that you give a shit Eric not that you ever did." Godric stormed up the stairs.

Eric was at a loss as to what to say. Godric never swore he abhorred curse words but Eric could feel his anger vibrating off the walls. Godric hated him that much was clear and deep down Eric didn't blame him. If anyone had done to Pam what he did to Kathryn he would have had heavy vengeance. He knew and could feel his makers' pain. Godric appeared to send him waves just to remind him he thought of Kathryn everyday. Eric wanted to give Godric comfort for the first time in a decade he wanted to make it better he realised that Godric would never forgive him not easily but he could at least try and comfort him. He thought back to the night that Godric had taken Kathryn to Dallas it had been the last time he had seen her alive. Godric had been so angry but Kathryn had wiped away his tears and comforted him seeing his own pain at Godrics anger. He had not deserved it at the time he knew and definitely not in the light of what had happened next but she had touched him as she had Godric with love in her heart. He suspected that this is what his maker missed. He missed her touch. Eric would try and give him that, he had not been a human in many years but the night Kathryn had almost died he had felt an echo of love an remembrance of what it felt like to touch and to be touched. Without another word he walked up the stairs and took Godric in his arms. He said nothing not knowing what to say but as he held his maker who had lived over 2000 years trapped in the body of a teenager he felt Godric chest heave and he sobbed into Erics chest. If Eric had not been holding him he would have fallen to his knees and taken them both down the stairs.

When Eric had taken Godric in his arms his mind went back to the last night he had spent with Kathryn when she had literally wrapped her arms around him for their last hour together until her father had come for her. He had lain there completely at peace watching her memories flowing through his mind. Not thinking about the future just the present. No one had held him since and he had held no one else. He missed the contact of another. In Eric's arms he crumbled in grief a decade of pent up grief and emotion that had been bursting to get out of the old vampire suddenly erupted and he broke down. Eric held him in silence. He did not know how to comfort his maker but he had made the first step.

It occurred to Eric that Godric would not be stopping sobbing anytime soon so he picked up his maker and carried him to his room and laid him on the bed. Godric curled up in a ball and continued to cry. Eric was at a loss he hated it when humans cried and more so when his maker cried. He had never seen Godric cry in all their time together he had never shed one tear. Now a human had sent him to the edge. Eric was unsure how to pull him back. Kathryn had played the piano when Godric had been stressed he knew that much as she had not been impressed that he hadn't had one. He looked around the room and saw many books. Books in English but also in the old languages of his homeland. He picked up the first one, which was only one of Norse legend. He remembered the stories his father had told him as a child. He sat on the corner of the bed as Godric continued to cry and began to read. At first nothing overpowered the sound of Godric's heart wrenching sobs but eventually he began to calm and his sobs turned to whimpers as he heard Eric's voice continue to read. Eventually as the sun began to rise Godric stilled and Eric realised he was asleep. Exhausted he climbed up next to his maker and wrapped his arms around his sleeping form and fell asleep.

Eric woke in the middle of the day to find Godric screaming and thrashing in the bed. He had fought his way out of his child's embrace easily. His body was soaked in bloody sweat. Eric was unsure whether to wake his maker or not, he touched him and quietly spoke his name. Godric turned his eyes wide open and his fangs clicked out. He blurred to a crouch on the bed and picked Eric up and threw him across the room. "Leave me be you devil". Eric realised Godric was still asleep in some kind of sleep walking trance. Picking himself off the floor Eric spoke gently "Godric" he said "Godric its Eric." Godric walked towards him screaming at him to go back to the devil. Eric couldn't fight his maker. He wouldn't win he knew. By the look in Godric's eye he knew he would kill him, something in his dreams was tormenting his maker. Eric called silently in his head for Pam and asked her to wake Vincent. The man might have more luck than he had. Pam and Vincent both appeared at the door seconds later. If there had been time Eric would have wondered how Pam had woken Vincent so quickly but he was more concerned with his maker. Godric turned to the door. Fangs out. Godric froze on the spot unable to move. "Damn "Eric thought "That telekinesis is useful". Vincent walked towards Godric. He reached out and drew his hand down the side of Godric's face and Godric's eyes closed. "Kathryn" he murmured. Godric opened his eyes and took a step back. He looked at Vincent who spoke "Sorry" he said "She told me that that was a calm way of waking you up. You were having a nightmare and were about to kill Eric. I am sorry you thought I was Kathryn." Godric looked around the room and realised Pam and Eric were also there. He dropped on to the side of the bed exhausted. "Go and have a shower" Vincent told him. "I fetch you a draft so that you sleep the rest of the day with out dreams" Godric nodded and went to the bathroom.

Vincent looked at Eric. "Did you know he was having nightmares?" Eric shook his head "I never heard anything." "We must keep a closer eye on him. The sleeping draft is too potent he can't have it every night he would become dependant on it." Eric nodded and Godric appeared in the doorway freshly showered. Eric thanked Pam and Vincent and told them he would stay with Godric that night. Pam and Vincent left and Vincent returned with a draft, which Godric drank without a word. Eric looked at his maker. "Would you like me to stay?" "Not really no" Eric's face dropped "As you wish. Sleep well Godric ". He went to walk past his maker to leave the room. As he passed him Godric grabbed him and threw him on the floor, his hands were around Eric's neck. "How do you think I feel Eric? I have lost the woman I love and every day I am plagued by nightmares of all those I have killed, murdered and brutalized. Every night I look at the child I failed. The child who is responsible for my loss." He reached back to punch Eric again and collapsed on his child's chest. What Eric did not realise was that Kathryn had made the sleeping draught and had made it so strong it would knock Godric in a few minutes. Realising Godric was asleep Eric picked him up and put him on his bed. He left and returned to his own room. He wished for more of the sleeping draught for sleep would not come to him. Godric's words from the night before and during the day rolled around in his head. Godric was clearly still grieving and he was still angry at Eric. Eric knew he missed Kathryn and Godric blamed him. Eric had no idea how to comfort him.

He tossed and turned for an hour before getting up and waking his resident whore Greta. He was growing tired of her but she would serve as a distraction for an hour or two. As he woke her he knocked her wallet onto the floor which had been on the bedside table. Photos of her and her sister fell out. She rushed to pick them up and he stopped her. "Who are these people" he asked. "It's me and my sister" she replied. "She is back at home. I carry the photos as a reminder." Eric picked them up and threw them at her. "Go back to sleep and keep your room fucking tidy" he shouted. He walked to Vincents room and opening the door he saw the room was empty. He stood and listened for a human heart beat. He heard the all too familiar squeaking of a bed coming from Pam's room. Pam and him had been lovers in the early part of their relationship but she had moved to women and had rarely slept with a man. "What is it about this family that had all the vampires around him sleeping with them?" he thought. Deep down Eric knew the answer to that question, although he would never admit it to anyone. He walked in without knocking to find Pam astride Vincent. She stopped and looked at him. "Eric we are in the middle of something". He gave her a look and she climbed off Vincent looked at him steadily and Eric returned the gaze. "Do you have any photos of your sister" he barked. Vincent shook his head. "I could get some though" Eric nodded. "I want them by tonight. You can finish fucking each other then". He turned and left. Vincent got up and got dressed. He kissed Pam and told he would be back before tonight.

That night Vincent returned to Fangtasia and found Eric. He gave Eric the photos he had asked for but he had also acquired some of his sister's blood for Godric. She had been upset that Godric was having nightmares, but her promise to her father had kept her with him. Eric still didn't know Kathryn was alive. He would have to give Godric the blood himself. He would let Eric go first though as he couldn't explain the blood to him that was up to Godric. Eric looked through the photos that Vincent had given him. There were about 20 photos of Kathryn as a baby, as small child and some her when she was older. There was even one of her and Godric. He went to find his maker in the house. Godric was in the library reading. He spent so much time reading it wasn't healthy. But Eric had decided that for a while it would be better to let him grieve this way. He went and knelt down beside Godrics chair. His maker didn't acknowledge him. But Eric didn't mind he needed to think and form what he was going to say that would go some way to rebuilding their fractured relationship. "I know you miss her. I know nothing that I can do can bring her back. But I will try Godric to be a better person starting now. I know that you can never see her again but I spoke to Vincent and he got me these for you. I thought that they would help you grieve. I know little about grief but my people lit candles when my father was murdered. I got you one in case you wanted to do the same. I do not remember why they did it. Eric handed Godric the photos and the candle and left. Godric looked down at what Eric had given him. He saw photos of Kathryn as she had grown up and one photo of them together. He remembered Isabelle insisting on taking it. He had given it to Lucien when he had visited once. He had to admit that his child was trying. Eric hadn't actually apologised but he had made an effort. He leant the photo of Kathryn and him on the mantelpiece and lit the candle and left. He walked out of the house towards Fangtasia.

Vincent was behind the bar and he made his way towards it. "Thank you for procuring the photos" Vincent smiled "No problem I know you miss her. I only wish that we had thought of it earlier. I am sorry. I kicked myself when Eric mentioned it". Eric asked you for them?". Godric was surprised. "Yes I am just as surprised as you." Vincent replied " It was in the middle of the day. I don't know what kind of epiphany he had. He is normally so self absorbed". "I appreciate the effort that you went to". Godric smiled at him. "Would you like a true blood". Vincent offered "No thank you". Godric shook his head. Vincent gave him a meaningful look "Try it you might like it". He handed Godric an open bottle and smiled. Godric turned bottle in hand and surveyed the crowd. He took a sip from the bottle and swallowed. He recognised the taste immediately he knew it like he knew the back of his hand. He turned and looked at Vincent. "She says hi. She figured that you probably wouldn't drink anything else". "Thank you". He turned to look for Eric who was sitting on some kind of throne. Godric caught his eye and he motioned for him to come to him. Eric hadn't seen Godric in Fangtasia since the night he returned. He was surprised to see his maker. When Eric reached him he said "Thank you for the photos and the candle. It was a kind gesture Eric I appreciate it" Eric smiled. He had finally done something right. He needed and wanted to build on it. He noticed the True Blood in Godrics hand "I thought you didn't like True Blood" "I don't. Its not True Blood" Eric frowned. Godric spoke to him "Eric I have kept something from you because I was angry with you. I am still not ready to tell you but I promise I will. I had almost given up on you but tonight you have surprised me" . Eric put his hand on Godric's arm "I am trying Godric I will continue to try. I cannot promise that I will succeed. I am sure that you have kept you secret as a punishment. One I truly deserve" Godric looked up at his child "Don't you want to know what it is?" "No not until I have earned the right to hear it.". "My Child you have changed overnight. What has prompted this?" Godric was surprised at Eric's sincerity. "Godric" he said "I only want to bring you peace and with that earn your forgiveness. I will never ask for it again but I hope that you will give it to me when you are ready". Godric turned to him and said in Swedish. " I love you Eric as my son". He turned and left Fangtasia leaving Eric stunned. He had done something so small, so insignificant but it had brought Godric back to him. Hopefully this was only the beginning of the repair of their relationship. But external forces were moving around Louisiana and soon forgiveness and redemption would be at the back of their minds and survival would be at the front.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

When Lucien had taken Kathryn from Godric he had taken her to the Black Mansion in Italy. It was protected by its own magic and the magic of the druids preventing it from being detected should any of the family need to flee to safety. Kathryn had not had much practice in the powers she had acquired from her Black heritage having been raised in a druid order. Lucien had overseen her training personally and she had improved greatly and was just as powerful as her brothers. She no longer needed a channel for her telekinesis and could move things by merely thinking about them. He would have had to take her away from Godric at some point to train her for her own protection but he was sad about the circumstances which had brought about her training. It would never have been an option for Godric to come with her. Vampires were not allowed in the Mansion or its grounds and he would make that exception for no one not even Godric. It was clear to Lucien that she missed Godric but she seemed resigned to the fact that she had to stay at the Mansion. She had also made a full recovery from Erics little escapade.

Lucien had explained to Kathryn about the Black heritage during her stay with him. She already knew that their blood had the power to kill a vampire or give them the power to walk in the sun. She also knew that all the Black family possessed the gift of telekenesis, but she had not learnt when vampires were killed using the family's blood. Yes she had killed for Godric and for Eric in exceptional circumstances but what determined when their power he still wanted to explain to her. This was a question her Grandfather Lucifer had struggled with. What gave the family the right to play God? Lucifer had discovered his gift by accident but he did not seek our vampires and kill them. He left them in peace to live in their own way. Over the centuries he had only stepped in and killed them when they had endangered human existence. This had happened rarely and since the Great Revelation there had been little need for the family. In light of their lack of use Lucifer had embedded his family in various lines of work across the world. So if the time came and an uprising against humanity was imminent his family were strategically placed to fight. Lucien had kept abreast of current affairs and Kathryn's position in Godric's nest had told him a lot about the AVL and the fight for vampire rights. Along with those who fought for equal rights there were the radicals. Those who believed the vampires were the superior beings and humans had no rights at all. Then there were radicals like the FOTS who believed that vampires were an abomination.

Lucien's second oldest son Thomas had been embedded in the FOTS and preached anti vampire sermons. He had come to his father with disturbing news. The FOTS had been approached by a group of vampires known as the nest of purity and had formed an alliance with them. This nest believed that pure human blood only should be drunk and were against all types of synthetic equivalents. They had agreed with the FOTS that they would fight against their fellow vampires alongside the FOTS and wipe out all other vampires. In return they would be allowed to live in seclusion in an undecided location and feed on those humans who were in prison or who consorted with vampires. Where the FOTS had got the ability to promise this Thomas didn't know. But radicals can walk many paths, including those in government and law enforcement.

Lucien and Lucifer spoke about Thomas's discovery. Both agreed that this attack could not be allowed to happen. A certain balance must prevail in the world. Lucifer decided if the attack could be concentrated in one area then it could be easily crushed. "Kathryn's Godric once offered himself to the fellowship did he not?" Lucien nodded and Lucifer continued "If Thomas proved he was alive and living in Louisiana they may be persuaded to concentrate their attack there. It would be the ideal revenge for them taking out the one who escaped them". "If Godric agreed to be bait you would have to see that he came to no harm for Kathryn's sake" Lucien responded "I will explain the situation to him and if they both survive they can be together again" Lucifer replied. Lucifer visited Godric in Shreveport and told him of the potentially explosive situation. Godric readily agreed to be bait and also offered his former underlings as allies although Lucifer refused his offer saying that it would not be necessary. Neither Lucifer nor Godric wanted the humans even if they were FOTS harmed. If they could separate them from their vampire allies it would just leave them to deal with the nest of purity which between some of the oldest vampires and the Black Dynasty could be easily taken out. Lucifer and Lucien held many councils of war over the coming weeks. Thomas returned to the FOTS and gave away Godric's location. It had been easy to persuade them to use Fangtasia as the location of their first attack. Godric had spoken to Eric of the danger and he had not been so happy about Godric wanting to be bait. He could not understand why his maker had been so keen on the idea. He was not aware of Lucifer's promise to his maker to return Kathryn to him. It had been decided that on the night of the attack the Blacks would split themselves among the vampires. Each would protect the other. Thomas discovered the date of the attack but had fortunately not been asked to be part of the attack meaning he could fight against the FOTS. During the week before the scheduled attack the Black family would move into Shreveport discretely travelling under aliases. It had been said before the Black numbers weren't large. Lucifer had one son Lucien who had 4 sons (Vincent, Thomas, Thomas and Peter) and 2 daughters (Felicity and Kathryn). They totalled eight. The boys all had children who were too young too fight. The two girls had yet to bear children. Lucien admitted that if they came out of this battle then the girls must start a family.

Lucien decided that now would be a good time to raise the whole child bearing subject with his oldest daughter. He found her one day walking in the grounds. He caught up with her and walked beside her. "Kathryn I must ask you to do something for me that you are not going to like". "That sounds ominous" she smiled back at him. "Kathryn I want you to start a family." "Papa you know Godric cannot give me a child" "Then don't start a family with him, find someone else " he replied. She shouted back at him. "I can't and won't do that to Godric. Its not fair. We have been separated at your request and he has been waiting for me all this time and he promised not to meet the sun and you promised me that I could go back to him. But now you expect me to go back pregnant or with a small child. With someone else's child. How hurt do you think he would be? You cannot change the rules now. We have done as you have asked" He will understand" Lucien replied "Besides you can always leave the child here where it will be looked after if you want to go back to him alone" Kathryn glared at her father. "I am not you or Renee. I would like to have a part in raising my own child. When I go back I will speak to Godric and see if he will accept me carrying someone else's child". Lucien took her by the shoulders "Kathryn you must have a child, you must preserve the blood line. There must always be a defence for humanity". "Not without talking to Godric first and besides its not like I am your only child the boys all have litte ones". "Kathryn I am not asking you to have a child I am insisting that you have one. I appreciate the information that you gathered in Godric's nest but you must fulfil your duties to me now. Your loyalty him is touching but family comes first". "Family you didn't even know I existed until I was five and even then I saw you rarely and Renee even less and you call us a family." Kathryn shouted. This was not the way he wanted this conversation to go and he admitted to himself he had not handled it correctly. He sighed realising he was asking a lot of her for a daughter he had seen rarely until she was in her high teens he was expecting her just to comply with a dynasty she had not been raised in and he would need to give her time to adjust. "I can suggest many men who would be more than happy to give you a child. I will give you some time to think about it " he said. Kathryn didn't like what her father was suggesting, she hadn't really thought about children. She had guessed she would have them at some point but hadn't really thought about a time.

Kathryn needed an external opinion so she sought out her step father for advice. What she really wanted was to speak to Godric but they had decided in the beginning that just speaking had been too hard. "Kathryn you have come to visit me at long last". David welcomed her into his home. She smiled "I wish it was a social call but I have come to ask your advice" "Why do you not ask your own father little one?" he asked her gently. She looked troubled "Because he is the one dishing out the orders and you were more of a father to me growing up than he ever was." David put his arm round her. "You must not speak of him like that he loves you dearly" "Does he? He separated Godric and me because of his blood line and now he wants me to have a child" she retorted. "Well don't you. Black women never age once they reach child bearing age it is thought so they can breed. You and Felicity are the first girls so he is unsure how long you will stay young." David spoke gently to his step daughter, he knew she was angry. "I understand the importance David truly I do but Godric can't give me a child. He is in effect dead. How can I do that to him? How can I sleep with another man just to bear a child. I would break his heart and then there is the fact do I want to do it with another man and do I want a child raised near vampires."she said sadly. David looked at his stepdaughter he had loved her like his own. In the past years she had gone through so much and all he wanted to do was make it a little less painful. He took her arm. "Walk with me". She took his hand and walked with him into the woods that she had played in as a child.

"There is a way for Godric to give you a child"he started. "How?" she asked. "Well" he started "The Druids have never sought to fight or destroy vampires because we believe that they are part of the balance of the earth just like the Black family are. However, centuries ago the druids tried to remove the vampires thirst for human blood. This was done by sealing the vampire inside a sacred circle and casting a spell. This spell caused the vampires heart to beat and for them to become human again albeit only briefly. It was an attempt to restore their humanity. It was not very successful, nor was it permanent." Kathryn looked pensive. David continued. " If Godric agreed to go through the same process he would be able to give you a child as he would be human again if only for a short time". "So would it hurt Godric if he did it?." she asked. "It would not cause him physical pain but his heart beating again would be a strange sensation for him its not beaten in two millenia and he would have to learn to breath again. His body would warm up so he would feel like he was burning up, having been cold for so long" David replied. " But it wouldn't hurt him?" Kathryn asked. "No but Kathryn it is not a pleasant sensation. It would be similar to when he was turned but that process is much more painful I understand. The process aside if you two remained in the sealed sacred circle over a solstice summer or winter. He would remain human for a day and a night and the energy from the solstice would help with conception when the two of you lay together. There would be no guarantee that you would conceive or that the child would survive but doing it on the solstice would raise the chances" he explained. "Would the child be a vampire then?" she asked. "No Godric would be in effect human when it was conceived so the child would be human and carry your blood line as the toxicity in your blood would dominate over Godric's human blood. Kathryn, you have to consider that Godric may not want a child" he said gently. "I know but I can give him the choice to be a father and if he doesn't want to be he will have to accept that I have to have a child." "Kathryn, what ever your father wants, the choice to have a child is yours and Godric's. Its your choice to make." Kathryn had felt better after speaking to David at least she could at least offer to involve Godric in her father's plans when she returned to him.

Kathryn returned to the Mansion to find that she had to leave almost immediately for Shreveport. Her father had explained that FOTS and some vampire nest were attacking Fangtasia and they were going to help Godric and Eric. She was surprised that her father was rushing to help Godric in light of the whole baby situation, but she was excited about seeing him again. It had been so long since they had been together they had not even spoken on the phone. It had been hard but they had mutually decided it was probably for the best". Her father had known she was with the druids and was not angry with her for her absence from the Mansion. In the decade her and Godric had been apart they had never once tried to see each other. They had obeyed his rules and respected what he had asked of them. He could ask for nothing more.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks everyone who reviewed the story so far. I have written quite a bit of this story already so it should be going up once I have edited it. Anyway enjoy and review if you want. **

**Chapter 15**

The Black family congregated outside Fangtasia at sunset. Lucien had asked the girls to remain outside Fangtasia so that they could defend it from the outside. He could see fire in the future with his second sight and knew Kathryn could control the elements and put out a fire. The girls hid themselves in a tree and as night fell vampires appeared along with the FOTS warriors. Felicity and Kathryn looked at each other the attack was a large one, larger than they had expected. Kathryn had told her father about the rooftop entrance and the boys had entered that way. The vampires blurred to the door and ripped it off its hinges. The FOTS laid a ring of petrol around the bar. Felicity looked at her sister "Should we let them light it?" "I think so if it burns it will burn away some of the fuel and will be harder to relight. If we leave unlit fuel it will be like an unexploded bomb." she replied. The FOTS lit the fire which rose about 2-3 feet in the air. It wasn't really much of a threat to Godric or Eric as they could fly.

Without warning Eric appeared outside the bar. Felicity looked at her sister "What is he doing?" she asked "They have wooden bullets. Why did he come outside the idiot?". " That's Eric all over. Right" Kathryn said looking at her sister and taking charge " Time to get out the fire extinguishers. You go and stop him dying". Fliss jumped out of the tree and Kathryn remained where she was. Concentrating hard she held out her hands and summoned rain clouds. It thundered overhead and lightening lit up the sky. Suddenly the heavens opened and rain deluged from the sky. The fire was out in minutes. Bullets had shot through the air but Felicity had stopped them all and Eric was safe. Kathryn jumped out of the tree she sensed her sister and found that both she and Eric were unhurt. It was so smoky from the fire she couldn't see her sister but she was glad Fliss and Eric were alright. Kathryn and Felicity had both been wearing black hooded capes to conceal their identities. Kathryn walked towards the FOTS warriors. "Go Home" she said "and let these people live in peace". A man in the middle of the line who was clearly in charge hit back at her. "They are an abomination. They do not deserve to live" "That's not your decision to make." She retorted " You have no right to play God. Deliver his word by all means but it is not up to you to decide who lives and who dies" "What we do is in the name of the Lord" the man responded "Go home I will not ask you again". She repeated. He raised a shotgun and fired a wooden bullet at her. She stopped it easily and sent it straight back and it hit the man to his right in the chest. "Just as you have no right to play God and decide who live and dies. Neither do I " she spoke authoritatively and walked towards the line of FOTS members. The bullet flew out of the mans chest. Light shot from her hands channelling the healing power of the druids. The mans chest stopped bleeding and the bullet hole disappeared. "Go home and try preaching peace". She shouted. The FOTS army started backing away and leaving. Just to make sure Kathryn flashed lightening in the sky. It landed amongst the fellowship scattering them. It was the last straw and they ran for their cars.

Kathryn stopped the rain and the smoke dispersed. She walked across the line the fire had left towards Eric and her sister. She walked up towards them and smiled at her sister. Eric knew these were members of the Black family they had appeared just before the attack to offer their help, which he and Godric had accepted immediately. Kathryn walked up to Eric and lowered her hood. "Northman, why am I always cleaning up your mess?". He looked stunned "I thought you were dead. I saw Godric throw you on the fire" he gasped. "Sorry to disappoint you!". Eric looked stunned. "Do I look dead Eric? He shook his head "I don't believe it" he said. "OK I'll prove it" She reached up and slapped him across the face. His fangs flicked out "Temper Temper" she teased "You haven't changed have you?". He bent down and hugged her. It was a long hug and totally out of Eric's character. Whispering in her ear he said "I am glad you are safe. I have missed you almost as much as Godric". He released her. " What making a mess in the Kitchen?" she smiled back at him. Felicity cleared her throat and Kathryn turned to her sister "Felicity this is Eric Godric's child. Eric this is my sister Felicity." He nodded acknowledgement at her. Kathryn looked towards to the door. "I think we might be needed inside" Eric looked at them both "Stay behind me" Kathryn gave him a funny look and reached up and put her hand on his forehead "Are you feeling ok?". "Yes Thank you. Why?". "You are not the Eric I remember that's all". He smiled back at her. "I hope that is a good thing!" " Well the Eric I remember definitely did not smile". Felicity and Kathryn followed Eric in through the front door of Fangtasia.

There were a lot of dead vampires that had already been taken out by various people. There were three remaining vampires who were clearly very old and very strong. David and Vincent were fighting one and Thomas and Ian had another and Pam and Thomas had the other. "Where is Godric?" Kathryn looked at Eric he shrugged in response she cuffed him round the head. "Use your bond idiot" she scolded. Eric sensed. "He is in the cellar". He told her. "What's he doing down there?". Eric had blurred to help Pam and Thomas who were being overpowered. Kathryn turned to Felicity and said "Behind the bar there are mixer taps. There is one with a skull and crossbones on it. Its filled with water and silver particles it may help take down these vampires. Also there's a first aid kit with sterile silver dressings in it. Vinny put it there." Felicity looked at her sister "Where are you going?" "To find Godric". Kathryn turned and ran across the bar. Eric had had enough time to snap the neck of one of the vampires and her father snapped the neck of the second and Lucifer did the third. Leaving them to clear up the mess she ran down the stairs to the cellar.

Eric seeing her leave blurred after her. He appeared in front of her "Kathryn Wait!" he pleaded "Why is he hurt?". She was concerned. "Not exactly" Eric grabbed her shoulders "Please don't go down there". "Eric what is wrong with him." "The FOTS wrapped him in Silver and its covered in a chemical we can't touch it its corroding" "Eric" she said struggling against him. "I am telekinetic I don't have to touch it to take it off." "Your father tried he can't. It saps his power what ever it is" "Eric" she said tears in eyes "Let me past. Let me see him. Let me help him". Reluctantly Eric let her go and taking her arm led her down the stairs. "Do I want to know what you do in here?" she asked. "Probably not" he replied looking at her "Eww but that is the Eric I know". Kathryn's eyes adjusted to the light and she saw Godric kneeling in the middle of the floor wrapped in silver. He looked awful and was barely conscious. The silver seemed to be glowing. "How long has he been like this?" she asked " He was like this when we woke up." Eric replied. "So they took out the strongest of you when he was asleep. How did they get into the house?". He wasn't in the house he was here. He was sleeping in the travel coffin in the office. " "Oh" She went and knelt down in front of him "Godric" she said "Godric its Kathryn" he merely moaned. That was enough for her to know he was in pain. "Don't touch the chains!" Eric warned her "They will burn you". What ever it is it's a caustic chemical." Kathryn turned to Eric "Is there a tap down here?" "Yes why" "Well Maybe we can wash it off". The substance what ever it was a clear oily substance that wouldn't wash away. "So I can't use telekenesis as it drains the power. Hmmm. I have an idea" "What?" he was suspicious. "When was the last time Godric fed" she asked Eric. "I don't remember about a week. He was drinking True Blood. He doesn't like True Blood. Vincent gave it to him". " Ahhh that makes sense said it wasn't True Blood". Kathryn smiled "it was mine. I was wondering how he was going to get Godric to drink it."

Godric was so weak Kathryn knew he couldn't extend his fangs. She turned to Eric and held out her wrist "I never thought I would say this to you Eric but bite me". Eric smiled and kissed her wrist and then he bit her and drank some of her blood. He flew across the room "Did I say you could drink? I need Godric to" Eric looked at her "I couldn't resist." He looked slightly apologetic. "Pervert" she retorted. "I'll be what ever you want me to be" he said. "Eric focus". She sounded irritated. "Godric she cupped his hands on either side of his face. I need you to drink". She held her wrist to his mouth and a few drops of blood found there way into Godrics mouth. He drank latching on to her wrist. Kathryn could see his body trying to heal and he screamed in pain as the silver touched his newly healed skin. "Can you break the silver?" she whispered "No" he gasped "I am going to help you" Kathryn got off her knees Eric looked at her " What are you going to do?" "Stand back" she said "Telekenisis won't work Kathryn" Eric reminded her. "I am not going to use telekenisis. I am half druid remember". She stood up and held out her hands. Wind swept up in the otherwise still room. "Godric Eric" she said "Do not move unless either of you want to meet the true death." The chain was attached to the ground to a hoop in the ground. Lightening appeared and broke the chain from the hoop. The wind then picked up the edge of the broken chain and began to unravel it from around Godric. Eric watched amazed. It was working his maker could move a little. The more the wind unravelled the stronger Godric got as his body was able to heal and stay healed. From what Eric could tell Kathryn was alright her eyes were closed but she was probably concentrating. Godric became stronger and at the end he pulled the silver chain from around his neck. Eric saw Kathryn sway and caught her before she reached the ground. Godric had dropped to his knees exhausted. His body took a few moments to recover but when he looked up the cellar was empty.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I had a little crisis of faith as to where this story was going but its resolved now but I do want to say that I know loads of you who read it are pro – Godric (so am I) and the story may look like its not going that way over the next couple of chapters when you read them you will see what I mean but I promise that it will. **

**Also want to say thank you to DarkAngel620 for pointing out Godric should have been more angry at the end of the last chapter, which led to me rewriting the first part of this chapter so I hope you like it and to BrendaLovesCastiel for the song suggestion for the last chapter. Its on my writing playlist. :-).**

**Chapter 16**

Eric realising that Kathryn had collapsed had blurred her out of the room. Godric would have freaked out if he thought she was in anyway hurt. He had met Lucien at the top of the stairs. "What did she do?" he shouted. Eric looked at him. "She used lightening to break the chain and then wind to unravel it." "Thank God" Lucien gasped. "She has just channelled the elements and exhausted herself. She just needs rest she will be alright". Eric also looked relived. "I will take her back to the house if all she needs is rest." Eric told Lucien. Lucien went down the stairs and found Godric on his knees he appeared to be fully healed. "Where is she?" he growled. "She is with Eric" Lucien replied gently. "Why is she with him? I want her now. How dare he take what is MINE!" he shouted. "Godric calm down he was only trying to help" Lucien was speaking gently, he was trying to reassure Godric of something that he wasn't convinced of himself. Godric's fangs clicked out "Eric!" he roared. He blurred out of the room only to be met by Thomas at the top of the stairs. "Are you alright?" Godric nodded. Thomas put his hands on Godric's shoulders "It just took a lot out of her to free you. But no one could have stopped her. She will just need some sleep and then she will be ok. I promise". Thomas spoke sincerely. He knew how much Godric and Kathryn loved each other. "But she is with Eric and she is MINE. I do not want her alone with Eric. Every time she is alone with him she nearly dies. I will not lose her again". He shouted " She is not alone Vinnie went with him and she will always be yours" Thomas replied. Godric looked predatorily at him. His eyes were as black as ink and he was looking at Thomas in a way that he would if he was sizing up his next meal. This is was not good and very unlike Godric. Without warning he grabbed Thomas's head and forced it to one side exposing his neck. Thomas threw him back down the stairs without hesitation. Godric was not alright. He surrounded Godric with a telekinetic cage and looked questioningly at his father who had heard Godric's fall. Thomas sighed "This is most definitely not good".

Kathryn remained unconscious for two days and when she did wake up it was to find Eric sitting in a chair watching her. "Where is Godric?" she asked. Eric didn't look her in the eye "He is feeding". "Liar" she retorted "How are you feeling?" he asked She sat up "Better thank you a bit tired." She looked tired and had dark circles under her eyes. "Have a drink of water" he ordered."Don't change the subject! Where is Godric?" she asked again. He handed her a glass "Drink" he ordered putting the glass to her mouth and she drank "Eric! I hate you" He stood up and supported her back onto the pillow. "Sweet Dreams" he whispered and kissed her forehead gently. The water had contained her own sleeping draft, while it may take Godric out in minutes it took her out in seconds and the more rest she had the better. Eric left her to sleep then so he did not see her scrub her forehead in her sleep where he had kissed her. Kathryn woke up two days later to find herself alone in Godric's bed and she was confused. She couldn't understand why he had not been by her side it was unlike him she felt groggy and she had a vague recollection of Eric being there and also making her drink something. Lucien had felt his daughter stir and went up to her. "How are you feeling?" "Better thank you not very tired now. Can I get up?". "Not yet" he said " Why? She looked at him questioningly "I am concerned about Godric" her father replied. "What do you mean? Is he sick? Is he hurt? Is that why he isn't here?" she was instantly concerned. " No he isn't sick and No he isn't hurt but and yes that's why he isn't here. He is just very very thirsty all the time and I am worried that he might try and drain you if he sees you" Lucien spoke gently to his daughter. "Do you think that's to do with the chemical that was on the chains?" she asked her father. " Yes I do. Someone knew what they were doing. It has brought out the beast in him." he said thoughtfully "Does he know who you all are?" Kathryn asked "Yes Why?" he replied "I have an idea let me see him". Kathryn said "Kathryn you have been bed for the last week because of an idea. I think that you should not attempt anything so soon." Lucien gently scolded his daughter. She seemed to find trouble sometimes. "It worked though" She looked defiantly at her father. " You will remain in this bed until I say otherwise" he ordered. "Fine" she said and folded her arms stubbornly. He walked out and locked the door. She sighed. " Oh Papa a silly little lock isn't going to stop a vampire". Kathryn remained in bed and thought to herself "If Mohammed cannot go to the mountain the mountain must come to Mohammed". She opened her mouth and yelled "Godric". There was a collective look of "oh shit" when the Blacks who had remained in the house at Eric's invitation heard her call. The remaining children had been sitting together in the library waiting to be reassured their sister was alright. Lucien walked in to the library and Thomas looked at his father " You told her to stay in bed didn't you." Lucien nodded "You left out the not speaking part". He chided his father. Lucien looked annoyed at himself. "She would have found a way anyway" he sighed. Godric had been in the kitchen ransacking the fridge on AB- blood when Kathryn had called. Lucien had managed to obtain some human AB- blood which he knew from Kathryn that Godric liked. He had been trying to curb Godric's bloodlust so he didn't drain any actual humans. What he really didn't want was his daughter in the line of fire even though she seemed determined to put herself there. Godric on hearing her call had blurred out of the kitchen towards her room. Her father had had one of her brothers guard the room while she was asleep but on coming down from his own conversation with his daughter he had left her alone.

As Kathryn predicted Godric had ripped the door off its hinges. He blurred into the room fangs out. He looked positively wild and was only wearing underpants. Kathryn sighed this was not the reunion she had hoped for not that she was objecting to the fact Godric was only wearing underpants. " Hello Godric" She said and held out her hand. His fangs clicked out and he blurred towards her. She slowed down time and knocked him to the floor. She held him gently on the floor with her hands. That kind of pressure would be not match for him she knew but if he was still in there it would calm him. Eric appeared at this point with concern etched on his face. She looked up as he entered. "Are you alright?" he said "I am fine thank you". She looked down at Godric and said. " I know you are thirsty. Now you can have a drink if you sit on the bed." She got up and sat on the bed and patted the duvet next to her. He was breathing deeply but he got up and sat next to her. She took one of his hands and offered him the wrist of her other. He grabbed her hand used it to pull her onto his lap. Tilting her head to one side he bit her neck and drank. One of his hands was around her waist keeping her in place. She worked her own hand into it as he continued to drink. Concentrating she flooded his mind with the same memories she had flooded it with on their last night together. Eric took a step forward he was concerned that Godric had drunk too much. All of a sudden Godric let go of Kathryn and pushed her towards Eric. He was breathing hard. She looked at him "You ok?". "Give me a minute" he replied. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them again he looked at her and smiled.

Eric had wrapped his arms protectively around her when Godric had pushed her into them. Now he could smell her blood and it made him thirsty, all his good intentions about making up what he did all those years ago vanished in a millisecond. His fangs clicked out and he bent down and covered the marks that Godric had made with his own. Godric roared with anger. Eric was drinking from his lover without his permission and he was furious. Without hesitating he ripped Kathryn out of Eric's arms and punched Eric so hard he flew across the room and into the wall. "Eric! As your maker I command you never to drink from what is MINE ever again". Godric pricked his finger and rubbed some of the blood on her neck. Her wounds healed instantly and he bent down and cleaned her neck of blood with his tongue. Kathryn disentangled herself from Godric and walked towards Eric and Eric realised he couldn't move. "Eric I am not dead, I am very much alive and I am still very much pissed at you and in fact I hate you Eric and I always will". She reached him and put her knee his manhood hard just to force her message home. No one not even Godric had seen that coming. Kathryn was always a gentle creature but she could fight when she chose. She turned to him and said "I have been practising with the boys for the last ten years." He smiled " So I see". Eric was crumpled on the floor. Godric held out his arms for her and she ran into them. " I missed you. I am never letting you leave again" he said quietly. " I missed you too" she whispered back. He held her at arms length and then leant and kissed her. It was a kiss he had waited 10 years to have but kissing her there and then felt like she had never been away. They both soon forgot Eric was even in the room and what was left of the oversized T-shirt Kathryn had been sleeping in was soon discarded and as Godric hadn't been wearing much either his underpants soon disappeared. Godric had missed her and only now with her in his arms he realised how much and he also realised how much he yearned for her. He wanted her right there and then and from her response to his affections so did she but she was too weak for that. He and Eric had both fed from her and she hadn't been strong in the first place. He bit into his own wrist and turned her round in his arms and forced his wrist to her mouth. She drank longer than she ever had before and he realised if she drank much more she would weaken him so he tugged his wrist away. Turning his back on his child he walked Kathryn backwards towards the bed. They were both so engrossed in kissing each other both of them had forgotten Eric was in the room.

As Godric walked her backwards towards the bed he realised he had forgotten how warm Kathryn was as a human. His cool fingers ran over every inch of her body and she shivered slightly at his cold hands. His tongue explored the familiar cavities of her mouth and he found her tongue searching for entrance to his own mouth. When he allowed her entry finally she ran her tongue over his fangs. Nicking her tongue just like she used to he sucked eagerly on the blood. He could smell her arousal and his own was aching for her to touch it. Unable to wait any longer he grabbed her hand and wrapped it around his shaft. She moved her hand gently at first and then faster and gripped him harder. He moaned at her touch. She knew exactly how to push his buttons, something he had never taught her but she had been determined to learn. "Kathryn" he moaned "I can't wait" "Neither can I" she whispered back. Pushing her to a sitting position on the bed he stood between her legs. She slid backwards up the bed and held out her hand for him. He took it and lay down on top of her. Angling her hips so he could enter her better he pushed gently at her entrance not wanting to hurt her. She was wet with desire for him and slowly, painfully slowly for both of them he entered her. She writhed beneath him. His gentleness bringing her so much pleasure that she moved her hips to encourage him to move and when he didn't. She looked him in the eye and cupped his face in her hands. "Godric, I won't break" he looked back down at her and bent forward to kiss her chin, moving along her jawline to her earlobe. "I know" he whispered in her ear "But I have been waiting so long for this I don't want it to be over" "I am not going anywhere Godric you have years to make love to me slowly but right now Godric I want you to move. Make love to me Godric please". He needed no further telling and he moved his hips gently allowing her to match his pace. As their moans grew louder their bodies moved faster and faster until they were blurring in speed. Kathryn screamed out loud as she came and that was all Godric needed send him over the edge. He bit her neck as he came drinking from her again and tasting her power and strength. She screamed again as she came when he bit her and eventually they stilled in each others arms. Godric tucked her hair behind her eyes and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you" he said. "I love you too" she whispered back.

Eric remained on the floor, any other person would have left Godric and Kathryn to their reunion but he was going nowhere he was enjoying the show, that part of Eric would never change. Kathryn hadn't hurt him that much. He was immortal so there wasn't that much damage she could do but she had a deadly aim something he committed to memory for the future. My God though her blood was amazing though it tasted of power and strength something that hadn't been there before and he wanted more. His feelings for Kathryn had changed since she had left he had a respect for her hadn't had before. On learning of her death he had felt distraught but had never admitted it to anyone. Godric had shut of their bond the night of the cremation so he had never guessed Eric had any feelings for Kathryn. Eric admitted he hadn't felt this way about anyone before. Her blood left him craving more and at that point her didn't even care she had screamed that she hated him. He wanted more. He watched them kissing in each others arms and felt sad. They had each other and he had no one and he couldn't have what he wanted. He cleared his throat bored at a scene he wasn't involved in. The two of them finally stopped their passionate embrace. Godric stroked her face "Little one your father will be worried. We had better go and let him know that you are alright." "Then I am going to need some clothes". Laughing he opened a draw and handed her some of her old clothes. When she was dressed he took his hand in hers they walked towards the door.

As they reached Eric, Godric took both their hands he was the happiest he had been in 10 years and if they were both to stay in his life they were going to have to get along no matter how much Kathryn hated Eric and whatever feelings Eric had for Kathryn. "Truce both of you" he said firmly. Kathryn sighed and said "OK" and the three of them walked out of the room and Eric said under his breath "After the show you just put on for me I'll agree to anything". Godric shot Eric an evil look but said nothing. Unfortunately, Eric was Eric and he was about to screw up one more time.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Godric, Kathryn and Eric walked into the library where her family had been sitting talking. Lucien looked at Godric suspiciously but Godric went over to him and said "I am sorry I could not control what was happening to me but your daughter has saved me yet again.". Lucien smiled at his daughter. "How did you do that?" he asked her. She smiled back at him "It's wasn't the first time I have had to make crazy Godric sane again. You need to have a little more faith in me" she replied. Felicity looked fed up "So what happens next?" she asked. " Well we will burn all the dead vampires and we can go and carry on living in secret." Lucien replied. " So I can stay here with Godric then?" Kathryn asked. "Yes you may but you must bear in mind what I have said to you" Lucien gave her a look. Godric took her in his arms and kissed her. "That's settled then you will stay with me. I won't have it any other way".

Pulling away from Godric she said " So are we moving?" "Moving" both Eric and Lucien looked up. Godric looked at Eric and said " Kathryn asked me what I wanted before she left and I told her that when she returned I wanted to go back to Scandinavia and live in the country with Kathryn, you and Pam if you will come?" " Why did you never tell me?" Eric asked he was hurt Godric could feel it and Kathryn could see it. She looked at Godric and hoped that this was not his way of punishing Eric. Eric was a proud man and he didn't like being kept in the dark. "This is what you were keeping from me wasn't it?" he sighed. He blurred out of the room but he only got as far as the door. Kathryn was standing in front of him blocking his path. He lifted her off the floor and moved her out of the way. The only thing that was stopping him throwing her was the fact that her whole family was in the room. He was hurt and angry at Godric for this revelation. He had not ever wanted his maker to leave him. He set Kathryn down gently on the ground and he turned to Godric and said "I am not coming". He turned to Kathryn and looked her deeply in the eye and said with as much sincerity as anyone could have expected from Eric. "I am truly sorry for all the pain I have caused you and know that I do not deserve your forgiveness". "But " she started. He kissed her head and blurred away. "That wasn't what he was keeping from you you moron". She said quietly. Kathryn rolled her eyes and replayed the last 30 seconds in her head. She had thought for one moment there that Eric was going to kiss her full on the lips, which was weird. The look in his eye was one similar to the one Godric had given her when he had first told her he loved her. It was a mixture of happiness, anger, lust and love. "Eric!" She ran out into the hall after him but he was gone.

A look of realization passed over her face "oh no" she breathed. Kathryn ran out of the house and towards Fangtasia she needed a phone and she wanted to speak to David and although Eric probably had one in the house she didn't know where it was. Godric reached her as she was entering the office in Fangtasia. Putting his hand on her shoulder he said "What is it? What's wrong? Eric's not here he is outside at the back of the house". "I am not looking for Eric" she snapped. " I need to use the phone. I want to talk to David. God what a mess". She walked towards the desk and Godric came over to her. Taking her hand he said "You've just realised haven't you?" "How long have you known?" she asked him "Since the night that you came back. When you collapsed he took you right away and put you to bed himself and never left your side for two days". He said. " Yeah right Godric you were having a crazy moment attempting to bite Thomas. Eric was being nice you would never have forgiven yourself if you had hurt me. If what you are implying is true why does Eric always want what he can't have? I do remember waking up though and he was there I was wondering why". Kathryn was part angry and part in shock. Godric looked at her "I was so angry with him that I didn't realise that he was grieving for you too. I shut off her bond I had no idea how he felt." " For god's sake Godric he was feeling guilty that was all." "Kathryn you know as well as I do Eric does not do guilt" he reasoned with her.

Now she was angry "Godric! he nearly killed me that is not the behaviour of someone who loves you." "But he didn't kill you and it was only when he thought you were dead did he admit to himself how he truly felt about you.". " Eric doesn't love me Godric don't be stupid" " No one is as concerned about you as he is apart from myself". "Eric is not concerned about me he is only trying to keep you happy, he is probably afraid you will get suicidal again". " Kathryn the fridge is full of food". "So, My entire family is here and we don't drink blood" she retorted. " Eric internalizes a lot. He would never admit to you how he feels about you. I only know because of our bond.". "Yes I know Eric has issues Godric I am not blind" "Kathryn calm down you are getting worked up about this. Its nothing if you do not want it to be". " What do you mean?" "Well if you want us both you can have us both" "Godric are you crazy I don't want Eric. I never did, and I never will. How do you feel about all his underlying emotions anyway?" she said sitting down on Erics chair. Godric became very still. "I am not angry with him really. I understand too well how it feels to be attracted to you but Eric hid it from me and from you and I can't imagine how painful it would have been for him to do that both out of respect for me and love for you. He knows that you will never feel the same for him as he feels for you. That's why he won't come with us because he would have to watch us together everyday. I don't blame him for not wanting to come". "That was what the chemical did didn't it." she said "It brought to the surface the beast in you that you fought to keep contained and it brought to the surface Eric's feelings about me. That's why he was so obsessed with my blood, that's why he couldn't stop himself drinking. How do you know how he feels? When did you talk to him about it?". " I didn't" Godric replied "I can feel it through our bond. Kathryn I would do anything to not have to leave Eric behind. I would even share you with him.". Kathryn gave him a horrified look. He took her hands " But I can't ask you to feel things that you don't feel". "Godric Eric tried to kill me he nearly succeeded. Why are you so okay with sharing me all of a sudden with him of all people? Besides what if I don't want to which I don't. " "Kathryn I know what it is like to be in pain, to feel emotional pain, guilt and most recently longing. I missed you over the last ten years everyday. I longed to make love to you to hold you and to kiss you. Eric feels that about you too but he can't act on it, he won't act on it, because it would hurt him more if you rejected him. He would happily watch you from a distance and love you in secret than have you hate him more than you do now. " I don't hate Eric, well not that much anyway. I have pretty much forgiven him for what he did. I have had a decade to get over it". She said quietly "But I do not love Eric. I don't even like him and I most definitely do not look at him the same way I do you".

For the last few minutes of their conversation Kathryn and Godric had not been completely alone. Eric had walked into the bar. He had heard the last few sentences of their conversation. It broke his heart to hear Kathryn did not feel for him what she did for Godric, but it did not surprise him. He was angry at his maker for telling her. He could have loved her in peace and in secret if Godric had said nothing but now he would have to look at her everyday knowing that she knew how he felt about her and knowing she didn't feel the same too. Kathryn and Godric would leave soon and he wouldn't have to look at her again he would just have to deal with it until she left.

Kathryn was stunned to say the least. She had never gotten that vibe of Eric at all, although in terms of vibes between boys and girls she wasn't great at recognising them . Godric had practically had to pin her to the bed before she believed him. Eric had certainly never made it obvious and she wasn't entirely sure that Godric wasn't winding her up. He did on occasion have a rather black sense of humour although if this was his idea of joke it was way too inappropriate. Kathryn didn't like to think of anyone being in pain even if that person was Eric. She wasn't entirely sure how to fix it. No one could force her to feel love for Eric but Kathryn had practiced druid healing and it came naturally to her and she wanted to heal his pain but she could never do it in the way he wanted.

Kathryn saw Godric look towards the closed door. Looking down at the desk she picked up a piece of paper and pen and scribbled. "He is outside the door isn't he". Godric nodded. She sighed. She wasn't ready to have this conversation with Eric yet but the fact he was outside the door listening to every word was forcing her hand. She felt she had to acknowledge his feelings. "Eric" she called " Come in and be part of the conversation". The door stayed shut. Kathryn looked at Godric who indicated that Eric was still in the bar. "Eric" she called again. Honestly it was like dealing with children sometimes. " I am going to count to 3 and if you are not in this office by then. I am sending Godric out for you 1,2,3." Kathryn heard the backdoor slam. She sighed. Godric looked at her. "Do you believe me now?". Kathryn shrugged Eric had not been able to face her and to acknowledge his feelings towards her. He had run and he was angry at himself for being a coward but he had heard what she had to say and he couldn't bear to look her in the eye while she said it.

Godric held out his hand to Kathryn and walked her back to the house. " Come put Eric out of your mind you can deal with him another day. I haven't seen you for a decade, you have much to tell me". "We need to talk anyway" she said to him "and not about Eric although I will be honest Godric I am not sure how I feel about him". "You weren't sure how you felt about me in the beginning" he reminded her. He took his hand in hers "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Kathryn took a deep breath "Promise not to interrupt". He nodded. "OK. Lucien wants me to have at least one child to carry on the family line. He wanted me to have it while I was away while we were apart but I couldn't do that to you it wasn't fair so I didn't". Although it caused Godric a lot of pain to say this he knew he couldn't give her a child. He knew she would have to lay with another man. "Kathryn you must do as your father asks and continue your line. I want you to live a full human life". "Godric how would you feel if I had a child and you weren't the father. That's saying that I could lay with another man". He took a deep unneccesary breath. "I respect your father's wishes." "That's not what I asked." she retorted. "I would like nothing more to have a family with you and raise our children together." he replied. "What if you could?" she asked. "There isn't a way and think of the stigma attached to a vampire child if indeed one could be created". He replied sighing a child was a pipe dream. "David knows a way to make you human for 24 hours. If we made you human on the summer or winter solstice it would help me conceive" she blurted out. "What does it entail exactly?" he asked. "You and me sit in a sacred circle on the eve of lets say the summer solstice and they seal it and perform a ritual, your heart beats again and your body warms up and you are in essence alive. You and I lay together and at the end of 24 hours you rest and wake up a vampire" she explained. "That's it. It doesn't sound painful like the transition" he asked. "I think that's because its not permanent. David said that you would have to learn to breathe again and you might feel like you were burning up. So we teach you to breath, feed you human food because you will be hungry and lets face it you are going to need it and put you in a cold shower" she said "Can I talk to David about it?" he mused. "You mean that you will consider it?" she said astounded. " Yes I would like a child. I would like to have one with you and I would prefer you not to have sex with anyone else to have one" she smiled at his response. " I am so glad I have told you. I was so scared you wouldn't want to do it or you wouldn't want children or you wouldn't want to be with me if I had a child" she was babbling she knew. Godric silenced her with a kiss. He stood on the porch of Eric's house with the woman he loved finally back in his arms. His hands moved under her top and he felt a sharp pain in his side. He removed his hand and winced. "What is it?" Kathryn asked him concerned. "Its Eric, he is watching us. What we are doing is hurting him" he sighed. Kathryn looked concerned. "I don't want to hurt him. But I don't understand why all this has come to light now was it the chains?" Godric dropped his arms and took her hand "It brought to the surface everything that Eric had been hiding. Everything he had been feeling" he said. "Godric he can't hold you emotionally hostage every time we kiss that's not fair either" Kathryn reasoned. He put his finger to Kathryn's lips. "He can hear you sweetheart. He hates himself enough already without you saying it out loud".

Kathryn became quiet she didn't want Eric to hate himself because of her. She knew enough of her own feelings to know what being separated from Godric had felt like. If Eric felt half the pain she felt then he must really be hurting. Kathryn didn't know how she felt about Eric. She had never looked at him in the same way she had looked at Godric he had never really given her the chance to. She had nearly died after being in his home for one week and this whole sharing thing was foreign to her. She knew vampires did though several of the vampires had shared a girl in the Dallas nest. She remembered as Godric had had to break up a fight when one of his underlings had gotten rather possessive of the girl. Godric waved his hand in front of her eyes "Hello, where have you drifted off to?" She smiled. "Nowhere just thinking" "Kathryn I can't and won't make you love Eric" "But it would be easier if I did". He kissed her forehead. "He is the only person I would think about sharing you with! But you have to want to too and if you don't love him in that way and you don't want to the subject is closed." Kathryn stayed quiet to voice out loud that she didn't ever think she would love Eric and would hurt Godric and Eric would hear her. Godric put his arm around her and walked into the house. Her silence had spoken volumes to Eric who had been listening in. She would never look at him in the same way she looked at Godric. He wished he could glamour her so she would never remember the conversation that she and Godric had just had. As they walked in through the front door Eric left through the backdoor. He couldn't look her in the eye not tonight and possibly not for a while. As Eric walked out of the backdoor a silver sai hit him square in the stomach. He had not expected it or seen it coming. He fell to his knees and another one hit him in the shoulder. Kathryn had known how to use sais but these where too big for her. He had held hers and teased her for having kiddie versions. The next thing he knew was silver was being pressed on his back and he passed out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok having Internet issues at the moment but hopefully the long chapter will make up for it. I got a bit carried away writing the rest of the story but the next chapter will be up soon as its one I wrote ages ago. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 18**

Godric had felt his child's pain immediately he gasped and as the silver had been placed on Eric's back he had dropped to his knees. "Godric what's wrong?" Kathryn had cried out. He looked at Kathryn desperately. "Eric" was all he could say "Where?" she asked "Back door" he responded. Kathryn looked up "Dad, Thomas, Fliss!" She called. All three appeared instantly "Look after him its Eric" Vincent and Pam appeared in various states of undress. "Whats going on?" Vincent asked. "Eric's in trouble" Kathryn replied. Godric stood up "Stay!" Kathryn commanded. "No. He is my child." Godric replied back. "Whatever it is can fell a vampire but it can't take us out with silver. I am not going to lose you Godric" Kathryn said sincerely. He blurred in front of her. "Its human. I can hear its heart beat" he said. Lucien caught his daughter's eye. " Oh crap" was the only response any of them heard from her. Lucien took her hand and said "I'll come with you". She nodded. Felicity had been kneeling next to Godric " What was all that about?" he asked. Felicity shrugged.

Lucien and Kathryn walked to the back door. " Why is she here? Why now" "Katy I gave up trying to fathom her a long time ago. He looked at his daughter. "You ready?" She nodded and he flung open the door. What greeted them neither was prepared for. Eric had been tied with silver chains to a wooden cross that had been encircled in fire. The circle was about five foot away from him. "Oh God" Kathryn gasped. "Hello Katy May" a familiar Texan voice said quietly. "Renee" she breathed "No one has called me that since I was five". "Hello Renee" Lucien spoke advancing to the ginger haired woman walking out of the shadows. "Why have you got Eric tied to a cross? Kathryn asked. "Well I don't like the idea of a vampire sleeping with my daughter". Renee replied. "I am not sleeping with Eric Renee". Kathryn had rarely called her mum in fact she barely knew her. David had raised her alone with his other children from the time she was five and Kathryn had rarely seen her Mother since. "If you wanted to stop me sleeping with vampires you are about 60 years too late and besides wrong vampire not that it is any of your business anyway." she was angry at Renee's treatment of Eric. "Well he wants to sleep with you I can tell he loves you". Renee said quietly. "Let him go Renee" Lucien ordered. "Kathryn is old enough to make her own choices. The time to parent her is past". "Funny that you should chose now of all times to be a mum. You have avoided it for as long as I can remember". Kathryn added. Lucien put a restraining had on her arm and Renee looked angry she moved the ring of fire closer to Eric. Kathryn looked closer at Eric and noticed that Eric's hair was wet. Renee came up behind Kathryn and whispered in her ear. "I doused him in petrol just to make sure he burned". The back door burst open and Godric blurred through it. "Great" Kathryn thought. His fangs were out and he was ready to attack. "Godric" Kathryn said quietly. "This is Renee" He raised his eyebrow at her. Kathryn had spoken a little of her mother and not with a great deal of love. He had never had any desire to meet this woman. "Let my child go" Godric growled. Renee merely looked at him and Godric blurred towards her and raised her off the ground by the throat. "Let him go" he repeated. "No" she said. The circle of fire moved closer to Eric.

Kathryn closed her eyes and summoned rain. It poured down on them and the fire was burning out. Godric had been distracted watching Kathryn and Renee silvered him. Freeing herself from his grip she fired lightening at her daughter. Kathryn stopped the lightening with her hands and encircled it around herself forming a protective barrier against her mother. Lucien raised the silver stone that Renee had used to subdue Godric and used it to knock her out. Kathryn looked at her father "You wouldn't have let me do that". She scolded. Kathryn ran towards the circle of fire that encased Eric and raised her hands as she lowered them the flames which had sprung up with the lightening and they died out. She ran towards Eric to free him only then noticing that the silver chains had been covered in the same chemical that had covered Godrics chains. Kathryn looked at her father " Any ideas?" he shrugged "I don't". Godric looked at Eric "Calm down my child we will free you" he said gently. Godric could feel Eric's panic mainly at the fact that he was bound by these chains that had made him lust so heavily after Kathryn's blood and she was standing right in front of him. Godric and Kathryn walked up to the platform. Eric had been well knotted in the chains. "Can you use the Sai to cut them?" Godric asked her. "They are not sharp enough but maybe if I heated the blades it might cut through the silver chains. You could providing you didn't touch it. You're stronger than me." Godric nodded.

Kathryn created a fire and heated the two sais until they glowed white with heat. When they had heated up she gave them to Godric who was able to cut through the chains relatively easily. Eric fell heavily weakened into Kathryn's arms and unable to support him she lowered him to the ground. Godric couldn't help her as he didn't want to touch the chemical. Thomas, Matthew and Vincent appeared and carried Eric into the house. They stripped him of his clothes and burnt them and forced him in the shower to wash away the petrol. Eric's strength slowly came back to him but Godric realised he needed to feed and he was unsure as was everyone else whether the chemical had affected Eric and brought his blood lust back. As Eric sat up the boys backed away and Godric went forward to his child. "Eric" he said gently. Erics fangs clicked out in response. Turning to Kathryn who was standing by the doorway he said " Run!" Eric blurred towards her only to be stopped by Godric and a wall of telekinesis pushing him back into the room. Pam appeared in front of Kathryn and grabbed her blurring her out of the room and up the stairs. Eric couldn't get past his maker and the wall of telekinesis which was only getting stronger. The only Black family member not holding him was Kathryn. Turning to Pam she said "Thank you".

"You can't change the way he feels about you chemical or no chemical". Pam said to her gently. Pam then shivered "What is it?" Kathryn asked. "Eric is calling me" Pam replied "So go" Kathryn smiled at her. " No Eric! He wants me to bring you to him". Pam shouted. Pam's eyes glazed over and she took Kathryn's hand. Kathryn looked at her sadly "He commanded you didn't he?" Pam nodded "Lets go then" Kathryn sighed. Pam blurred them back to the library where Eric had initially been taken. She stopped at the door of the room and Eric said " All the way Pamela". Kathryn looked at her and squeezed her hand "It's ok" she tried to sound reassuring. The barriers of telekinesis that had been holding Eric did not prevent Pam and Kathryn walking towards him. Kathryn put up her own wall of telekinesis that Eric couldn't penetrate he gave Pam a look and she whispered "I am sorry Katy" and pushed her through her own wall into Eric's arms. "Thank you Pamela" Eric smiled evily at his child. Eric looked defiantly at Godric and extending his fangs he tilted Kathryn's neck and bent his head down. Renee appeared behind Eric and hit him with lightening not realising that her daughter was in his arms and Eric was knocked on to the floor on top of Kathryn. Godric blurred towards them and pulled Eric off Kathryn. He picked up her unconscious body and blurred her across the room and handed her to Thomas. Renee stood in shock her daughter had never been her intended target and she appeared to be uncouscious if not injured. Eric blurred to a standing position having healed and grabbed Renee and snapped her neck. He bent down and fed from her draining her of all her blood.

When Eric had snapped Renees neck Kathryn's eyes had opened on hearing the sickening crack. She turned around slowly and saw Eric draining her mother. Now Kathryn had never had much love for her mother but to see her mother's body being fed on by Eric. Kathryn felt such pain, anger and grief. The man really had no respect to human life. Everything that Godric had told her left her head and anger flowed through her. Neither her father nor David had ever really seen Kathryn angry. As soon as she had faced Eric everything had slowed down. Thomas had tried to hold on to her but he was soon flying across the room. Kathryn walked towards Eric with a strong sense of purpose. He looked up at her with a glint in his eye. "She tastes like you not as powerful but just like you" he said. "Is that why you killed my mother Eric?" Kathryn said quietly. Eric hesitated for a fraction of a second, part of what Kathryn had said had sunk in but the desire for blood was so overwhelming and his fangs returned to Renee's neck. Kathryn reached Eric and Renee and put her hand on Eric's head. He screamed in pain and fell to the floor as she fired lightening through him. Kathryn freed her mother from Eric's grip and lowered her to the floor. Kathryn knelt next to her mother with tears in her eyes and closed her mother's eyes.

Taking a silver sai out of her mothers hand she turned to Eric just in time to see the blood lust had returned to his eyes. He blurred towards her and she lunged forward plunging the sai deep in his stomach. He staggered back the sai remaining in Kathryn's hand. The wound that it left began to grow bigger and more and more blood spurted out of Eric's stomach. "Kathryn!" her father shouted at her "Stop! That is not what your powers are to be used for". But Kathryn was too far gone. Godric blurred in front of her and took her hands. "Kathryn" he said gently. "Just like I can't lose you I don't want to lose Eric. Please stop if not for him then for me". He squeezed her hands hard harder than a human should be able to stand. "I don't want to lose my child Katy please" he was begging her. Her eyes glazed with tears and she pulled her hands from his grasp. Blood stopped gushing from Eric's stomach and he began to heal. Godric turned from her and looked at Eric when he turned back to her her arms were folded and she was glaring at him. "You should have told him to stop you should have commanded him to. You let him kill her." . Godric opened his mouth to defend himself but realised he couldn't. She was right he should have stopped Eric. "Choose" she said "Eric or me because you can't have us both. I'll give you an hour" and with that she walked out of the room and out of the house leaving two shocked vampires and her family behind.

Godric was stunned after all they had been through and now she was free to come back to him she was making him choose between her and Eric. He didn't blame her Eric had just killed her mother and she was grieving and in pain. Godric turned to Eric. Thomas spoke "I'll go and talk to her" Godric looked at him "Thank you but that will not be necessary. Eric will go". Thomas was about to interrupt and say that Eric might not be the best person to speak to Kathryn. But the look Godric gave him told him to remain silent. Angry Godric was a hell of a lot scarier than hungry Godric. "Eric you will go and talk to her and fix this and you won't come back or leave her alone until you have. This is your mess and you will clear it up" Godric ordered him. "Godric I.I.I".Eric started "As your maker I command you".Godric ordered. Eric walked out of the room and towards the front door opening it he could see Kathryn in the dusky light. She had her back to him and was sitting on the picnic bench table like Godric had done when he had tried to meet the sun before. Her head was in her hands and she was crying hard. He walked over to her and sat down so that he was facing her. He had loved her so secretly and now he had hurt her beyond measure. Reaching up he pulled her into his arms and hugged her while she sobbed. He could smell her blood and as she cried it was pumping through her and it was taking a lot for him not to bite her. But he knew if he did then it would end any chance he had of making amends and even now the chance of that was pretty slim. Eventually she calmed down and realised that it wasn't Godric holding her but Eric and she made to climb off his lap. But he held on to her tightly. "I am truly sorry" he whispered "I didn't realise she was your mother. I would never have put you through that if I had known".

Kathryn climbed out of his lap then and back onto the table. " Eric you shouldn't just snap people's necks because you feel like it. Seriously after a millennium can't you control yourself. If you had stopped if you had listened you would have heard her say she didn't like her daughter sleeping with vampires. Godric heard her that's why he came out when she said you were doused in petrol." Kathryn was angry. "I couldn't hear anything just odd words of the conversation. The fire was too loud." Eric was defensive he had no idea Renee had been Kathryn's mum. "Too loud What do you mean? Besides don't you have super advanced hearing anyway." Kathryn was furious. Eric was slippery he had an answer for everything. He took her hands again and rubbed his thumbs in circles on the back of her hand. She looked at him again. "I could barely hear anything. I did hear a name though. Who is Katy May?" Eric was trying to be sincere. Kathryn smiled through her tears and blushed slightly. "My middle name is Mairead and I couldn't say it when I was little so David called me Katy-May and Renee did too. Anyway I grew up and decided I didn't want to be cute anymore and refused to answer to it and as Renee was never around she never realised that I wouldn't answer to it she is I mean was the only person who called me that".

She looked at down at her hands that seemed so small in Eric's. He saw tears fall on the back of her hands and he stood up and put his arms around her and kissed her forehead. He felt her hands on his chest and she pushed him away "You can't just hug me and expect it to be alright. The hour is nearly up anyway and it's nearly sunrise so you better come in" Eric looked at her "I am not coming in I should burn I deserve it" "Eric! Suicide threats will not work with me. I have dealt with Godric far too many times to fall for that. Besides you have had my blood relatively recently you could be out all day and nothing would happen." Eric realised that he had lost that argument and Kathryn got off the table to go back to the house and force Godric to choose. Without thinking Eric blurred after her and he picked her up and carried her at vampire speed into Fangtasia and down to the cellar. "Eric!" she said through gritted teeth. He extended his fangs and moved towards her. "I am not letting you go until you promise not to make Godric choose". Eric hissed "Eric I am not one of your whores you can't chain me up until I agree. Give me one reason why I would do anything you say. You have killed my mother drank hers and my blood and were responsible for Godric and me being separated for 10 years. Why would I do anything that you ask me too?" Kathryn was screaming at him know more out of frustration than anything else. Eric knew there and then he would have to hurt himself to get her to agree. "Because I love you Katy-May. I have loved you from a distance for so long and don't make this any harder for all 3 of us by being silly and making stupid demands. If Godric chooses me and you leave we will both be miserable and at each others throats. If he chooses you he will know how I am feeling through our bond and he will be sad." Eric was trying speak calmly anything to get Kathryn to change her mind. "Eric that's emotional blackmail and you can't use it to get your own way with me. Stop behaving like a bloody child." Kathryn was fed up of Eric of vampires and of blood.

Today had been exhausting for Kathryn. She was so tired she couldn't even think. The tiredness hit her like a brick wall. Everything just caught up with her she felt so tired she could not be bothered to argue with Eric or punish Godric. She just wanted to sleep. Eric was blathering about punishing all three of them. She couldn't remember when Eric became part of the equation but he clearly wanted to be and right now he wasn't welcome. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall and slid down the wall and hugged her knees. Eric came and stood in front of her. "I'm tired" she said mainly to herself. "Of everything, of the blood, of vampires, of the fact I have to have children. I just want it all to go away". She closed her eyes and just imagined she somewhere else anywhere but here in the present. She was becoming drowsy when she felt Eric pick her up.

She woke up in the early evening of the following day in a room she didn't know. Eric didn't have many rooms and she wondered why Godric had not taken her to his rooms. She sat up in bed and groped for a light switch but she couldn't find one or a bedside lamp. She sat still and realised that the house was quiet the vampires were probably still at rest. As the room was light tight she had no idea of the true time or where the door was at it was completely dark. Assuming Eric had put her in here she decided to call him knowing if he was awake he would come for her. " Eric" she said quietly. She waited a few minutes. And repeated " Eric you moron its pitch black in this room and I can't see a thing, if you don't come and get me right now I am going to scream." The light came on immediately to reveal Eric by the door next to the light switch. "No need to be dramatic" he said "You were perfectly safe" "How long have you been there?" she asked "All day" he replied " Haven't you slept?" she asked. "Yes I woke 20 minutes before you." he replied "Why were you standing there in the dark?" she questioned " I didn't want you to leave" he said simply "Why not?" "I want your assurance you aren't going to make him choose" Eric said. Kathryn remembered the conversation of the previous night.

She looked around the room. It was minimalist and bare and looked like the person who slept here was barely here. Kathryn assumed that she was in a spare room. "Where I am anyway?" she asked "This is my resting place" Eric answered. "Really!" she was astonished. "Yes why?" why was she so surprised. "Its so depressing. There is no character and no life and more importantly no bathroom". She replied. "The bathroom is here" Eric walked over to the far side of the room and touched a panel in the wall and a door slid open. You wouldn't have known it was there just by looking at the wall. "Can I have a shower then?" she asked. "Yes of course" he smiled at her. She went into the bathroom and again there were no towels or shower gel. Just a cupboard. "Eric I am going to need a towel, shower gel and shampoo." she sighed. He opened the cupboard and handed her what she asked for. He then left leaving her alone. He heard the shower turn on a few moments later. He wasn't sure how he was going to persuade her. Lost in his thoughts he was roused by a crash. "Katy May are you alright?" Receiving no answer he walked into the bathroom and found her in a heap in the shower. Panicking he turned off the shower wrapped her in a towel and carried her out and put her on the bed. He could hear her heartbeat but it was faint and did not explain why she had collapsed. Godric appeared in the doorway " What happened? What did you do?" he shouted. "Nothing" Eric hissed. "She was in the shower and just collapsed" he said defensively. Kathryn stirred and Godric climbed up on the bed and took her in his arms. "Hello Sweetheart. How do you feel? He asked her. "Dizzy" she replied. "When did you last eat Kathryn?" he asked. "Umm don't know"she answered. " Eric go and find some food and something for Kathryn to drink. Her body is starved." Eric returned with food and both watched concerned while she ate. Godric took the plate and cup from her when she was finished and gave them to Eric. " Leave us!" he said to him. Eric looked mortified and left. It was clear to him that Godric didn't think him capable of fixing the situation so he would take matters into his own hands.

"How do you feel?" he asked her " Tired, Sad, Angry, Lonely". "Sweetheart never feel sad you have so many people around you who love you. Your whole family is here. David arrived yesterday and you have me, Pam and even Eric cares. Do you want my decision?" It hurt him to say this. . "No it wasn't fair of me to ask you to choose between us" he looked relieved. " So I am choosing for us all" Kathryn said simply. " Kathryn! Don't please" he begged her. He took her hands she looked at Godric " You cannot expect me to stay in the house of the man who killed my mother and who has nearly killed me twice Godric." she reasoned. "Let me come with you. I'll go wherever you go". He was begging to save their relationship now. "No! I am going to the Mansion and neither you nor Eric nor any other vampire can follow me there. I want some peace and quiet Godric and I want to stay somewhere where I know that no one can try and drain me". Kathryn was still so furious. " Eric won't touch you" he promised her. " He already has and you can't change that. I am sick of vampires and of blood and of everything" she was so angry at the world. What could have made her like this. "What about the children you need to have?" Godric asked hoping it would make her stop and think but it didn't. "Godric, I am not in any fit state right now to think about having children". He sighed in resignation.

He was going to have to let her go again not because he wanted to but because she needed him too. He took her hand and said "Come! I'll help you pack" "You aren't going to fight me on this?" she was surprised didn't he love her anymore. " No I am not. I don't want you to stay where you don't feel happy or safe and I will not follow you if you do not wish me to. I couldn't truly have chosen you over Eric it is not in my nature and we both know that. Had things been different then we could have all lived together, had he not put you through everything he has we could have done it. But we can't do it right now not after so much has happened" Godric was sad he was losing his one true companion, his one true love because of his child. He took her out of the room and led her to their own rooms. Once they had arrived he called for Eric. " Eric. Kathryn is leaving us. Please go and ask her father to wait for her as I believe he plans to leave soon and fetch a bag for us to pack her things into.". "But " Eric started, why was his maker giving up now. " Now Eric. The Black family are returning to Italy tomorrow morning". Godric was annoyed at his child questioning everything. Eric found her a bag and gave it to Godric. He then went to find Lucien. " Godric has asked me to tell you that Kathryn wishes to return with you to Italy. He is unable to convince her to stay and has asked that you wait for her". Lucien nodded " She is very upset. Perhaps some time away will do her some good". Eric looked at him " I don't think that she plans to return Godric and Katy May are packing up everything as we speak." he finished "Why? Lucien questioned. She knows that Godric can't come with her to Italy" he was surprised at his daughters decision. "I think he does not plan to follow her" Eric replied. Lucien was confused they had waited so long to be together that after one week together it was all over.

Towards sunrise Godric and Kathryn came out onto the porch. Eric had kindly arranged transport for the Black's to the airport. Vincent was also returning briefly to the Mansion with the family but was coming back to Pam in a few weeks. The Black family took their leave of the vampires in Louisiana and the boys had packed the cars. Thomas took Kathryn to one side to the picnic benches. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked "Yes I am sure". She replied. " You have waited so long to be together that you are going to give up now. I know that if Edward and I had a second chance then I would grab it". Tom was sad, he missed his twin a lot. "Too much has happened Tom and right now I just can't" Kathryn was sad too. He put his arm round his sister. "Then you should say goodbye you owe him that much". They climbed off the table together and Kathryn went to say goodbye. Leaving Godric was going to be hard but right now it was for the best. Walking towards the Pam, Eric and Godric she was entirely sure what they she was going to say to them. Pam was easy and Godric was too although it would be sad she did have an idea what she wanted to say. Eric was harder though she had no mother now and yet he had told her he loved her, which made her shudder. Pam blurred towards them and took Kathryn's hand. "Thank you for the clothes" "You're welcome you should have a leaving present. Besides I used Eric's amex". Pam smiled mischieviously. " I shall miss you Pam" Kathryn said sadly. "I will miss you too. I am sorry for my part in what happened to you". Pam said to her. "Pam, I don't blame you. Eric commanded you there was nothing you could have done" Kathryn wanted Pam to know she didn't blame her. "You know they will kill each other right?" Pam said. "They're dead they can't do that much damage to each other". Kathryn reasoned. "Doesn't mean that they won't try". Pam replied. " Well you can mediate then". Kathryn retorted. " If I do you owe me when you come back." Pam smiled back. "I am not coming back here not ever Pam". Kathryn said sadly. Pam turned to her " You are a stubborn little thing aren't you. I hope that in time you will change your mind. You remind me of someone else I know" she smiled at her little friend and realised how much she would miss her. She hugged Kathryn goodbye, glanced at Eric and went to say goodbye to her lover Vincent.

Eric came towards her next she truly had no idea what to say to him. " Is there nothing I can do to make you change your mind?" " No Eric nothing you could ever say could convince me to stay". He sighed he was used to getting his way, he could normally bully or blackmail his way into getting what he wanted but it hadn't worked this time and Kathryn was leaving again. "Fine. But there will always be a place for you here Katy May if ever you want it". She rolled her eyes. " You don't get it do you? You have lost your own parents and you still don't understand. Goodbye Eric" and she turned on her heel and went to walk away. He reached out and turned her around. "Tell me what I don't understand". He demanded. "Have you ever been back? She asked. "Back where" he replied "Back to where they died" " No Never" he was confused "Why?" "Because…" and he stopped. It was too much to go back it hurt too much. "Now you understand". He tightened his grip on her arms but it wasn't enough and he drew her into his arms and held her. "I am so sorry". "Kathryn" Lucien called we have to go soon. Eric released her and let her go to Godric.

Godric held out his arms for her and she threw her arms around him. He held her not wanting to let her go but he knew that he had to let her go. It was for her sake more than his and it was what she needed not what he wanted and he knew she had put him first for so long it was time for him to put her first and she needed him to let her go. He bent his head and kissed her and his tongue demanded entry to her mouth and eventually she let him in. He didn't care her family were there. He pulled away and took her face in his hands and said "I will be waiting for as long as it takes. I am not going anywhere I will always be here. "I know. I have something for you."she said smiling sadly. She handed him a box. "Its all setup Pam will show you how to use it." "What is it?" he asked. "It's a blackberry. We can email, text and talk. This time lets talk. I missed that last time" she kissed him. "I would like that too" he said quietly and he took her arm and led her towards the car. As the car drove away he stood in front of the house watching it get further and further away resisting the urge to run after her and bring her home and back to him. When he couldn't see it anymore even with vampire sight he turned and walked back to the house passing his child without even looking at him. He turned to Pamela and said "Show me how to use this thing" he ordered. Pam merely nodded and leaving her own maker walked with Godric back to the house.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry its taken so long to update. I got a bit of writers block. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. This chapter is mainly a series of text messages between the main characters so we can get Godric, Eric and Pam to Italy YAY (its over about 6-8 weeks). I am not splitting Godric and Kathryn up again. I know Kathryn hasn't really dealt with Eric but she will. Trust me Godric is punishing him physically. **

**Chapter 19**

Leaving Godric was the hardest thing that Kathryn had had to do it had ripped her apart but with Godric came Eric and right now she didn't want to be anywhere near him. He was manipulative and selfish and only thought about himself. Kathryn hated him she knew she was going against every druid principal in the book but she loathed and despised the man who allegedly loved her. She most definitely did not love, like or even want to tolerate him so much so that now she didn't have to be in the same, room, house, city or continent as the bastard. Eric had killed her mother in front of her an image that would never leave her mind. She hoped that she would never ever have to see him again but if she refused to see him she didn't know how she was supposed to have a relationship or even a friendship with his maker now. Kathryn needed to get her head straight and to see if she still wanted to be with Godric. Although she still loved him and missed him now in the drive to the airport she didn't like the baggage that he came with and she never would. Until he had decided to meet the sun this baggage had not been a problem. It was only because Godric had decided to meet the sun she had had to go and root out Eric and she wished she never had. As she got further and further away from Eric's home the dark cloud of pressure that had been pressing on her whole being slowly lifted and she began to feel like she could breath freer and easier. When they touched down in Venice Eric was a million miles away and she was happier, but the increase in pain that Godric felt through their separation was evident through the blood bond that they shared which had recently been restored to its former strength. Kathryn knew if she left Godric now he would be distraught and he would meet the sun and Eric wouldn't be able to stop him. It was a terribly dramatic act but he loved her that much she knew. Kathryn did love Godric and although running away was not the most mature thing to do it gave her time to figure out what she wanted from Godric. She had had ten years of space but now she wanted more and she wasn't sure if this was a good thing maybe the separation had caused a break in their relationship a faltering that they may never recover from. Godric would remain constant to her but she was human and her emotions had changed in that decade. Although the blood bond was as strong as ever were her feelings to Godric? Where he couldn't feed her his blood she wasn't so sure now. Eric created so much discord in their relationship it had nearly ended it once and he may have done it for good now.

Kathryn's shock at her mother's death hit her hard in the coming days. Thomas and her had spent a lot of time talking mainly about her brother Edward. Edward and Thomas were twins and Tom missed Edward as much as Kathryn. Godric had not been lying when he had mentioned he had met Kathryn in a car accident. Her brother Edward had been with her at the time. Edward had been killed instantly and vampire blood had not revived him even though Godric had tried. Thomas had missed him daily since. He had kept a diary of the first year of his life without his brother which he had given to his sister on their return to the Black mansion. Although the bond between the brothers had been strong and Kathryn and her mothers had been weak almost non existent, the loss of a family member was still permanent and painful and Thomas's diary helped Kathryn deal with her feelings.

Text Messages.

K to G

Hi, How is the bb? Cn u use it yet?

G to K

What did you say I didn't understand

K to G

I will take that as a no then.

K to P

Can u teach G some txt speak?

P to K

Invite me 2 Italy shopping & np

K to P

Come 2 Italy shopping Xmas

P to K

Luv 2.

K to P

Thx. V says hi. Have they killed each other yet?

P to K

Nope but G came close to killing E. Still v mad at him

K to P

Will calm down. Shall I send sum blood?

P to K

Yes wud help. G not feeding. E trying AB- humans but G won't touch them wants ur blood. E v frustrated.

K to P

E always frustrated. Find him a pretty girl

P to K

E not interested unsure wots wrong? Think its u

K to P

V unlike E. Am not there cannot poss b me

P to K

E misses you & feels v bad about ur mum. Not sure how to fix it. G keeps giving him a hard time about it.

K to G

Be nice to E

G to K

Wot u been hearing?

K to G

U r being horrible to E. B nice or else

G to K

Or else wot?

K to G

No sex.

G to K

Like u cud resist me. BTW does that mean u r cuming bck?

K to G

Not to F not 2 USA not ever.

P to V

How is K? She coming back any time soon?

V to P

Better thx but slow process. T is looking after her. He is the only one who really understands. Don't think she will ever cum back to USA. Will b bck soon. Miss u J

E to K

Fangtasia is closing. Am selling the house

K to E

How did u get my no? Why r u selling F?

E to K

Cos u will never cum bck to F so no point staying & G misses u. G leaves his phone around

K to E

Where will u go?

E to K

Italy

K to E

Eric I do not want you anywhere near me and the same country is far to close. If you come I will leave. Delete my no immediately or else.

K to G

Best not b getting suicidal again. Why is E selling F? Hoping it is a rumour and he is not coming to Italy

G to K

Not suicidal. E is fed up of F. Has a house in Venice wants 2 go there 4 a while. Both want 2 b close 2 u. Thx 4 Blood

K to G

I don't want E in Venice. I don't want to b on same continent

G to K

I know. He said I cud have the house but I can't leave him by himself.

K to G

Why not? Leave the Bastard behind.

G to K

He is my child and my responsibility. He is far to unstable the mo. Kathryn that language is unlady like.

K to G

Whatever. Told u he was crazy. What's happened?

G to K

He is depressed & having bleeds far too often. He is not resting properly in the day.

K to G

How often is too often? Does Vampire insomnia run in the family then?

G to K

Everyday. Don't be mean. I am worried about him.

K to G

Everyday that's bad. Alright u can bring him but I don't want to c him ever. Lock him in the cellar & throw away the key

G to K

U may have to see him once or twice am not locking my child in the cellar.

K to G

No Godric that's a dealbreaker No Eric or don't bother coming.

G to K

We r coming regardless of whether u will c us. If u want to c us u can if not then u will never know both of us r there. But we will b there if u need us.

K to G

I'm a telekinetic vampire killer u think I need you.

G to K

Suit urself. Don't be childish about E.

K to G

Childish HE KILLED MY MOTHER. When he kills someone u close to u I hope no1 accuses u of being childish.

G to K

U didn't like her that much anyway

K to G

Did your sympathy go down the drain when u were turned Godric? I thought you had changed you are just like Eric.

G to K

I AM NOTHING LIKE ERIC Kathryn & u know that.

K to G

Maybe its time to call time on our relationship if you still have no sympathy. I have done all I can.

G to K

Katy I am sorry.

G to V

Is Kathryn ok?

V to G

No she is furious with you. What did u do?

G to V

Was v insensitive and told her she was being childish about E and she didn't like her mum that much anyway

V to G

Godric! No wonder she is mad at u.

G to V

I know how can I fix it?

V to G

U can't. Wait for her to cum to u just leave her b.

P to K

Hear G has upset u. Told u women r be8er companions. Let me know if u want cheering up.

K to P

LOL will always b boys 4 me Pam, besides what wud Vinnie say?

P to K

Can't blame a girl 4 trying. Vinnie likes to watch. Please call G. I keep having to buy E new clothes

K to P

Ewww Overshare Pam! Why do u have to buy E new clothes?

P to K

G keeps beating the crap out of him.

K to P

That's not a bad thing

P to K

Please will take u shopping .

K to P

Done. Only if I can pick out smthg hideous that E totally HAS to wear.

P to K

Deal. Thx

G to K

Sorry 4 everything I said. Gud 2 talk 2 u.

K to G

I know u said sorry like 1000 times already.

G to K

Never say it too much. Thing I had better cum over soon now ur angers gone. I can feel smthg else ;-)

K to G

It was always there.

G to K

U had b8er cum & visit so I can make u it up to u. U will not leave the bedroom.

K to G

Love u 2. I have smthg to tell u when I cu.

G to K

Luv u too. Wot is it? Have smthg to ask u 2 when I cu.

K to G

Wot? Is be8er I explain in person.

G to K

Wait & C. BTW Eric wants ur no. Can I give it 2 him? R u OK?

K to G

Yes I am fine OK u can give it 2 him, but if he steps out of line…

E to K

Be nice to G.

K to E

Screw U Am being v nice to G hear he is not being nice to you.

E to K

G is only being a maker and its nothing that I didn't deserve.

K to E

True. When ru cuming to Italy?

E to K

Next month

K to P

Hear you r moving to Italy. Need a shopping buddy. Fliss not interested in clothes

P to K

Looking forward 2 it. Boyz need new clothes.

K to E

Pam & me r going shopping I want ur Amex

E to K

What do I get?

K to E

New clothes. You badly need them acc Pam.

E to K

Anything else?

K to E

Nope

E to K

U r going to have to do better than that

K to E

G says if you don't hand it over he will make u

E to K

G can pay then

K to E

G says you owe him USD 100k so u can pay

E to K

That was ages ago. Doesn't count

K to E

U tell him that it doesn't count I dare you. Anyway what were u buying?

E to K

Visit G in Venice & will tell you. What do I get if I win dare?

K to E

Deal. Wot do u want? BTW U winning v unlikely so not worried

E to K

U. Miss u v much

K to E

ERIC!

E to K

Sorry old habits die hard.

K to E

Anyway get that past G

E to K

Is that a yes then cos G will share?

K to E

He might but I won't so get it out of ur head.

G to K

Flying 2 Venice 2morrow C u v soon. Luv u xx

K to G

Am v excited. Sorry 4 making u choose & leaving was v upset the time xxx

G to K

I know. U needed time to grieve. I realised that & was v imp 2 let u go. Knew u wud cum bck if I did.

K to G

Not just a pretty face then. When can I cum & stay?

G to K

Soon not sure wot sort of house this is or if it needs any work.

K to E

Have u got a Brothel in Venice?

E to K

I beg ur pardon

K to E

G v dubious about ur house in Venice. Wondered what kind of establishment it was?

E to K

It is NOT a BROTHEL. Chk ur email have sent u a link u cheeky monkey

K to E

Cud be knowing u

E to K

Wot is that supposed to mean?

K to E

That I have been in cellar in F & a brothel wud not b a surprise

E to K

Chk ur email

K to E

WOW! Eric if u own that then why did u own a cesspit like F?

E to K

To support own perversions. F is not a cesspit. Besides have a lot of houses like G.

K to E

Touché. That depends on ur opinion. C u soon x

E to K

Xxx

So Godric and his baggage were moving to Italy. Godric coming had not surprised her. He would have followed her anywhere she had run. She would never have been able to avoid him even if she had wanted to. They were forever connected by the bond they shared just as he couldn't have hidden from her after his death she could not hide from him now. Kathryn was not overly enthusiastic when Godric had told her that he was bringing Eric but she did understand that he had a responsibility to Eric as his maker and she had a feeling that Eric had been strongly punished for killing Renee. She missed Godric in everyway as a friend but now she had worked through her grief she wanted and needed him as a lover. She was glad he was coming for her and hopefully Eric would play a miniscule role in their future.

The last eight weeks had been tough on Eric even Pam's loyalty to him had wavered. She had been fond of Kathryn and together they were girly girls once Kathryn had established a few boundaries. Godric had beaten the crap out of him at every chance he got. Never leaving Eric in any doubt that he blamed Kathryn's absence on him it had been even worse when Kathryn had refused to speak to his maker. Eric had been in a constant beaten up state for about a week. Godric had certainly hammered home that his actions had consequences and after that Eric had fallen into a depression one that had left him thinking and over thinking every relationship and ever kill he had ever made. He barely slept and rarely fed. Godric had finally realised all was not well and commanded him to sleep and feed the latter he managed although reluctantly. His spirits had lifted when Godric had insisted he come to Italy with him. He had initially refused telling his maker he would return to his homeland but Godric had commanded him and he had no choice. At least he would be near the woman they both loved but Godric had ended any hope he had of making amends with Kathryn by commanding Eric to never touch her or speak to her with that command his depression had returned but she had allowed Godric to give him her phone number and her replies to his texts had slightly cheered him up but his past behaviour played constantly on his mind.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok I am back in the zone. Hope you enjoy. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon but its a bit rough. Thank you to those who review. Its great to know what you think. **

**Chapter 20**

In her time away from Godric Kathryn stayed in Italy. She split her time between the druids and the Blacks. Both sides seemed happy for her to spend time with the other as she was part of both groups and she appreciated the freedom. David had been a long standing friend of the vampire King Giancarlo of Venice. Giancarlo had three children and he and David had enlisted Kathryn's help with his middle child Conor. Conor had been turned almost as young as Godric but was only 1000 years old. He had been found dying in a battlefield and Giancarlo had turned him after offering him eternal life. He had the urges of a teenager but after he had been turned he had developed an uncontrollable thirst for blood had been difficult to overcome due to the fact that Conor could smell blood in vampires as well as humans. It had led to many nasty incidents in which vampires in his father's realm had been attacked and drained. It was only the fact that his maker was King that he had not met the true death. His father had made clear he was not impressed with Conor's addiction to blood and his lack of control and had kept his son in seclusion.

David had mentioned to Giancarlo that Kathryn had returned to Italy for a while and suggested to the king that Kathryn may be a suitable companion for his son until her future was a little more certain. He had told Giancarlo that vampires can't smell her until they have drank from her.

" She has just lost her mother and a project will be a welcome distraction. She is good with vampires."

"Is she?"

"Yes she was the companion of a Swedish vampire for almost 60 years at the moment that relationship is a little uncertain at the moment. But she is used to your kind and their nuances."

"I am surprised you allowed her to be a companion for so long."

"He saved her life and there grew extremely fond of each other. They still are although he has a troublesome child. "

"I am sorry to hear that the child has come between them. I look forward to meeting her again she was but a child the last time I saw her at a summer solstice celebration. "

So one evening Giancarlo and David introduced Kathryn to Conor. Conor looked about 17 years of age, a bit taller than her with dark hair and dark eyes. His eyes were practically ghostly and his skin was pale almost translucent. Kathryn's first impression was that this boy was very shy and he was a very unhealthy vampire. He looked like he hadn't fed in years and was twitchy. He was scared of his vampire instincts and worried about losing control. He seemed lost.

"Hello Conor" she said gently.

He looked at her curiously and said "I can't smell you. Why can't I smell you?"

She smiled "it's a family thing. Our blood is toxic to vampires and you can't smell it."

"There are more of you"

"Yes I have 4 brothers and 1 sister".

"Are they all like you?"

"Yes" she looked at David "Why don't you leave us for a while?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes If I can handle Eric , Conor is not a problem" she laughed.

"Who is Eric?"

" I have a vampire companion. Eric is his troublesome child"

"Is that why you are here?"

"Yes, I don't want to be near Eric at the moment"

"Why"

"I would rather not say".

Conor was excited no one ever wanted to spend time with him even his father. Kathryn continued to visit him nearly every night and although their relationship was purely platonic they both appreciated the time together. Conor liked the friendhip aspect and Kathryn liked distraction, Godric's sadness screamed through their bond and it upset her. Over the next eight weeks of their nightly visits Kathryn had taught Conor to cook and told him about her life with Godric. He envied Godric for the time he had with Kathryn and the relationship that they had had. She taught him to cook as a way of distracting him from thinking about blood and she had also told him that girls were very impressed if boys could cook whether they were vampire or not. Over the coming weeks he opened up telling her about the smell of the blood that sent him crazy. The more he knew that he couldn't have it the more he wanted. He was amazed that Kathryn had had no effect on him and she had reasoned that it must be something in the smell that made him crazy. If he couldn't smell her she wasn't a temptation and if she wasn't a temptation he wasn't a threat.

"Kathryn do you think I could ever drink from you?"

"Not unless I gave you permission. My blood is toxic else, you would die. Besides if I gave you permission to drink it might make you crazy and then I would have to stay away".

"Oh I didn't think about that"

" Also Godric would be mad if I did"

"Are you his?"

"Yes"

"Is he the only vampire that you let drink from you?"

"Eric has as well but it was an emergency Godric was trying to kill himself. I am not crazy about the fact he can"

"Why?"

"The fact Eric can is convenient to Eric and benefits no one else"

"Anyone else"

"Pam Eric's child has but I didn't give her permission"

"Did she die?"

"No Vincent was there and he gave her permission to drink his and it cancelled out the toxicity. It wasn't pleasant for her though. Eric killed a man and we had to cover it up."

"You don't like Eric very much do you?"

" No not at all. Until Godric met the sun I had never met him and I really wish I hadn't."

A few days later Kathryn came to see him very excited.

"Godric is moving to Venice". Conor did not look pleased.

"Does that mean that you won't come over any more?"

"No not at all. I would like for you to meet Godric he was about your age when he was turned. I think you would be good friends. Besides he has drunk a lot of my blood in the last several decades you might not be able to smell him. Pam as well as my brother is currently her human. You could gain several friends." Conor look dubious and then pensive.

"What about Eric? Is he coming too?". Kathryn didn't like him, so therefore he didn't either.

"He is coming because apparently Godric is worried about him as he is not sleeping or resting but he promised I don't have to see him at all so you won't either."

"Good"

Conor had not friends since he was human and he could not remember them. He was not overly keen on sharing his time with Kathryn with others. But he knew that she and Godric had been lovers and to be possessive would not have been productive. She would just leave him and to be honest he may have other people to talk to if this Godric had had her blood. Kathryn and he had been talking one night about the impending arrival of the three vampires.

"If Godric and Eric want to live in Venice what to they have to do?" she asked him. He was teaching her to play chess and she was struggling. She did not have the patience for it. He smiled.

"They merely have to ask my fathers permission, sometimes he tests them to see if they are worthy but Godric is the same age as him so I doubt he will. He might test Eric and Pam. Do they have somewhere to stay?"

"Yes Eric has a house here apparently. "I am surprised that you haven't met either of them before"."

"Eric has lived here before? What is his other name?"

"Northman why?"

"Tall blond guy?"

"Yes"

"I remember him. He was here briefly in the early 900's. I did not know him well. I had only just been turned. I think he was perhaps 100 years old or so".

"Well Eric is Godric's child and Pam is Eric's child. You will probably have some more worthwhile chess opponents".

"Does Godric play?"

"Yes he played with some of his business partners in Dallas, that's how they did business sometimes. But we never played together."

Kathryn had not told Conor about Eric killing her mother or draining using her blood to kill Oliver. He had grown increasingly protective of her and what had happened with Eric would not help the two of them to get along and Conor could use a few friends.

"I was thinking would you like to meet my sister and one of my brothers?"

"Why?"

"Well when Godric comes then I might not be able to come every night and I thought that it would help if you met some of my siblings so you wouldn't get lonely."

He was jealous and angry now. He thought she would still come and now she wasn't planning too.

"You are going to leave me" he shouted

" No I am not but I have other friends too and I want to spend time with them too".

He was getting angry she could tell. He got up and stormed over to the fire she came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Breathe" she said gently. He was silent for a few minutes. " I am sorry" he said quietly.

"I know".

" I should be grateful to you for thinking I might be lonely while you spend time with Godric". She smiled.

"I understand you have not had friends in so long why shouldn't you be concerned you might lose me".

Changing the subject he said "When are they arriving?"

"Tomorrow evening".

"I will go and speak to my father and make their move to Venice as smooth as possible. They will have to come and see him tomorrow night".

"At court tomorrow night?"

"Yes why?"

"Why don't we go as well?"

"I never go"

"But if I come with you it will be alright. You won't know if you can unless you try".

"Besides you get to meet Godric straight away." He smiled at her and was quietly surprised at her willingness to share that part of her life with him straight away. He would not have been so open.

The following evening Kathryn came to find Conor just before his Fathers court opened.

" Are they here yet?".

She smiled at him he was excited like a small child

"They have arrived in Venice. Godric text me just after they landed. I don't know if they have arrived at your fathers. Let's go and see".

She held out her hand to him.

"Why are you wearing druid stuff?"

"Your dad said I had too. He sent a message during the day. Unclaimed humans aren't supposed to be at court and technically in your court I haven't been claimed. But druids can be as David and your dad are such good friends. Come on lets go. The car just arrived".

Court took place at his fathers home a rather grand palatial house in the centre of Venice. Conor lived away from the palace in a small town house where he would not embarrass his father. Giancarlo sat on the dais and they watched from the sidelines as his father dealt with business matters and such. Kathryn got bored by it all quickly. Conor was interested as he had never really come to court as he couldn't always control himself.

" How are you feeling?" she whispered.

" I can't smell a thing" he replied.

"I set up a shield around you using druid magic"

"You didn't tell me that"

"I didn't know if it would work. Shall I take it down?"

"No leave it up I don't want to embarrass my father any more than I have done".

She put his hand gently on his arm.

"You are a lot calmer than you used to be and you are doing so well" she said quietly.

There was no chance for further conversation as the door opened to admit Eric, Godric and Pam.

He whispered excitedly "Is that them? Is it?"

She nodded and put her fingers to her lips. The three vampires were immediately granted permission to stay in Venice for as long as they desired. Kathryn looked at Conor

"Did you do that? I thought there was some kind of test for Eric and Pam."

"Yes. It was as a thank you for sitting with me and helping me. My father was more than happy to do it for you".

His father immediately ended the court session and went to talk to Godric. Kathryn smiled as she watched.

"What is it?" Conor whispered to her.

"He is doing the Sherrif thing that's all. Uh oh".

"What?"

"I think he heard me"

"Why do you say that?"

"He is grinning like a lunatic and I didn't tell him I would be here. Your father must think he is insane".

"My father has been in love several times in his life he will not mind." he laughed.

" Come" he said " He is calling for me".

Kathryn had her druid hood up at the time so her face was concealed. The two of them walked towards his father and Godric and he smiled at his son.

"I am so proud of you for coming to court and controlling yourself". He blushed his father rarely told him he was proud of him.

" Kathryn helped me" he said " She had a shield around me so I cannot take all the credit."

"Thank you so much for all your help Kathryn. I appreciate it. I could never have imagined that Conor would ever have attended court without incident."

She lowered her hood and said "You are welcome".

Godric appeared at her side immediately and took her hand. It was the vampire way of publicly claiming her and telling anyone else to back off. She had not mentioned Conor to Godric. It would be easier to explain in person she felt and he didn't look angry so she imagined it was because she had told him she had something to tell him and he worked out this was it.

"Godric this is Conor, Conor this is Godric."

Conor smiled shyly as he was unsure how to act with his father there. His father was soon called away leaving the three of them to talk. She knew Godric wanted to get her alone. He was squeezing her hand and pulling it slightly.

Conor looked at her and said "Take it down!".

Godric looked concerned "Take what down".

Kathryn turned to him to explain. "Giancarlo asked me to sit with Conor as he can smell both vampire blood and human blood and it sends him slightly crazy".

"But he can't smell yours" Godric finished.

He understood now why Kathryn had been standing with this vampire. She nodded.

"I had a shield around him but I told him that you had had quite a bit of my blood and he wants to see if he can smell you too".

"Take it down" Conor said shaking her arm.

"Alright alright". Kathryn slowly took the shield so the radius was further away. "Anything" she asked.

"Nothing" he replied he smiled happily.

"Told you so". She said.

She looked around.

" Will you call Eric and Pam?"

"Yes". Eric and Pam appeared instantly at their side. Godric introduced Conor to his child and grandchild. Pam hugged Kathryn and Eric said nothing. In fact his face remained passive.

"Take it down again" Conor told her.

"Ok ready". He nodded.

She took down the shield again and looked at Chris. He sniffed both Pam and Eric. Eric in particular did not look pleased at the attention.

"I can't smell Pam but I can smell Eric a little but not too much".

"How much is too much?"

"Just faintly not enough to make me crazy he smiled.

"Yay" she said "Told you you would make some friends". He hugged her and said

" I will leave you tonight. I need to feed." Conor fed in a controlled way by some of his father's guards. Kathryn was not sure what they did and Conor had never wanted to her to see.

"See you tomorrow".

"Of course, Fliss is coming remember. Don't forget to cook. She is vegetarian. " he blushed then.

He shook hands with Godric, Eric and Pam and left. She turned to Godric

" I am all yours gorgeous".

" Finally" and he kissed her in the middle of the vampire court.

King turned and smiled "Young love" he murmured.

"Come" Godric said to her. "Time to show you around our new home".

Godric took her hand and led her out of the room and the house to a big black car waiting in the grounds. Pam had disappeared somewhere to find Vincent probably and Eric remained behind them in silence. Kathryn badly wanted to ask Godric what was wrong with him but she couldn't without him hearing. He was acting quite strangely. Godric ushered her into the back seat and Eric drove. He asked her about Conor.

"How did you get involved with helping Conor?"

"David is great friends with the King. They have lived here practically as long as each other. David mentioned to him that vampires can't smell me and he offered to introduce me to Conor and I sat with him for an evening and he was really shy. But he got used to me and realised I wouldn't make him crazy and so I taught him to cook to take his mind off the blood and he tried to teach me chess".

Godric gripped her arm. "Do you like him? Does he like you?" he growled.

" Are you blind?" she retorted.

"Well"

"Oww you are hurting me" .

Eric spoke for the first time that evening.

"I think Kathryn is referring to the fact that the little boy is quite taken with Felicity".

Godric went quiet and let go of her.

"He speaks and Yes he likes Felicity a lot. I introduced them a few weeks ago. Besides he knew about you from the start that was never going to be an option. Like me and Eric will never be an option." she retorted.

" So you and him?" Godric started

"Are just friends. Besides with any luck him and Fliss will get together and he won't need me anymore. That's what I am hoping anyway".

Godric relaxed and put his arm round her. "I am glad. I don't want to have to fight anyone over you having just arrived here".

"He wouldn't have fought you anyway. He knew you would have won. I already warned him."

"Sensible guy then".

Kathryn laughed, Godric had never really got that possessive over her because he never had to as Sheriff no one would have touched her but it was nice even sexy. Eric drove up a long drive to his house and when they arrived he got out of the car and walked up to the door. Godric blurred to her side and opened the door. Eric had already gone inside.

"Is he alright?" She whispered.

"Yes he is, even though you shot him down quite harshly in the car. Why?"

"He doesn't seem to be. Did you command him to do anything?" she eyed Godric suspiciously. He looked guilty.

"I commanded him never to touch you again".

"Godric!...Is that wise?"

"You left because you didn't feel safe and now you don't need to worry". She squeezed his hand in thanks.

When they walked through the front door Kathryn couldn't see where Eric had disappeared too. Godric showed her around the kitchen was amazing definitely designed for a cook, it would not have surprised Kathryn if Eric had had one at some point. The reception rooms were lavishly decorated with no expense spared and Kathryn even noticed a Steinway in the corner of one, which she thought would have been at Godrics insistence. He loved to hear her play and encouraged her to play something for him then. She would learn a lot later that Eric had ordered it for her and that night was the first time Godric had seen it. He had been attempting to make amends from a distance. Finally, he steered her towards the spiral staircase. There were several bedrooms on the first floor and several on the second but Godric took her to the third floor.

"This is all ours".

"Really Wow. Why?"

"Because there are some back stairs to the third floor and a lift you can come and go as you please and see no one if you don't want to and its light tight like in Dallas so I will always be here."

"By no one you mean Eric?"

"Exactly".

"Where does Eric sleep?"

"Eric will rest on the first floor. You have nothing to fear from him now. I have seen to that. He is also forbidden from coming up here".

She knew from the tone of his voice that the subject of Eric was closed. She made a mental note to bring it up again another day. Godric had a hard time forgiving himself for his own history and she doubted he would forgive Eric for a long time. Godric rarely forgave when he was Sheriff but she hoped he would soften when it came to his own child not that she didn't have her own Eric issues. She didn't like him but Godric and Pam were all he had and if Godric continued being mad at him it might send Eric off the rails and they could all do without that.

She walked around his room appreciatively. He watched her and blurred behind her and said

"Will you stay this evening?" he asked.

"Yes until sunrise. I have to go then, but I will be back tomorrow night".

He smiled his hands were already wandering over her body.

"Will you come and see Conor with me and Fliss tomorrow night?".

"What's in it for me?".

He was kissing her neck now and she remained silent.

"Kathryn! What's in it for me?".

She said "You get to spend time with me"

"and?"

"you need further persuasion?"

"Yes"

"Well we don't have to stay all of tomorrow night if him and Fliss ever get together."

"Keep talking".

"We can come back here and christen your bed if you want".

"Well if the bed has to wait until tomorrow night what shall we do tonight?". She pouted

"Have a bath?"

He laughed and walked her at human speed into the bathroom. Kathryn gasped at the bathtub size.

"Its huge" she gasped.

"I know." He murmured "I had Eric order it specially."

"So you knew that it didn't need work when I asked to stay"

"No. I hadn't seen the plans then although you asking Eric if it was a brothel made me laugh though. He was so mad".

"Well it could have been this is Eric we are talking about"

He ran the bath while she sat on the side watching. They talked about anything and everything. He was relieved that her relationship with Conor was nothing more than platonic and that she was still his. She explained further about Conor's uncontrollable desire for blood and that she thought it might be to do with the fact he was turned so young. Godric disagreed and said that a human trait he had may have been magnified on his turning but he agreed to help Kathryn help him. He asked about how Conor was turned and Kathryn explained that Giancarlo had found him dying on the battlefield. Godric decided if Conor had been a soldier it was more than likely that was where his bloodlust came from. Seasoned soldiers could smell blood like a vampire and he imagined that it was this that had been magnified on his being turned. When the bath was run Godric shushed her. He didn't want to talk about anyone but them and in fact they didn't do much talking and the bed didn't wait until the following night.

He turned to her and said "Strip"

She laughed and he walked towards her "do you want wet clothes Kathryn?"

His hands moved to her waist and he bent his head to her neck and inhaled deeply taking in her scent. His fangs clicked down as his body responded to her scent, which he had missed. He picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the bath.

"Godric No! I don't have any other clothes" He held her in his arms over the tub.

"You should have stripped when I told you to"

"Well I can't now and if you drop me Godric I am taking you with me."

"You can Katy because I have plenty of dry clothes."

"Godric please put me down". He sighed and put her down.

"Only because it's a very pretty dress".

Kathryn stripped quickly and Godric stripped at vampire speed wrapping his arms around her from the back.

"Much better" he murmured.

"I missed you".

"I missed you too".

He kissed her shoulder scraping his fangs gently over her skin so as not to break it.

Do you need to feed? she asked

"Yes but I can wait a little longer"

A mischievous look crossed his face and he picked her up and dropped her in the bath she squealed and he stepped in behind her and sat down and gathered her in his arms. He clamped her sides with his knees so she couldn't move. Reaching to the side picked up a bottle of shower gel and washed her all over, playfully ignoring her breasts and between her legs. He then wet her hair and shampooed it. Kathryn sighed as he rinsed her conditioner out.

"We haven't done this in so long. I can't remember the last time" he stopped

"It was the night before you left for New York"

"Really that long ago. So much has happed since."

"I know."

"Well" she said I am reinstating baths"

"I am not complaining."

As he finished she knelt up "Your turn" and they arranged themselves so Kathryn was kneeling behind him. She soaped his whole body and then his hair. After she had rinsed him off he pulled her back into his arms and held her in the cooling water.

"Are you cold?" he asked

"A bit" she said.

He reached for the tap but she stopped him and held her hand over the water and gradually the water warmed again until it was pleasantly warm again.

"You have been practising" he whispered in her ear.

She smiled as he kissed her neck and reaching for the shower gel again he soaped his hands and washed her breasts thoroughly. Kathryn was moaning softly enjoying his touch when he deemed they were clean which was as long time after she did. He rinsed her breasts and slipped his arm through the water and stroked her between her legs Kathryn's moans grew louder and Godric smiled to himself.

"I am glad you have missed me. "

He slipped his fingers inside her gently working her to a frenzy. Kathryn's moans grew louder

"Godric yes don't stop"

When did it was only to lift her up so he could enter her. Grabbing her hips he forced her forward so she was on all fours and he took her from behind slowly drawing himself in and out. Kathryn tried to push against him but he held her tightly. Then Kathryn started contracting her pelvic floor and Godric growled forcing her up and against the wall at vampire speed. Bracing himself against the wall he thrust into her hard moaning her name

"Oh Kathryn yes."

Kathryn briefly wondered how he didn't push the wall down he was so strong. Godric realising she was distracted through the bond thrust his hand between her legs and moved his hand at vampire speed so she was bucking against him. He could feel her body tensing for a second orgasm so he bit his wrist and forced it to her mouth and as she drank he bit her shoulder and they both came with a scream. Kathryn wasn't done though Godric's blood was too potent for her not too. She turned to face him in his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. He thrust himself inside her and pounded her against the wall. He grabbed her buttocks and forced himself even harder inside her. He growled as he felt the throes of another orgasm and jumped out of the bath and blurred her to the bedroom. Kissing her he laid her on the bed her legs still around his waist. They remained like that for several minutes before he knelt up and taking her with him so they were in the lotus position he bent his head forward and sucked her nipples. She moved on top of him and he forced her hips when human speed wasn't enough.

"Oh god Kathryn I love you."

Kathryn was tightening her pelvic floor again and Godric was losing control he was growling with arousal he had never touched anyone but Kathryn in 60 years and god it felt good to have her agian. He pushed her back on the bed and thrust himself in side her. He turned her head and bit her and drank deeply again and then he was coming and he only heard her screaming orgasm. As they came down off their organsmic high he spooned her and she fell asleep in his arms. She stirred just before sunrise and he kissed her shoulder.

"Sorry I am not on vampire time."

"Kathryn after what you just did there is no need for you to be sorry."

"I have to go in a minute."

"I know I will wait here for you tonight."

She kissed him and got off the bed looking around for her clothes.

"In bathroom" he said Resting his hands under his head clearly enjoying the view. She disappeared only to return a few moments later.

"They are a bit wet" she said.

He smiled "Left handside of the wardrobe"

She opened it. There were several dresses, underwear trousers and tops she looked at him amazed

"How did you do this?"

"It's a housewarming gift" he smiled

"Thank you".

"Wear a dress". She found a green one.

"How will you get home?"

"Lucien is sending a car at sunrise."

She got dressed and he murmured appreciatively. She leant over to kiss him goodbye and he pulled her on top of him she rested her arms on his collar bones.

"You need to rest Godric."

"Well I have had enough of your blood to walk you to the car"

"ok come on" H

e put his arm round the small of her back and guided her down the corridor. Kathryn smelled of Kathryn and of sex and then he couldn't take it any more and he had her against the wall with her legs around his waist and he was inside her thrusting like he thought he would lose her again. Kathryn still had the remenants of Godrics blood in her and another organsm came quickly to them both. He held her in his arms for several minutes.

"Godric since when do you do quickie sex."

" Since now. Are you objecting"

"I like it but Lukas is waiting."

"Who is Lukas?

"My driver he will bring me back and forward in the car until its safe for me to live here."

"Its safe for you now Katy."

"I need time Godric."

"We have plenty of that darling. I will see you tonight"

Godric did see Kathryn to the car for several reasons most were along the lines he didn't want her to leave and he was afraid she wouldn't come back. The other ones were he didn't want her to run into Eric alone. The sun was rising but he walked her to the car and Lukas was out of the drivers seat as he saw them approach and opened the door for her.

"Morning Miss Kathryn"

"Morning Lukas. This is Godric."

"Good Morning Master Godric" and he tipped his hat.

Godric nodded to him kissed Kathryn goodbye and she whispered to him

"I'll be back before you know it."

" I will count the hours."

" I would prefer you rest you will never keep up else." She smiled mischievously.

He kissed her again and handed her into the car and shut the door and as the car drove away he went to rest replaying the sex of the previously night.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 **

The next evening Kathryn and Godric went to visit Conor and spent part of the evening with him and Felicity. He went to the effort of cooking for Felicity an effort that did not go unnoticed by anyone, including Felicity. He waited on her hand and foot and it was quite sweet to watch. Kathryn found it quite funny because if Felicity wanted anything he was zipping in and out of the kitchen for her. Godric soon saw that Kathryn wasn't even on Conors radar in the love department. He liked Felicity much more although Conor and Kathryn were good friends they were nothing more. Watching Conor closely he noticed that Conor was like any other vampire around Kathryn and Felicity. He ignored wasn't bothered by their blood. If Kathryn or Felicity cut themselves he doubted Conor would flinch. What he couldn't smell didn't tempt or bother him. He hadn't tasted either of them so he couldn't smell them. He decided to see the true depth of the problem he would have to watch the boy feed and make a judgement then. Conor was quite good company and while the girls were eating he challenged Godric to a game of chess. He found he was a much better opponent than Kathryn ever was.

"You play much better than Kathryn". Conor complimented Godric.

Kathryn looked up from her dinner " I said he would though. I never admitted to be a great chess player. Most boring game ever."

"Yes Katy but it passes the time when one lives forever. Besides there are lots of other things you are good at." Godric wriggled his eyebrows at her.

"And there goes the tone of the conversation" Felicity moaned

Conor looked at Godric with mock crossness "There are ladies present".

Kathryn burst out laughing "You are telling off a vampire 1000 years older than you who could quite easily wipe the floor with you."

"Yes…but I wouldn't dream of it. It would break Felicity's heart".

"Godric. My love life is none of your business."

"Oh do you have one?"

Felicity glared at him. "Godric behave or else I am going to make Katy come home with me"

Godric pouted at her.

"You wouldn't dare"

"Are you going to take that risk?"

"No but on the subject of me taking your sister home for the evening Conor do you need to feed tonight?"

"Yes I do but the guards supervise me"

"Why don't you come out with me?"

"Is that wise?"

"I don't see why not? We cannot help you if we don't know what the problem is"

"Ok I have one condition though. The girls don't come"

"I have no intention of allowing them to. They can go back to Eric's house and he can keep any eye on them.

Both girls glared at Godric. Kathryn strongly objected to being babysat by Eric of all people but Godric gave her an imploring look and she reluctantly agreed to do as he asked. Godric and Conor left Kathryn and Felicity in Eric's lounge watching TV and went to feed. Eric had not even appeared although Godric assured them that he was in the house. Felicity and Kathryn grabbed popcorn and ice cream from the kitchen and then heard the sounds of a woman being pleasured.

"Ewwww Seriously" she said to her sister "Eric would have to do that wouldn't he".

Felicity turned up the TV full volume but they could still hear the woman screaming. It occurred to Kathryn that she hadn't heard Eric make a sound. That was strange Godric could last a bit longer than her but he didn't do it quietly and last night was definitely testimony to that.

Once they were settled on the sofa. Kathryn turned and faced her sister sitting cross legged facing her.

"So you and Conor?"

"What about us?"

"Anything I should know about"

"Not yet"

"Come on you have to tell your big sister every gory detail"

"No I don't"

"Spill Fliss"

" Well it would help a lot if you and Godric weren't there"

"You just had to say and we would have left"

"Well I am saying now give us some privacy."

"Message received and understood. That better not be it!"

"He gave me a phone and he texts me a lot. But he is afraid of becoming too attached in case he hurts me or tries to bite me and then he gets addicted to me".

"If he bit you without your permission then he would die. You have to let him. You can be drained like anyone else as well. He might not be able to stop feeding and you would have to use your powers to make him. It's in their nature to bite. Ok he can't smell you now but if you spent the night together his instinct would be to bite you at some point with or without your permission and then he would be able to smell you and that could be a potential problem. "

"But you and Godric manage."

"Godric has control and he is old enough that he doesn't need lots and lots of blood. Conor needs to learn control and only then will you be safe."

"Does Godric lust after your blood?"

"Yes but he doesn't just bite me though Eric does. It turns him on. "

"I have never seen Eric bite you".

"Godric commanded him not too. I let him drink when Godric was trying to kill himself and then I had to feed Godric after the fight at Fangtasia and he drank from me again."

"What is the whole maker/child thing about then?"

"Basically it's the makers job to teach the child how to be a vampire and not make sure they don't just kill humans or have any violent rampages. The child must do everything the master says if they are commanded too. They must obey and if they try to disobey they will be punished. Its really hard and I think painful for them to disobey. I've never seen one disobey. "

" How are they punished?"

"It depends on the maker. When I came back to Venice with you after Renee died Godric beat Eric up really badly and when I wouldn't talk to him it got worse. He blamed Eric for everything and Pam text me to ask me to call Godric and calm him down. When he was a Sherriff, he used to chain people up in silver for days, weeks or month depending on what they had done. "

"Would he chain up Conor?"

"I doubt it. His father might as his maker though if he wanted to punish him or restrain him".

They both heard the front door slam and a car screech on the gravel. "Thank goodness". Eric appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"I hope we didn't disturb you" he said smugly.

"Typical Eric" she thought. "You didn't" she retorted "but your friend sounded like she was being murdered. You don't waste anytime do you".

"What is that supposed to mean?" he said angrily.

"Only you haven't been here long and you are already treating women like whores. You bang them senseless until they can't take anymore and they pass out and you don't have to deal with them anymore."

"So why should you care about what I do to them? "

"Because they are people Eric with feelings"

"They know what they are getting into with me".

The front door burst open.

"Godric" she called "We are in the lounge". It sounded like there was a fight in the hallway. "What the?" Kathryn said getting up . She walked out of the kitchen and towards the hall. Eric was by her side seconds later and when she opened the door she saw Godric pinning Conor to the floor. "Conor Breathe" she called running over and kneeling down beside Godric "Just breathe". He was struggling against Godric. "Go" he said "I don't want you getting hurt". "Its ok. I have sat with him before". Godric looked at her momentarily distracted, a look that was part anger that she had put herself in danger and part sympathy. Conor threw Godric off him. Kathryn stopped him blurring by slowing down time and setting up a wall of telekinesis. Conor couldn't move and was getting angrier. Godric healed and stood up his fangs clicked out he was furious. This child had been taught no restraint in some part of his human life. Conor had killed others as an immortal. Conor moved towards Kathryn and Felicity appeared between the two. On seeing Felicity he stopped and with great effort retracted his fangs and fell to his knees. He was breathing very heavily. No one moved. "Fliss! I think you should move back" "No Katy, if this is what he is like when he feeds this is what I am going to have to deal with I am not going anywhere". "Are you sure?" Conor's eyes were dark with bloodlust and that made Kathryn anxious. He licked the blood off his lips and his fangs clicked down again. He blurred to his feet dodged Felicity and went for Kathryn. She stopped him with a wall of telekinesis.

"Eric" Godric shouted. Eric appeared in the door of the study.

"I release you from your command. Get her out of here". Eric grabbed Kathryn and blurred her out of the hall and up the stairs. He threw her into his own resting place and said "Stay". "Eric! Don't throw me around. I am not a ball". He blurred towards her on the bed and pinned her there. "Stay" he commanded. He was fully on top of her and way heavier than Godric. He was breathing heavily and Kathryn realised that he was having a hard time controlling herself around her. "Blood lust still not gone away then" she teased him. He pinned her hands to her sides and his fangs clicked out. "Why are you not afraid of me?" he hissed. "Because you don't scare me Eric and if I truly didn't want you lying on top of me which I don't I could throw you off which I will". Silence fell downstairs. "I wonder what he did?" . Godric appeared in the doorway and looked at Kathryn and Eric on the bed. He was clearly not happy. "Eric! Get off Kathryn right now". Eric was angry and embarrassed but he climbed off her. Kathryn turned to Godric sitting up. "What did you do to him?" "Are you alright" "Yes" "I knocked him out" he said " I didn't want to but he cannot control his anger. Fliss wants to sit with him until he comes round it won't be long. " "What happened when you were out then?" "He found a human he was happy with and he bit her and when her heartbeat started to slow he got angrier and shook her hard and harder. The emptier she got the more angry he got. He drained her completely I couldn't stop him. When he realised what he had done he was so angry and he knew you were both here that he came back here but I was afraid that he would drain you so I tried to hold him back and that made him angrier." "Can he get over it" "I don't know I think he wants to for Fliss, but it will be hard he has to kick a habit he has had for 1000 years and possibly longer its going to take a while, but Fliss seems to calm him". "She can be very zen when she wants to be. She spent quite a while in India doing meditation and learning yoga. Maybe that would help him". "It might". Eric moved towards the fireplace and his movement caught Godric's eye and he became very aware of Erics feelings through their bond. Kathryn got an overwhelming flood of anger and she looked over at Godric who extended his fangs and glared at his child. " Woah! Whats up?" "Eric" was the only word he said "What he didn't do anything?" "I object to him pinning what is mine to a bed that was unacceptable as is what he is feeling". "Godric calm down. Beating him up again is not going to help even if it will make you feel better. Leave us alone. Go check on Conor or something". Godric glared at her still furious but he left when she asked. What Eric was going to hear next was not going to be pleasant but he needed to hear it and more importantly he needed to hear it from her.

Turning to Eric she said "Eric this has to stop now. Its not going to go anywhere and you need accept it and deal with it. The no feeding and no resting is not going to help your cause it's a dead end. Maybe if you hadn't done everything that you did I may have thought about being with you both but right here right now the answer is no and its going to always be no. You need to do what ever you need to get over it whether you leave or stay is up to you but it ends now."

Eric was shocked and sad at the same time he had never expected an outburst like that from her. Godric had told him to stay away from what was his and to never touch her again. He thought that she would get Godric to change his mind. He honestly truly thought she would give him what he wanted women always did. However, Kathryn was unrelenting.

To make sure he fully understood she rammed her point home. "Eric I mean it this is not a challenge this is the end of what ever sick and twisted thought process is going on in your head. I am Godric's and I always will be. I am not yours and I never will be. Accept it Eric because my patience is running out.

What do you want me to do?

Feed, rest, find a hobby, sleep with every girl in Venice, move away I don't know but figure it out and get over it because I swear to God if you come between me and Godric again I will come at you with everything I have and I know he won't stop me.


	22. Chapter 22

**Just wanted to say a big thanks to everyone who takes the time to review. This was my first attempt at a fanfic and I didn't think I would get this far with it. **

**By the way some people have asked me not to make this into a Eric/Godric/OC story so I just wanted to reiterate that it is not going that way even though may look like it to some of you. **

**Chapter 22**

Kathryn had not really meant to threaten Eric that night but she had to make him see that he didn't have a chance. It wouldn't have been fair to lead him on in any way or to make him think that she was leading him on. To have given him hope would have been a really dangerous thing and she wasn't going to. A threesome was not her idea of a relationship and to be honest it would just be way too weird. Godric was the only man for her. The following night neither Godric nor Kathryn saw Eric and neither expected to. They fell into a familiar routine and continued their life together as if he wasn't there. Kathryn appeared just before sunset and left just before dawn. Godric encouraged her to play the piano for him and to cook and life was something like it had been in Dallas so long ago without any vampire politics. Neither of them mixed much in the vampire society but they had many visitors including Conor and Felicity and visitors from the Vampire court. Godric's age drew many vampires to visit him for advice or to reminisce. Conor had his feeding under control thanks to Felicity teaching him some meditation techniques that helped him keep him calm. He had been made to feel so welcome in their group that he had come out of his shell and his relationship with Felicity had blossomed and they had become inseparable. Vincent and Pam spent a lot of time out of the house and in other vampire company that according to Thomas was mainly female. Kathryn and Felicity had decided that the less they knew about it the better. However, Thomas seemed happy to enthusiastically inform them of every gory detail.

Eric emerged about three weeks after Kathryn and his initial conversation and although he was around he remained out of sight in the house. The times she saw him he looked like he wasn't resting and she had never seen him feed in three weeks. She knew at his age this was not a long time. He sometimes joined Kathryn and Godric in the kitchen or the lounge but never spoke and Godric just ignored him. If Kathryn left the room he watched the door until she returned and in time it began to annoy Godric. Kathryn had made her position completely clear and Eric was not respecting her choice and more over he was not respecting what was his. With Godric literally about to combust with anger, Kathryn told him that before he resorted to more violent methods she would try to talk to Eric again.

Eric rose one evening to find Kathryn alone in the lounge sitting in front of the Steinway. Godric had either not risen or had business to attend to either way she was alone. Godric had never left her alone since their little conversation. He stood in the doorway of the lounge watching her, thinking she was unaware of him.

"Do you play?" she asked

"How did you know I was here?"

"I can see your reflection in the window"

"Oh"

"Yes Physics is amazing. You didn't answer my question?"

"No I don't "

"Come here I'll teach you".

Eric was across the room and sitting next to her before she had finished speaking. Had it been anyone else she would have been flattered but it was Eric and it was hard to be flattered. You never knew if he had ulterior motives which as he was Eric he always did.

"I would prefer to listen tonight. You can teach me another time"

Kathryn played some her favourite pieces and Eric just sat beside her listening. As she played Eric put a hand on her leg. She stopped immediately and glared at him.

"Was I not clear before Eric?"

"Yes"

"Then stop right now. I will never be anything more than a friend to you and right now you are testing even that"

Eric dropped his hand like a dead weight.

" I have really made a terrible first impression"

"You think"

"I can never be more than a friend to you?"

"No Never"

"Never is a long time"

Godric spoke he had been standing in the doorway for a few moments

"Kathryn has made her choice Eric. You will leave her alone…"

Eric responded by glaring at Godric. Godric was not about to take any disobedience from his child.

"As your maker I command you. You are to do nothing to make Kathryn feel uncomfortable. You know she is mine. If you do I will punish you".

Eric sighed and left the room at vampire speed and Kathryn could feel nothing but anger searing through her bond with Godric. She went over and put her arm around him.

"Calm Down" she said.

"No" he growled and his fangs clicked out and he turned and left the room also at vampire speed.

Kathryn sighed as he left there were some things that it was better to leave to maker and child. Hopefully this would be an end to it. Godric went after Eric and told him he supported Kathryn's decision and basically told Eric again to get over it in no uncertain terms and he had other things on his mind than to deal with Eric. Kathryn gave them an hour she could still feel Godric's anger continue to sear through the bond. She went up to the first floor to find Godric yelling at Eric

"If the situation does not improve I will send you back to America".

"Godric! That's enough."

He turned and faced her. He did not like to be interrupted at the best of times but he would not let anyone including Kathryn belittle him in front of anyone Eric included.

"Know your place human stay out of this".

Godric had never in their long life together never called Kathryn a human. She knew he was angry but he knew better than to call her that. They had always treated each other like equals and never anything less that was how they worked. Godric was in full maker mode now but Kathryn wasn't going to let him get away with that.

"You have never called me that ever… well I should remind you of something I said telekinetic vampire killers do not need vampires. Here is your key. Find something else to argue over for the next century".

Throwing the key on the floor she walked out of the room and down the stairs. Kathryn knew she wouldn't make it as far as the door with all the vampire speed in the house but she had made her point. The yelling had to stop and they had to find away to function around each other. Godric appeared in front of her halfway down the stairs.

"Took you long enough"

"I am sorry I was angry"

"Yes well I think Eric knows that so you need to stop now and we need to get on with living in the same house as each other. He knows how I feel and he knows how you feel so. If you have to punish him because he disobeys then fine but right now you need to let him get on with dealing with it."

"Alright I am sorry I called you a human" she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Well I was going to offer you a massage to calm you down but now I don't know maybe I should just call Lukas to come and take me home"

"Katy please stay". He was trailing his hand up and down her back.

"I apologise for what I said it won't happen again"

"Godric you have never called me that in all our time together ever no matter how angry you where. Why now? Why does Eric bring out the worst in you?"

"Eric is my child and there is a bond between us that you cannot understand. A bond that has been there for a long time. My relationship with you and his feelings for you are testing that bond. He doesn't accept that you cannot and will not feel for him what you feel for me and his lack of acceptance is making me angry. Eric has tested me over the last two decades and my patience is wearing thin. I apologise for calling you such a derogatory thing you have a beautiful name."

Kathryn couldn't really stay angry at Godric for long. His hands were massaging her back and it was relaxing and hard to think straight.

"Alright apology accepted" she put her arms around his neck and jumped up so her legs were around his waist. "Vampire speed to the bedroom please".

He laughed and by the time he had stopped they were in the bedroom. "Lay down" she ordered. He did so and she put her hands on hips

"Minus the clothes"

he laughed and she turned around to go into the bathroom and locate some oil. As she walked back in he was leaning against the headboard with his arms behind his head.

"You too".

"Hang on then".

She took out her mobile typed a text message and put it away and took her clothes off.

"What did you do?"

"You'll see" she smiled. "Roll over". Godric lay face down on the bed.

Is Eric alright? she asked pouring oil on his back.

"He is moping in his room."

"Are you still angry at him?"

"Yes very much so, but what you are doing is helping".

"Good".

She massaged him for a good hour until she was sure there was no tension left in his body or their bond. He looked up at her after she was done doing his front and his legs and said your turn and repaid the favour. Dawn was coming by the time he finished and he realised he was going to have to let her go.

"You should get dressed it will be dawn soon. Lukas will be here soon." He said climbing off her. She rolled over on to her side to face him

"What if I stayed today?"

"I would like that very much Katy".

"Then make spoons"

"Won't they be worried?"

"Nope I text Lukas to say he didn't need to pick me up. It wouldn't have been totally unexpected either"

"That's what you were doing" he wrapped his arms around her like he had done before and fell asleep.

Kathryn slept too until the middle of the day. Realising that Godric would be asleep for a lot longer she got up. She wandered through the house in her underwear and one of Godric's shirts realising she wasn't sure if they had day staff. The Dallas nest did but they never went up to Godric's floor she realised if she was to stay here regularly it would be worth knowing. Kathryn decided that she would check on Eric however, misguided it might be. Poking her head into his room she found him sitting at his desk blood running from his nose.

"Knock Knock" he looked up.

"You should be in bed" she mock scolded him.

"I am not tired"

"The blood dripping from your nose says otherwise. You need to rest Eric."

"I don't want too".

She rolled her eyes and then she remembered a conversation with Isabelle about Godric.

"Eric are you having nightmares?".

He looked at her "No"

"Liar What are they about?"

"You need not concern yourself with them"

"You can tell me or you can tell Godric."

"He is asleep"

"I can wake him up if I need too."

"It's not possible"

"It is if I silver his child".

His fangs slid out in anger

"No you won't"

"Eric it is the middle of the day and you are bleeding you are hardly on the best shape to fight off an attack" he growled. "Eric I am not going to do that. You are Godric's child and I would never hurt you because to hurt you would be to hurt him and I won't do that"

"You really love him don't you"

"Yes I do. Now don't change the subject what are you dreaming about?"

"You and him"

"What?"

"You and him and this amazing life that you have with little children in some big farm house. There is no room for me".

She came and sat on the desk in front of him

"Eric there will always be room for you in Godric's and my life whenever you want there to be but right now you are testing his patience."

"What would you have me do?"

"Show him that you are happy for him and that you will do anything to make him happy. He loves you more deeply than I understand only being a mere human and all but he loves me too in a different way. He would die for us both. I would never replace you in his heart and you will never replace me".

"Do you think he will meet the sun again?"

"No I don't think it has entered his mind since. He knows he has us both. Now go to sleep or else"

"Or else what?"

"I will tell Godric that you are not sleeping and convince him that you have to have a sleeping draught every night and that you are missing some motherly influence in your life you are his child I am his companion and I will make him command you to call me Mommy"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Oh I would Northman and I know Pam would get a kick out of it"

"Bitch"

"Go to bed Eric or I will"

Reluctantly he got up and lay on his bed.

"See that wasn't so hard"

He closed his eyes and allowed sleep to begin to take him under.

"Kathryn"

"Yes"

"The next time you come to visit me wear more than Godric's shirt, its hard to get those sick and twisted thoughts out of my mind"

"Who says there will be a next time Eric? Besides you would probably have them no matter what I was wearing"

"True"

"Get some rest Eric"

"Night Mommy" she laughed.

Kathryn went to the kitchen after her little chat with Eric and made herself something to eat. The sunset in a couple of hours so she decided to play the piano for a few hours. She played until just before sunset and went back up to Godric's room so she was there when he woke up. He rose sniffing.

"Kathryn why do you smell of Eric?"

"I have been in his room"

"Why?"

"He wasn't asleep so we had a chat"

"Why was he not resting?" Godric was angry as Eric knew the importance of rest

"He is having disturbing dreams about you and me and our perfect life with our children in some country house and there is no room for him"

"He knows that isn't true"

"I think it's the emptiness and the loneliness that is bothering him more than our perfect life. He loves you a lot and he has never had to share you with a human but not share the human and I think he is having problems adjusting to that."

"Is he asleep now?"

"Yes I threatened him with a sleeping draught and told him I would have you command him to call me Mommy"

"That worked"

"Yes"

"Kathryn did you go and see Eric wearing only my shirt?"

"Yes I wasn't really thinking about that sorry"

"It's alright but you are having a shower I don't like you smelling of Eric"

"I did even touch him I didn't realise I would be so pungent"

"Eric has been my child a long time his smell is very distinct and easy for me to pick up."

"Ok you can clean me off if you want".

That's my favourite shirt I don't want it wet"

"You can just buy another"

That's not the point Kathryn. The shirt is harder to take of you when it's wet."

"Who says you will get to take it off?"

She giggled and got off the bed and walked towards the bathroom. He blurred after her and threw her back on the bed stripped her and then pulled her too her feet and marched her into the bathroom. She laughed the whole time. He picked her up and put her in the shower turning it on to full blast cold water and she squealed. Godric had never really been able to tell the difference between cold and hot water but he knew what he was doing. He got in with her and soaped and then rinsed her off with what he thought was ice cold water. She could tell that he expected her to do the same to him and as he was standing between her and the temperature gauge he thought that there was little she could do about it. She rolled her eyes and leaned forward and whispered in his ear

"Godric I am telekinetic that means I can move the temperature gauge with my mind. The water is not really that cold".

She raised her eyebrows at him and leaned forward again

"1-0 to me. Although you are welcome to try again."

She soaped him and rinsed him off and he remained silent throughout. She knew he wasn't angry he was just planning his next move. Kathryn hopped out of the shower and towelled herself off.

"You are welcome to stay under the cold shower"

" Well I thought little Miss Telekinesis would turn it off when she was done".

"Nope I left that bit to you".

Kathryn left Godric in the bathroom got dressed and went downstairs. He was mock sulking so she went and knocked on Eric's door and stood back across the hall. He opened it

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you much better. Why are you on the other side of the hall?"

"Because I have been forced to have a stone cold shower because I smelt of you".

"Oh is Godric angry"

"No not really he forgot momentarily he has a telekinetic girlfriend so the shower wasn't that cold" she smirked at him.

"Images of you two in the shower not helping".

"Sorry. Are you coming downstairs?"

"Yes"

"You are really trying aren't you?"

"What you said helped a lot and Godric meant what he said too"

"What did he say?"

"He didn't tell you"

"No he didn't. Maybe it should just be between you two".

"I think that would be best".

They reached the kitchen by this point and found Godric sitting looking at an unopened bottle of true blood.

"Do you want one? AB- right?" She asked Eric.

"Yes thank you."

She opened Godric's and Eric's and put them in the microwave. She put it in front of Godric but he still didn't move.

"Godric" Eric said "Are you alright?"

"He is fine" Kathryn answered for him. "He is only mad at me."

Godric glared at her and knocked the True Blood on the counter.

"That was mature" Kathryn sighed sometimes he could be a hormonal teenager and he glared at her. She moved to stand behind him and put her wrist to his mouth and he pushed it away.

"Fine. Godric seriously it was a cold shower not the end of the world. Grow up". He growled at her. "You don't want my blood or True Blood so…"

She put her hands on her hips. Eric was laughing softly watching them. She took out her phone and started typing.

"What are you doing? Eric asked

"Texting Lukas to come pick me up why?"

"Is that wise?"

"Yes he" she nodded to Godric "is not going to be much fun tonight"

"I'll go and make you a sleeping draught so no more dreams. I'll be back before dawn".

Eric heard a car horn and she danced out after planting a chaste kiss on Godric's lips and offering him her wrist which he refused again.

"Suit yourself. Bye Eric".

Godric turned to Eric and said "Thank God I thought she would never leave".


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter especially MissDawes whose comment was the inspiration for this chapter which was actually not what I was planning on uploading. **

**Chapter 23**

"What! You wanted her out?" Eric was shocked

"Yes" Godric replied.

"Why?"

"Enough with the questions! Leave me alone" and with that Godric shut himself in the library for the rest of the evening.

Eric stood alone in the kitchen. Talk about weird. His maker had just manipulated a situation to ensure Kathryn left. He could feel that much through their bond but he did not uderstand why. Why had Godric ensured she left? He was tempted to follow his maker and ask why he had wanted Kathryn to leave but he could feel that Godric wanted to be alone for whatever reason. Eric hoped that when the time came Godric would talk to either Kathryn or himself and would not be rushing off to meet the sun.

Godric shut himself in the library and logged onto the computer and spent the rest of the night researching a specific topic that he had been itching to do since he had come to Italy. Around 2.00am he heard a car crunch on the gravel outside and realised that Kathryn was coming back as she had said she would before sunrise. He hid everything that he had been working on and decided to pounce on her at the front door. He was so excited about what he had been planning it hadn't occurred to him Kathryn might be annoyed at him. She came in through the front door with a water bottle of purple mixture. He had given her a key more or less straight away so she had let herself straight in. He recognised it as the sleeping draft and remembered her saying at some point that the darker the mixture the more potent it was and what she was holding was nearly black. She came in the front door and called "Hello" and frowned when she got no answer. Putting the draft down on the table in the hall she took off her coat. Godric had been waiting for her to put the draft down he couldn't risk it spilling as it was quite time consuming to make and he had no intention of making her mad. As soon as she put it down and took her coat off he pinned her against the wall and began kissing her jaw line.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked him.

"Yes" he growled his fangs clicking out. His excitement at what he had been planning meant his senses were heightened and he could smell and sense her blood pumping round her body.

Kathryn could feel through the bond that he was hungry. He had always maintained control of his fangs in their early relationship so as not to scare her but she didn't seem bothered by them too much once she got used to them. He always said he didn't need much blood to survive but she knew he missed having hers. He could easily live without other blood but he had told her the smell and taste of her blood was irresistible to him.

"I take it you are hungry"

He growled in response

"Godric I offered you a drink twice tonight and a trueblood which you knocked over. So you think that now you are done being a hormonal teenager you can bite me cos you want to?"

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Because Godric I count the hours until sunset so we can spend time together and tonight you get up and refuse to talk to me. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Kathryn I..."

"You what Godric? You didn't think. "

"Kathryn I am thirsty please turn your head so I can drink."  
>She could feel him trying to glamour her"Are you trying to glamour me?"<p>

" Yes". He was getting desperate her blood was calling to him.

" Come on that's a cheap trick Godric one you know won't work. You are not biting me tonight"

He growled and gripped her painfully hard. She could feel his thirst through their bond but she wasn't going to let him behave like like a child and then take whatever he wanted. Kathryn knew better than to get mad at Godric when he shut her out but she could most certainly get even. He realised that no matter how thirsty he was she wasn't going to let him drink from her anytime soon in the mood she was in so he changed tack.

Letting her go he stepped away from her. She glared at him and went to the table. Taking the sleeping draft she stomped up the stairs. Sunrise was not that far away and she found Eric in his room.

"Hi" She said poking her head in the door. "Brought you the sleeping draft" holding it out to him with a shot glass. Just take a shot of it before you go to rest and no dreams. You might want to have it in bed it will knock you right out" she smiled cheekily.

"Thank you Kathryn. Did you really have to make it so potent?"

"No of course not" and she smiled innocently at him.

Godric appeared behind her and put his arms around her waist. He sniffed her neck and ran his tongue across the vein in her neck.

"Goodnight Eric Rest well" she said.

"Good night Kathryn Good night Godric" Eric and Godric exchanged a look and Eric closed the door. Eric knew that look, that was Godric's hunting looking he was a predator going after his prey. Godric picked Kathryn up after Eric shut the door and put her over his shoulder and blurred up the stairs. When they reached their room he threw her on the bed. He pinned her there with his body.

"Kathryn why do you deny me what is mine? It is almost sunrise and I desire your blood" . They both knew that he wouldn't just bite her because they had agreed a long time ago that he would never just bite her.

" You can't act like a moody bastard all evening and turn on the vampire seduction because you are hungry. Besides you have gone for months even years without blood one night won't kill you".

He growled and forced her head to onside.

"Godric do not make me throw you off because I will. Are you going to tell me what is wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong" he said through grated teeth and releasing her head and rolling off her. Her anger was making her blood flow faster and it was taking every ounce of will power he had not to bite her.

"So why did you act like a vampire with PMS earlier?" She asked him sitting up.

"Because…"  
>"Well"<p>

"I just wanted to be alone alright". There was no way he was giving away his secret now.

"What! First I smell of Eric and you make me have a stone cold shower and then you want to be alone. Godric it sounds like you don't know what you want right now. If you wanted to be alone all you had to do was say."

"I am sorry."

If you are mad about me going in to see Eric then you should just say. I am not sorry I did. I was trying to help make like be a bit more bearable for us all"

"Are you saying that the life here is unbearable Kathryn?"

"Godric I didn't ask you to come here and I most certainly did not ask you to bring Eric but you did regardless of what I wanted. "

"You said you didn't mind him being here"

"You would have brought him anyway. What choice did I have?"

"This is not about Eric. This is merely me wanting some time alone OK!"

"This is what happened before. You shut down with no good reason and next thing I know I am in New York and you are meeting the sun. What is going on? "

"Nothing its nothing like that. I promise. I will not meet the sun".

Kathryn was furious at him he could tell. He had just flicked a switch to be moody and then he had flicked it back once he had at least started what he wanted to do and he had expected her to move with him but she hadn't. He hoped that this would all be worth it in the end. Her blood was still pounding around her body this was going to be hard really hard in fact it was irresistible. He sat behind her and gathered her hair so that it left one side of her neck exposed. It was the wrong thing to do and he knew it. He inhaled deeply her blood was intoxicating and it was pounding faster and faster through her body. He wanted her so much he loved her so much why didn't she understand that he had sent her away so he could show her. He got up and walked away from her in an effort to regain control. He could feel her anger at him searing through their bond and he tried to send her love through their bond so that she knew how dearly he loved her but it just made her more angry.

"Don't walk away from me Godric" she wasn't thinking about the effect her blood was having on him. He turned to face her his eyes dark with bloodlust and he bared his fangs at her and finally he lost his battle with control. Her blood was calling to him and he blurred towards her...

Kathryn had been so angry that she had not registered Godric moving at vampire speed. Did he seriously believe he could act his human age and once it was out of his system act like everything was peachy. He was 2000 years old for God's sake. He was biting her neck before she had time to move. His arms clasped tightly around her so she couldn't move. He moaned in pleasure as her blood ran down his throat finally filling his empty stomach. He sucked harder and harder taking far too much blood but he was beyond caring. All of a sudden he was thrown across the room. Angry at the loss of contact he blurred to a crouching position ready to attack his nameless enemy. But there was no one in the room except them. Kathryn was crying silent tears.

"Godric you promised that you would never to that again... You promised".

The blood was still oozing from her neck and it was all he could see. It was running down her neck staining the dress she was wearing. He was so focussed only on the blood dripping from her neck that he didn't see her tears. He fought her wall of telekenisis so he could drink again but it held strong. The bond between them began to call to him as he felt her pulse slow. It snapped him back to reality quickly. The thought that he could actually lose her broke through the red haze in his mind .

"Kathryn take the wall down you are losing too much blood. Let me heal you. "

He fell to his knees begging her to release him. Kathryn refused but started to sway and as she lost consciousness the wall broke and Godric blurred towards her and caught her before she hit the floor. He licked the wounds on her neck that he had made minutes before and they closed. Biting his own wrist he forced her mouth open and let the blood drip into her mouth. But her eyes didn't open and her breathing continued to be shallow. Her heart rate was slowing he was losing her.

"No" he cried. He shook her willing her to wake up as his blood flowed through her but she remained lifeless in his arms and the sun rose calling him to rest...


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks to everyone who reviews. I will try to update as much as I can in the next three weeks but I am travelling for work so updates may be a bit erratic. **

**From a reader pov does anyone have any idea what Godric is up to?**

**Chapter 24**

Godric woke up the following evening to find himself alone. He could not sense Kathryn through their bond but he heard a heartbeat downstairs. Blurring downstairs he found Felicity alone in the kitchen. She stood up as he entered.

"What did Eric do?" She said angrily.

"Eric didn't do anything" he said quietly "it was me"

"You! You nearly killed her Godric. What were you thinking?"

"I lost control. We were arguing and I could hear and smell her blood it was calling to me and I walked away so I could calm down but it made her so angry. I just lost control"

"Godric you have never lost control in all the time I have known you. You could have killed her"

"Felicity don't you think I know that! Can I see her? Is she alright?"

"She is at the mansion and she is sleeping I imagine she will come and see you when she is ready. Fortunately Tom met her when she came home not our father. You wouldn't be going any where near her if he had."

"I am sorry"

" Godric you are going to tell me what happened that made her leave in the first place."

"I wanted her to leave so I behaved in a way she would."

"Why?"

He looked at the ceiling and gestured that he didn't want Eric to hear. Felicity handed him her diary and he wrote down why. Handing it back to her she read it and looked at him.

"Well Godric if you wanted to do that then you should have asked for help there are easier ways. You are going to need some help for this and if you ever want Kathryn to speak to you again. You are going to need mine."

"Felicity can I see her? I need to see her" Godric begged her.

"No Godric you can't"

He looked Felicity directly in the eye " Fliss take me to see Katy. I won't hurt her I just want to know she is alright"

Felicity's eyes glazed over just like humans did when he glamoured them. That was strange Kathryn had said none of her family could be glamoured and he couldn't glamour her so how the hell he had just done it to Fliss. Katy was going to be so angry.

"Ok you can see her Lukas is outside" she said

"Come" he said 

Taking her outside he opened the car door and nodded to Lukas. Godric had never been to Lucien's home and he was uncertain what awaited him there. Vampires were specifically banned from his home and grounds so how was Fliss going to get around that.

"Felicity how am I going to get in?" he asked her glamouring her again.

"Lucien told me how to break the magic protecting the house it only lasts about ten seconds but its enough to get you in."

"Why?"

"To protect Conor from the general public and vice versa if ever he had a breakdown and home was the nearest. It was better he come here than me try and take him further away"

" Does Katy know how to do this?"

"No just me and Dad"

Felicity broke the magic for a few seconds as the car drove through the gates. To Godric's surprise Lucien met them at the door.

"Ah Godric I thought Felicity may bring you to see Kathryn as she could not come to you"

"I hope you don't mind the intrusion" Godric replied respectfully.

" Not at all. She only has a 24 bug probably something she ate. Tom thinks she is dehydrated she will be alright in a day or so"

So that's what they told him Godric thought. Lucien would be angry when he found out but he had been around as long as Godric if not longer he probably already suspected. Godric decided that the best thing to do was to come clean to Lucien.

"May we speak in private Mr. Black? He asked.

"That's very formal Godric after all these years I think you can call me Lucien" he smiled.

"I have something I wish to ask you and two things we must urgently speak of.

"Come in we will go to the library"

He put an arm around Godrics shoulders and walked him in to the house. Taking him into the library he motioned to him to sit down.

"I take it the first thing you wish to tell me is how my daughter lost so much blood"

" You know?"

"Yes but I know how close all my children are and how much she loves you they are only protecting her. They do not wish to see her unhappy. I am reassured to know if anything were to happen to me then they would protect each other. So what happened?"

"I lost control Lucien I was excited about something I was planning and she was angry with me for not talking to her and her blood was pumping and I tried to resist her and I couldn't and I drank from her and I couldn't stop and then she threw me off and fenced me in one of her telekenetic cages and then she was passed out I gave her my blood and then the sun rose and I passed out. I actually don't know how she got here."

The weight on his shoulders lifted having shared his burden and he burst into tears similar to a child would. Lucien gave him a minute to compose himself.

"Godric" he said "Firstly when Kathryn did wake up she called Lukas and told him to come and collect her and that she was unwell so he took Vincent and Vincent handed her straight to Tom when she got here, by that time she was asleep again. Her body regained a lot of strength from your blood and also from sleep. Our blood replenishes quite quickly so she was not in that mortal danger. Secondly, as for you attempting to drain my daughter well I am not over the moon about it. I do accept that it is part of your nature and that it was bound to happen at some point."

"You are very calm about this"

"Well would you prefer me to fly off the handle? Stop you two from seeing each other."

"No not really"

"Godric it would do no good at all. You have known my daughter nearly 80 years and you have never harmed her and you did this accidentally. You are allowed to screw up once in a while. All my children do and I forgive them. We all make mistakes.

" I wasn't expecting this reaction from you at all"

"Well you didn't kill her did you. It would have been hard for you to do anyway. Her survival instinct kicked in and she stopped you, her body was already regenerating when she threw you off. But if it would make you feel better…"

Using telekenisis he threw Godric around the room like a rag doll.

"Do you feel better?"

"I wouldn't say better more punished." he said getting up a bit bruised but his body was already healing.

"Now what was the second thing that you wanted to talk to me about"

"I glamoured Felicity"

"What?"

" I asked her to take me to see Kathryn and her eyes glazed over and she agreed. Previously she had refused".

"That's impossible none of us can be glamoured"

"Have you ever tested it?" Godric asked him.

"With the boys yes but with the girls no. Kathryn can't be glamoured I know that I just assumed Felicity would be the same. I must see this for myself"

Ringing the bell he asked a servant to find Felicity and bring her to him. When she arrived he asked Godric to glamour her again and was dismayed to see that she would do anything he asked her. His youngest daughter was in danger but how had this occurred? How had something that was supposed to be genetic skipped one of his daughters? He knew her blood was toxic that was a test that he carried out on all his children. He had just assumed that she couldn't be glamoured particularly as her boyfriend was a vampire. Maybe they could teach her to resist it and maybe Conor had never tried to glamour her. If he knew she was in mortal danger she would be putty in any vampire's hands. Ok her blood would kill them but she would be under the control of vampires and that could not be allowed to happen. He sent Felicity away to check on her sister. He would have to deal with this situation soon.

"What was the thing that you wanted to ask me?"

He was surprised to see Godric embarrassed and almost shy. He stood up straight and put his hands behind his back. Lucien felt slightly awkward as he didn't know what was coming. Suddenly he was looking at himself many years ago and he knew what was coming next and he immediately agreed to what Godric asked him before taking him to see Kathryn.

Tom had imposed mandatory bed rest on his sister something that she didn't appreciate seeing as her blood pressure was normal and she had eaten and drunk regularly. Lucien walked in to her bedroom while Godric hung back. He had never seen Kathryn with her whole family at all. A lady was sitting on her bed and various brothers were in the room.

"How are you feeling?" Lucien asked as he walked in.

" I would like to get up, however, Sergeant Major here is refusing to let me despite having normal everything."

"Kathryn I think you should stay in bed a little bit longer seeing as you have lost such a lot of blood" her father reasoned gently

"No one said she lost any blood" Thomas looked at his father

"I told you he would find out one way or another if you or I didn't tell him stupid"

"Kathryn be nice to your brother"

"Edward would have told you" she muttered.

"Yes he would have. However, I was indeed told and I am glad I was".

"Who told you?" Thomas asked

"Felicity brought a visitor with her tonight" his father replied

"Who?"

"Godric"

Kathryn looked astonished "How did he get in?"

"Felicity knows a way" Lucien answered.

"You kept that quiet" she said looking at her sister.

"Dad made me promise" Felicity replied.

"How does Felicity get told this information and Kathryn doesn't?" Vincent asked.

"Cos Kathryn isn't dating a psycho vampire" Tom replied.

"He isn't a psycho" Felicity was getting defensice.

"Children" Gillian raised her voice. "Enough"

The children quietened down immediately. Kathryn sat up.

"I am getting up" she said

There was a rush of wind and Godric blurred into the room and pinned Kathryn to the bed.

"Kathryn Mairead Renee Black you will stay in bed and do as your father says"

"Godric get off me right now before I throw you off. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in this damn bed"

"Still pissed then"

"That's my line"

"Get a room you two"

" We are in my room idiot. You can leave" Kathryn retorted.

"Godric get off me now". Reluctantly he peeled himself off his girlfriend and climbed behind her and put his arms around her waist making absolutely sure that she wasn't going to leave the bed.

He looked at Thomas conspiratorially "She won't move you have my word"

"Until sunrise" she retorted

"The room is light tight" Lucien responded " Godric can stay with you as long as he wants"

"Since when. This is my room you can't go changing it without my say so"

"Don't you like the changes Kathryn"

"I didn't say that I would like to have been asked though".

The lady who had been sitting on Kathryn's bed reached her hand over to Godric. She decided it was time to end all this bickering.

"Godric I am Gillian Kathryn's step mother"

"Gillian it is my pleasure to finally meet you."

"Welcome to our home Godric. I have sent Lukas out for some blood. Felicity says that you prefer AB negative"

"That is very kind of you" Godric replied charm itself.

"We would like you to feel welcome in our home. You should have been invited here before it has been too long" she said glaring at her husband.

Gillian stood up "Kathryn I would like you to get some rest. Godric you are more than welcome to stay with her if you wish. However, I would ask that you do not drink from her tonight".

"Yes thank you I will look after her and ensure that she remains in bed"

"And no make up sex" Vincent ordered

"Vincent telekenisis doesn't just work on vampires" Kathryn said dangerously.

"Out the lot of you" Gillian ordered

"Kathryn get some sleep"

"Ok Mum"

Kathryn's family slowly trickled out and Gillian kissed her step-daughter and closed the door.

"Godric I want you to go too" Kathryn said quietly.

When he didn't move she said "Now don't make me make you".

Gillian who had been standing outside the door heard the last sentence and shook her head sadly. She heard the bed move as Godric got off and the door opened and he walked out defeated.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

He walked out of her room sadly. She hadn't even given him chance to apologise she had just asked him to leave. She hated him right now and why she shouldn't she. He was the embodiment of everything he didn't want to be. All the positive changes that had come out of being with her had been erased.

"Go back in" Gillian appeared behind him.

"She asked me to leave"

"She will be asleep in a minute and when she wakes up the only person she will want to see is you."

"I nearly killed her"

"But you didn't. She loves you Godric. She is mad at you yes but she wouldn't be so mad at you if she didn't love you as much as she did. Be there when she wakes up and she will forgive you."

Godric looked unconvinced.

"Kathryn may not be my daughter but I love her just the same and I know that although she is mad at you right now she would be heartbroken if you hadn't come. Go back in Godric"

Reluctantly he went back in and he stayed with her drifting off in the chair as the sun rose. Kathryn woke about midday to find Godric asleep in the chair. She smiled to herself as some part of her had known he would not have left her no matter how angry she was. She got up and got dressed. Gently she floated him off the chair using her telekenisis and onto the bed and tucked him in like a child and went out of the bedroom leaving him to rest. So it was no surprise that when he woke up at sunset and found she wasn't there he panicked. He could hear raised voices from downstairs and could tell the voices were female. Following the noise he found Kathryn and Felicity in the kitchen arguing.

"Kathryn he came and told Dad exactly what he had done. He admitted everything and Dad forgave him why won't you?"

"Because he promised that he would never do that again"

"So Kathryn he screwed up. I have to deal with much worse on a regular basis from Conor."

"He refused to talk to me and then tried to drain me Felicity and he won't admit that anything is wrong. The last time he did this he met the sun. "

"Maybe nothing is wrong sis."

"Do you know something?"

Felicity looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"Spill" she ordered her sister

"Why are you out of bed?"

"Go away Godric"

"Why are you out of bed?" he kept his voice even

"Because I am feeling fine and I am hungry hence why I am in the kitchen"

"Felicity will you leave us please" Godric asked her.

Felicity didn't need to be told twice she left the room immediately after mouthing sorry to Godric. Kathryn turned to Godric with hands on hips

"What exactly does my sister know that I am not party to?"

"That is none of your concern at the moment. I would like you to concentrate on getting better."

"Well I feel fine and I wouldn't have to be concentrating on anything if you had not decided to try and drain me".

"Kathryn I am sorry…please forgive me"

"No Godric the draining I can forgive but the secrets I cannot. What is it that everyone knows except me?"

"Kathryn I need you to trust me with this. Everything is fine but I had to tell Felicity and I had to ask your fathers permission"

"For what?"

"I am not going to tell you Kathryn so don't ask. "

"Godric I will rescind the invitation for you to be in this house if you do NOT tell me what is going on"

"No Kathryn please don't"

Kathryn started crying "I rescind…" Tom appeared and put his hand over his sisters mouth

"Kathryn shut up. No one is throwing anyone out of this house. Kathryn you have to trust Godric if he asks you to. You trusted Edward didn't you" She nodded. "Well you need to trust me now and I am asking you to cut Godric some slack and let him do what he needs to do."

"Do you know too?"

Tom nodded to her.

"Oh for god's sake" and she stormed out of the kitchen and stopping in the doorway. She turned round in the doorway. "One last chance Godric".

He remained silent.

"Screw you then" and she stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to her room. Kathryn refused to come out while Godric was in the house and Gillian sighed. Kathryn would feel so silly when she found out what he was up to.

While Kathryn had been yelling at Godric Felicity had taken his phone and scrolling through his contacts she called Pam, Eric, Connor and Vincent.

"Godric needs your help. Meet at Erics asap" was all she said to any of them and as soon as Kathryn had slammed her bedroom door. Felicity and Tom had dragged Godric out the house and taken him to Eric's house.

Pam appeared first "what is the 911 emergency?"

Felicity took complete charge of the situation. She handed Pam her diary and she looked up at Godric.

"You schmuck Godric"  
>"That may be Pam but he needs your help."<p>

"What can you possible want me to do that I would actually want to do?"

"Go shopping" Felicity replied  
>" Whose paying?"<br>"I am" Godric replied  
>"Keep talking"<br>" I need you to get everything on this list" Felicity ordered handing her a list. Godric handed Pamela a piece of paper.  
>"This should help"<br>"Do I wanted to know how you know this Godric? Oh I remember Kathryn said you had a thing about tape measures. I will be back for sunrise."  
>By then Eric and Vincent arrived.<p>

Eric went to Godric and said "Godric what is wrong?"

"Nothing I want to ask Kathryn to marry me.

Eric's face fell ever so slightly something that did not go unnoticed by his maker. "You are not happy for me Eric? Would you prefer that I meet the sun instead?"

"No Godric I am very happy for you." He thought about what Kathryn said about showing Godric he was happy for him. "Would you like my help with anything?"

"There was a little incident last night"

"and now she won't speak to him" Felicity added.

"What happened?"

"Well I wouldn't tell her what I was doing and she got mad and I nearly drained her"

"Godric that is unlike you"

"Let us just say my child that my emotions took over. I still plan to ask her but must wait until she has calmed down"

Vincent looked at him when are you planning to get married?

"Before the winter solstice"

"Why the rush?"

"I want to try for a baby on the winter solstice using the ritual that David will do to make me human."

"Why don't you get married on the solstice and then try you both would have amazing energy it would make conception more likely?"

"I hadn't thought of that"?

"By the way you know Kathryn won't want a big fuss about your wedding the smaller the better. Family and friends only."

"Who is getting married?" Conor walked in.

"I am ." Godric replied

"Oh you are going to marry Kathryn. She didn't say anything."

"She doesn't know I have not asked her. I needed to plan to ask her. I just needed to get rid of her"

"Why didn't you just ask Felicity to come fetch her?"

"I didn't think of that"

"When are you going to ask her? Conor asked.

"As soon as everything is arranged and she will speak to me" Godric replied

"When are you getting married?" Conor was excited.

"Well providing she says Yes. On the winter solstice" Godric sighed

"What kind of marriage are you having?"

"I don't know yet"

"Well Godric" Felicity said coming to sit next to him. " Why don't you have a druid marriage ceremony. What happens is you and Katy stand in the middle of a circle. This circle is formed by your family and friends. They hold hands and seal you in effect in this circle and their love and energy flows into you as you say your vows to each other. Katy took me to one when she was apart from you. It's a beautiful ceremony.

"Are there standard vows?"

"No I don't think so. You can write your own or David can write some for you. The couple we saw wrote their own. You could be hand fasted as well if you want?"

"That is a very old tradition"

"Well neither of you is squeamish"

"I like that idea. Would Kathryn do it though?

"Godric you and I both know the answer to that."

"What if there is someone in the circle who doesn't want us married?"he asked pointedly looking at Eric

"Godric I will never come between you and Kathryn"

"You already have"

"If you feel that way I will not be present at this ceremony"

"It's a marriage Eric and you are my child and providing there are no adverse negative energy effects I require you to attend" This would at least hammer home once and for all that Kathryn was his and his alone.

"It wouldn't really matter about Eric it would more be hate and anger in the circle and there isn't any of that around with your friends and family there and even if Eric did have a negative effect there would be enough people there for it to not be a problem."

"OK thanks Fliss. Eric here is a list of some thing's that I would like you to purchase.

"Now no one is to say a word to Kathryn. Not that she is talking to anyone as it is. Right everyone out! Its impossible to think with all you people around. " Godric ordered.

Pam returned just before sunrise with a dress bag and an Armani Tuxedo.

"Pamela I did not ask you to buy anything for me"

"Godric you are proposing you will wear Armani and nothing else. No arguments!"

Godric sighed and waved her away. He had worked out what he was going to say to Kathryn. The big problem he had now was that he had to get Kathryn to speak to him and then to meet him.

**A/N: Yes I know after all this drama all Godric wanted to do was propose to her. He just totally screwed up doing it so I think we can say that organizing surprises is not Godric's forte. I just hope she says Yes . **

**Also the marriage ceremony is not a standard druid one. I just created it to fit the story so its by no means meant to offend anyone. **


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry for the delay in getting this uploaded. My Nan passed away so I have been distracted

Chapter 26

Godric didn't know how he was going to get Kathryn to talk him. She was barely speaking to anyone as it was. Godric hated this he had really wanted to surprise her but he had screwed up along the way and he had to find a way to get her to at least speak to him. She wasn't responding to text or phone call. Gillian had called him herself and told him not to give up but that he might have to tell her what he was planning. He did keep trying and he and Gillian were becoming slightly exasperated with Kathryn as she wouldn't let the secret thing drop no matter what. Even text messages were not successful.

G to K

Kathryn will you please talk to me

K to G

Are you going to tell this secret that everyone knows except me?

G to K

Eventually yes

K to G

Well call me when you are in a sharing mood.

E to K

Will you please talk to G?

K to E

Not until he tells me what is going on? Or you tell me?

E to K

"I cannot tell you Kathryn even if I wanted too"

K to E

"He commanded you?"

E to K

"Yup"

K to G

What the hell are you up to that you commanded E to not speak to me about it?"

G to K

You will see. Come and have dinner with me. I miss you.

K to G

Are you going to tell me anything?

G to K

Nope not yet. I need to know you are not angry with me first.

K to G

Of course I am mad at u. I don't like secrets. It will be dinner 4 1 4 a while at this rate.

G to K

U r being silly

Fortunately the situation was about to resolve itself with the help of the vampire King of Venice. It was winter and the canals of Venice were freezing over and King Giancarlo created a large ice rink at his palace that was open for vampires and their humans to skate on. Kathryn was not aware that vampires loved to skate but it appeared in Italy they did. Naturally Giancarlo invited Godric and Eric to the opening but as he was unaware of Godric's and Kathryn's little spat he invited her too. Kathryn loved to skate and replied to Giancarlo saying that she would be delighted to attend. Kathryn wanted out of the house and so she found her skates sent Lukas to get them sharpened and looked for an outfit to wear. She decided to wear black jeans and a purple top with a black winter coat.  
>When she arrived the king spotted her immediately.<p>

"No Godric?" He asked her.  
>"No" she said.<p>

He did not press her further as he sensed that all was not well but instead invited her to skate with him. She was an accomplished skater having learnt as a child many years ago and so was he and he twirled her round and lifted her a few times. He then put her down and skated with her through the other circling vampires.

"So is there trouble in paradise?" She looked at him and smiled.

"More like a disagreement"

"Kathryn may I give you some advice?"

She nodded.

"Do not let the sun come up on a disagreement it is unnecessary. Vampire can go years without speaking to each other and what good does it do?"

"Several suns have risen on this disagreement your majesty."

" Then take my advice Miss Black and ensure that the sun does not rise again without you two having made up." He kissed her cheek and let go of her hand. He went very silent for about a minute.

"Is everything alright your majesty?"

"Yes it is fine. Come we will skate some more?" They skated for about half an hour before he guided her to the middle of the rink.

Bending to whisper in her ear he said "Do you know how to tell a vampire is sorry?"

She shook her head.

"Well they wear a suit and glare at the local regent". He kissed her hand and zipped away on the ice.

Kathryn was standing in the middle of the rink alone. Frowning at what Giancarlo had said. She wasn't entirely sure that she understood. Godric didn't wear suits and he was all about respecting authority so she couldn't imagine him glaring at Giancarlo. But it would appear the King may have been referring to Eric as he and Pam were coming towards her with extremely determined looks on their faces.

Eric stopped behind her and Pam appeared in front and glared at Kathryn.

"What are you wearing?" Pam asked folding her arms.

"Well hello to you too. Clothing that is appropriate for skating" Kathryn retorted.

"You need to change now!" She ordered.

"In the middle of an ice rink? I think not Pamela."

"Hold you arms out Katy May"

She turned and smiled at Eric.

" Hi. You haven't called me that in a long time. But I have no desire for you and a rink full of vampires to see me in my underwear"

He pulled off his coat and held it up in his hands put his arms around her and said "No one will see a thing Kathryn I promise. I will shield you from prying eyes and I will close my eyes and Pam will be quick"

Kathryn sighed and held out her arms and some how in about 30 seconds Pam had stripped her, got off her skates and redressed her in a beautiful white dress knee length dress with a flared skirt and got tights on her as well as put her skates back on. Kathryn was also wearing a dress coat over this dress which didn't close.  
>Pam looked at her approvingly "Much better. Nice underwear by the way"<p>

"You wish Pam. Now what?" she asked turning to Eric.

"You can skate a few laps with Eric before you get cold" and she zipped away with Kathryn's clothes.

"I am already cold" she muttered to Pam's disappearing back.

Eric took her hand and skated with her round the rink guiding her in and out of the flow of vampires skating round. He was a good skater which surprised her.

"I want those clothes back Eric!"

"I will ensure that clothes are returned to you"

"Those clothes specifically Eric"

"I am making no promises. You know what she is like."

She glared at him "What is going on?" She asked.

"I cannot say you know that. Besides its nearly midnight"

"So?"

" I am required elsewhere." He guided her back to the middle of the rink.

"Wait here. Stay in the middle but skate around a bit if you get cold"

"What am I waiting for?"

He merely smiled at her and skated away. Kathryn skated around making smallish semi circle in the middle of the rink. She was a bit cold in this dress and coat but as the clock struck midnight the vampires drifted off the ice and Kathryn was left alone. She sighed and some arms snaked around her waist

"Are you cold little one?"

She smiled to herself recognising Godric's voice.

" A bit. Pam made me change"

He pressed himself close to her and said "I will warm you up. Besides I want to tell you you a secret. Will you listen?"

She turned in his arms and said "Finally" and kissed him.

Running her hands down his jacket. "Godric are you wearing Armani?

Godric looked embarrassed. "Pam made me. How do you know it was Armani?

" I shop with Pam and besides someone told me vampires wear Armani sometime when they wish to grovel" she replied

"I am pretty sure his majesty did not say the word grovel" he smiled back. He held out his hand for her. "Skate with me?" he asked.

She smiled taking his hand. He skated with her around the empty rink a few times and then he guided her back to the middle of the rink.

He then went down on one knee putting his free hand over the one of hers he already held. Kathryn was confused what the hell was he doing? Oh oooohh.

"Kathryn I want to be with you forever, for infinity, and for eternity. I want to have a family with you. Jag älskar dig. Kommer du gifta dig med mig?"

Kathryn was stunned. A thousand things were racing through her mind. Godric was asking her to marry him OMG. Was this seriously what he had been keeping from her? Was he mental? He was 2000 years old and he couldn't come up with a good cover story. But then when did vampires ever come up with a story. They tended to have an attack first, glamour later kind of attitude. They had never talked about marriage, children yes but marriage no. She just assumed that they would just be "companions". The term had never really bothered her but to be husband and wife would be perfect. Taking a deep breath she said

" Yes Godric of course I will marry you.".

Standing up he took a ring box out of his pocket. He opened it took out the ring. It was a purple amethyst surrounded by two diamonds.

"Its beautiful" she breathed

"I know you like purple." He replied and he slid it on her finger put the box back in his pocket and put his arms around her and kissed her.

They were standing in the middle of the ice on a clear Venice night engaged. Could life be anymore perfect?

"Is this what you were planning?"

"Yes"

"You suck at planning surprises"

"But it was a good surprise though?"

"Yes but if you are going to do something like that then at least think of a cover story or get Felicity to think of one. She is good at lying".

"I will remember this in the future"

"I feel a bit silly" she said "Mum said I would when I found out what you were doing"

"Don't worry you can make it up to me on our wedding night. Besides as one of your brothers helpfully pointed out earlier this evening. Looking at it from your point of view you didn't know what was going on, so why wouldn't you get mad. I didn't really think about how you would see it and for that I am sorry. A cover story would not have made you mad."

"Who else knows what you are doing?"

"Well your family and Eric, Pam, and Conor and now the King"

"The King knows" her eyes widened.

"Yes he called Conor through their bond when he was skating with you and told him to tell me you were here and that his father ordered me to come down and speak to you. So with some mass rearranging of what was originally planned I figured that I would propose tonight in case you decided never to speak to me again and the King was more than accommodating hence why everyone disappeared at midnight."

"What was the original plan?"

"One day I will tell you but not today in case you prefer the original plan".

"Oh I don't know I quite like this plan as it is. What's next?"

"I take you home and run you a lovely hot bath because I imagine that you are freezing"

"I am it's a lovely dress but Pam did not think about the weather."

"You weren't originally meant to be outside. The coat was an emergency purchase. "

He took her hand and guided her off the ice.

"Where are your shoes?"

"Inside. These are my skates not the King's. So I changed inside"

He disappeared and retrieved her shoes which were a pair of Ugg boots and she changed into her shoes. He took her hand and Eric and Pam walked towards them. Pam gave her a disdainful look and glared at the Uggs.

"I didn't know that I would be wearing a dress this evening ok. Besides you bought them for me and they are warm. "

Pam humpfed and Eric came up behind her and put his coat around her shoulders. It was far to big but at least it kept out some of the cold.

"Congratulations" he whispered and she smiled back at him. She noticed that there was no trace of sadness in his eyes. She was glad it meant he might actually be over her. Godric drove her back to Eric's house in a black Mercedes while Pam and Eric flew. He was not silly enough to fly her he sensed she was really cold so although the car was slower it was warmer and he could crank up the heating as well once he had figured out how it worked. Vampires didn't need to use it after all. When they got back to Eric's house they found Pam had run them a bath upstairs and he stripped her and put her in the bath and climbed in behind her.

"Are you warm yet?"

"Getting there thank you"

"Kathryn now we are engaged I want you to stay here more permanently and I want to be married soon."

"Yes I will although Gillian will probably want to be involved in the wedding planning. She has never had to do it before. I would be the first girl"

"You look on her as a mother don't you"

"She was more a mother to me than Renee ever was"

"How old is she?"

"A little younger than Lucien. His first wife died and then he met Renee that ended and he met Gillian and they had Felicity".

"Do you think they will have more? She doesn't look much older than you. "

"Probably he loves little kids but some of the boys have children so they have their hands full with grandchildren. If I am going to be here permanently. Do you have day staff? I meant to ask but I forgot".

"A woman comes in and cleans once a week on a Thursday and the woman's niece does the laundry and the ironing but that's it. You can cook and shop for yourself unless you want someone to come in."

"No thank you. Ok so wear clothes on a Thursday then. Do they know you and Eric rest here?"

"No they don't. They were told that their duties only extended to the ground floor and Eric told them we travel extensively so will be rarely here."

"Who cleans up here?"

"I do" Kathryn burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"You with a bucket and a mop and a pair of marigolds"

"What are marigolds?"

"Rubber Gloves"

"Well you can always take over if you want?"

"I want to see you vacuuming first"

"How come you don't do laundry and ironing?"

"Because it is the type of thing that can be done by others. I could never let strangers up here it would be too dangerous. Are you getting warmer?"

"Yes"

"Good" he said and found some soap and began washing her.

She sighed "I am sorry I was mad at you"

"I know but I should have thought about it from your point of view."

"Your turn" and she washed him.

When she was done he let the water out of the tub and wrapped a towel round her.

Godric stepped out of the bath and helped kathryn out and he wrapped her in a towel before wrapping himself in a towel. He kissed her and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and she smiled back at him. He knew he could not hide anything any more from her. The last time that he did the consequences had been so dire. He was lost in thought and didn't realise Kathryn was speaking.

"What did you say?" He said distractedly "When was the last time you fed?" "The last night we were together" he looked down at the floor. "Godric I forgive you for that so forgive yourself" He had waited a long time to here those words and for her to mean them she had been mad the last time she said felt like an eternity. Wrapping her in a bathrobe he said " I'll feed you first sweartheart and wearing only a towel he walked her downstairs. "Light a fire in the drawing room and I'll bring you something to eat." Godric walked into the kitchen and heated some soup for Kathryn. He returned to the drawing room to find a blazing fire with her sitting on the rug in front hugging her knees. He handed her the soup and sat down next to her. He could not feel the warmth of the fire but he could tell she did. She had also put some of the cushions on the floor to sit and lean against. She finished the soup and lay on her front watching the fire. "Godric what are you thinking about?" "Hmm we have had a lot drama in our life recently I would just love to take you away to a remote place that's just us and make love to you until you beg me to stop." "What happens when the sun comes up and you need to rest?" "I will drink your blood and then I won't need to." "You clearly have put a lot thought into this. We can have a honeymoon if you want" "What's a honeymoon?" "The bride and groom go on a little holiday after they are married and normally don't get out of bed for two weeks" "I like the sound of this holiday" he said leaning forward and rubbing her back. "Can we have one now?" "A honeymoon? She asked rolling on to her stomach. "Mhum" "We aren't married yet Godric." she said sitting up. "Well we can practice for the honeymoon" he said undoing her robe and pulling her into his lap so she was facing him. The robe was hanging open and he gently ran his hand down the centre of her body between her breasts to between her legs. "You are so beautiful" he breathed He raised his legs so she could lean against them and slipped the robe off her shoulders and lifted her up so he could throw the robe to the side. Kathryn reached down and opened the towel that had been covering him. "Touch yourself for me" he said leaning back so he could watch. He watched as her arousal grew and yelped slightly when she took him in her hand and pumped him. He moaned running his hands over her body and settling on her breasts he squeezed them. When he couldn't wait any longer he pushed himself up and laid her gently down on the rug in front of the fire and they made slow gentle love until he felt the sun begin to rise and leaving the towels where they were he carried her upstairs to his room where they fell asleep in each others arms as the sun rose.

**A/N: Ok may be the canals of Venice do not freeze over but can we just pretend for this chapter that they do? **


End file.
